Firmus
by Arken Elf
Summary: Firmus "Siempre firme" 3 Autobots escaparon de prisión, para percatarse del terrible final del resto de su equipo, ahora deberan sobrevivir enfrentando un futuro incierto y sin la guía de su comandante. "Secuela de mi vida" Universo Talion.
1. Porque

Firmus

¡Gracias TAVATA ¡

Notas del autor: Este fic más que ser una historia concreta, retrata algunas de las situaciones que el grupo tiene que enfrentar después de huir de la prisión, aventuras tanto buenas como malas, divertidas o tristes; mientras aprenden a sobrevivir en una sociedad a la que no pertenecen.

Capitulo 1

¿Por qué?

………………………..

Kitt…

Me siento terrible, aunque se que el futuro esta ahí, que la vida continua, que necesitamos aceptar el pasado y seguir. No puedo evitar sentirme mal.

Cada vez que apago mis ópticos, cada vez que intento ir a recarga, cada vez que me ausento de este mundo por breves instantes, puedo volver a ese último momento fatídico mientras observo tu figura frente a mi. Ambos de pie a la mitad de ese valle al que gustosamente nombraría de la muerte. No porque los humanos tuviesen razón con sus descripciones, si no; porque eso fue lo que lo marco como el final del mundo conocido, el punto que borro lo que con tanto sacrificio habíamos logrado, el lugar que asesino la alegría que mantenía esta chispa, extinguiendo la verdadera vida de ella transformándola en un simple escudo vacío, presente pero finalmente muerto.

¿Qué me hace continuar?, ¿Qué soy si no puedo simplemente considerarme uno más de ese grupo? ¿Adonde pertenezco? Interrogantes que enmarcan nuestros pasos nublando el camino que debemos seguir. Alguna vez fui despreocupado y tal vez hasta cierto punto cruel, no me importaba nada en absoluto; la vida no era más que una faceta más en esa sencilla existencia sin sentido, al menos hasta que me recalcaste con actos el error que cometí.

Una pausa…Un pensamiento…Una idea…

Al parecer he vuelto a eso de auto compadecerme por nuestra suerte, mientras tú seguramente ríes al ver el resultado de esos actos, al verme de este modo tan indeciso, tan confundido, pero me es imposible actuar de otro modo.

Con pesadez admiro el resultado de mi trabajo, mientras mis compañeros platican apaciblemente sobre lo que podemos hacer de ahora en adelante.

Aunque se que no hay mucho en el horizonte, ahora no somos más que un grupo de criminales, ocultándonos en los barrios bajos, sobreviviendo como podemos, encarando ciclo tras ciclo con nada más que nuestra amistad. La única cosa que me ha permitido seguir viviendo. Se que ellos no piensan así, se que buscan otras respuestas, otras oportunidades, yo en cambio no soy capaz de participar en esa charla, debería ser feliz porque volvieron a rescatarme, de saber que aún soy importante para alguien; pero la sensación de esa constante falla continúa presente.

Seguramente habrás pensado que esto no tendría más repercusiones, que era lo correcto, pero al menos me habría gustado que nos permitieras entender el porque.

-Lo único que deseo saber es… ¿Por qué?- Susurre con un toque depresivo notando la mirada de mis amigos quienes continúan sus actividades de modo discreto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Qué te motivo abandonarnos de ese modo?, tu prometiste que seriamos siempre una unidad, pero sacrificaste todo… ¿Para que?, ni siquiera él murió, si no tú, ¿Qué cosa fue más importante que tu propio equipo?, ¿Qué tu unidad?-Continué con un aire un poco desesperado sin entender la necesidad de respuestas.

Supongo que jamás comprenderé esos motivos, jamás entenderé del todo lo que te hacía actuar así. No importa cuanto lo analice o lo piense, supongo que habría tenido que experimentar tu vida para poder al menos comprender parte de esa devoción. Pero jamás revelaste más de lo que necesitabas, como yo tampoco lo hice del todo. Es irónico que a pesar de esto fuimos un buen equipo, con un nivel de confianza semejante aquel que se da con la hermandad.

-Yo pelee a tu lado mil batallas, combatí contigo sin dudar, discutí contigo cientos de estrategias, pero jamás pude comprender del todo tu manera de pensar, creyendo que cada opinión no era más que el apego a un viejo código perdido sin lógica o razón, aún así seguiste dándome esas lecciones; haciéndome apreciar a vida, comprender los conceptos de honor, comprensión, sacrifico y bondad. Me transformaste arrebatando esa falta de interés intercambiándola por un nuevo motivo útil, implementando en mi chispa ese característico orgullo. Esas ganas de continuar, de mirar siempre al frente, de respetar aquellos que me rodean, pero tú… Tú… El enojo se hizo presente en mí ser culpándote por un resultado injusto, por nuestro mero fracaso a pesar de que era una mera justificación.

-Te marchaste dejándonos atrás- Comente enfocando mi atención en ese par, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Qué haremos para enfrentar ese futuro?

Mil interrogantes invaden este viejo procesador, mientras la esperanza de ese hiperactivo impala continua presente, junto con la pasividad y comprensión de ese amigo leal.

Un suspiro es todo lo que alcanzo a emitir comprendiendo que no puedes escucharme, que tu decisión has tomado y que debemos vivir aceptándolo, pero eso… No puedo hacerlo aún, sin importar cuanto lo niegue por fuera, sin importar que trate de esconderlo.

Por eso, es que estoy aquí a la mitad del vació observando ese frió horizonte, listo para hacer una sencilla promesa; Una que me ayude a comprender aquello que me evade por completo.

Escucho los pasos de Impulse quien al parecer esta cansado de verme actuar así, no lo culpo debe ser frustrante para él mi comportamiento, el mismo que portaba cuando me conoció, el que dicto la mitad de mi existencia, mientras se esforzaba por llegar a lo más profundo. Admirable esfuerzo de su parte debo admitir.

Esa suave sonrisa casi inexistente vuelve hacerse presente, pero se desvanece en cuanto me doy cuenta de la realidad.

-Has venido hasta aquí con una intención, sólo habla y termina esto de una vez- Me digo adaptando esa postura seria que ya forma parte de mi nueva personalidad.

-Avalanche esta es la última vez… No volveré a mencionar tu nombre hasta que lo haya superado, es una promesa- Exclamo pasando mi mano por el punto donde mi chispa reposa. Una que no romperé jamás.

Falle al hacer la de Talión. No pienso volver hacerlo.

…………………………..

Impulse camino hacia el transam deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto notando el gesto abrumado que vestía.

Yo…no respondí, recordando esa figura carmesí en la cripta acompañada de los fragmentos de esas espadas, las mismas que su dueño amo, respeto y honró.

-No sirvió de nada- Afirme -No sirvió de nada.

-Deja de culparte por los resultados pasados- Se escucho la voz pasiva de Adannos desde atrás. –Todos hicimos nuestras elecciones consientes de lo que sucedería, tú mismo lo enfatizaste cada vez que tenías oportunidad, por eso creo que lo mejor será que respetes la suya, Continuo sin moverse el azul de sus ópticos brillo con esa honestidad que tanto admire de él.

Ciertamente como todo buen oficial, tan similar en pensamientos o ideas, creo que he aprendido que soy bueno para corromper a los que se dicen mis amigos.

-No, yo fui quien…-Comencé pero su gesto se transformo con esa irritación que ya me era familiar.

-No fuiste tú, ¿Por qué la necesidad de culparte?, no puedo comprender ¿Por qué siempre necesitas castigaste de más?- Exclamo aproximándose. –Escucha con atención tus palabras, lo contradictorio que fue esa emotiva despedida con tu actitud real; deja de lastimarte por algo que no podías cambiar- Argumento observándome de frente, como lo hizo en el pasado, en esa oficina tras ese escritorio.

-Comprendo que fue un golpe muy duro, pero no dejes que se convierta en el centro de tu existencia- Finalizo alejándose nuevamente.

Cuanta sabiduría en esas palabras, cuanto conocimiento en esa simple chispa. Un nuevo sentimiento de admiración nació en mí ser. Ambos eran capaces de seguir adelante a pesar de lo que pudiese suceder. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo?

Mis compañeros sabían que el viaje era largo, difícil, doloroso probablemente complicado. Pero tratarían de sobrevivir, porque la vida era más que venganzas y odio .Tal vez la situación no parecía ser buena en ese momento, sin embargo tarde o temprano tendría que cambiar, siempre y cuando lo intentaran de verdad.

-Él continua vivo- Repitió el francotirador cerrando con fuerza sus puños, -No cambio nada, rime sigue siendo Prime, nosotros pasamos por tanto para perderlo a él también- Dije.- Yo debía prever que sucedería, no fui capaz de calcular lo que sucedería, no pude evitarlo, como su segundo falle, como lo he hecho siempre- Murmure.

……………………

Sus acompañantes le observaron tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero él tan solo dio la vuelta, no quería su apoyo, su lástima o sus palabras llenas de ánimo con ese falso sentimiento ocultando el dolor.

No… él no deseaba escucharlos, no podía perdonarse por su error, por haber fallado de ese modo.

……………………………….

Kitt…

-Pero te prometo que encontrare el modo de remediarlo, se que el volver a las andadas no solucionará nada, pero intentare honrar tu nombre y darle valor a ese juramento. Entonces, sólo entonces seré capaz de repetir ese nombre con libertad- Exclamo para sí.

Sus compañeros no intervinieron, no dijeron nada, permitiéndole ese breve espacio de soledad; todos lidiamos de maneras distintas con nuestras pérdidas, nuestros problemas, pero era más que obvio que el transam no había perdido un amigo o compañero; si no su pilar, el que lo hacía ser quien era.

-Tú cambiaste mi forma de ver la vida, de entender porque luchar, me enseñaste lo que era ser realmente un Autobot –Finalice

Impulse coloco su mano sobre mi puerta como un gesto de apoyo. Sus ópticos brillaban de un modo indescriptible ocultando lo que realmente pensaba. Él siempre fue bueno para eso, mostrando siempre la buena cara a pesar de todo. Mientras yo recaigo en la depresión arrastrándolos conmigo, que patético puedo ser a veces, tan personalista que llego a olvidar que no soy el único.

-No te preocupes más Impulse, como dije antes, continuaremos corriendo las pistas, viviremos y seguiremos adelante, porque somos libres después de todo- Asegure ocultando la ansiedad que sentía, así debía ser si pensaba llevar a cabo esa promesa sin herir aquellos que aún me apreciaban. Esta vez no eran necesarios visores o máscaras, sólo comprender y aceptar.

-Tú te despediste viejo amigo, viste el lado positivo de todo, te abriste a esa nueva posibilidad- Pensé.

-Lamento esto, es sólo que a veces es un poco complicado aceptar la verdad- Respondí

-Descuida, lo sabemos, pero el tiempo de las despedidas paso, no digo que lo aceptes simplemente o lo olvides, se que te has hecho fuerte en estos ciclos, pero a mi también me duele, aún así he comenzado aceptarlo, se que tu lo harás con el tiempo- Afirmo mi amigo con un tono ajeno a su personalidad.

-Tal vez puede parecer que solo ha sido temporal, pero las chispas de los presentes resintieron esa perdida, aún así soy feliz de que sigamos vivos y de tener esta nueva oportunidad- Prosiguió sonriendo.

-Ahora continuáremos el camino o te quedaras atrás intentando localizarme- Me reto.

Yo simplemente asentí, esperando ser capaz de compartir esa paz nuevamente en un futuro cercano tal y como lo aseguras.

Adannos termino de recoger las pocas cosas que teníamos pensando en el siguiente destino, no debíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un sito si no deseábamos ser encontrados.

-Escapamos una vez, pero no es bueno forzar las situaciones- Aseguro.

Los tres vehículos reiniciaron su viaje.

………………………..

A veces esos lapsos eran difíciles, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo eran menos frecuentes, era imposible olvidar lo pasado cuando el rostro de ese líder resaltaba en cada pantalla, hablando de lo que aún faltaba por llegar.

Sin embargo ambos bandos habían perdido mucho, comprendiendo que era momento de dejarlo pasar.

…………………………

Impulse…

Observo a mis compañeros transformarse para arrancar motores, abandonamos ese improvisado hogar, para dirigirnos a quien sabe donde, de verdad que hago hasta lo imposible por mantenerme firme ante la adversidad, no he perdido la fe ni la esperanza, simplemente se que no siempre puede ser así.

-Te volveremos a ver Avalanche, estoy seguro de ello, volveremos a encontrarnos; entonces seré capaz de entender lo que sucede, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?, ¿Por qué dejaste a mi amigo a la deriva de ese modo sin despedirte? ¿Por qué elegiste partir? …Entonces seré capaz de adelantarme y a solas preguntarte… ¿Por qué?

………………………………..

Notas del autor: A veces no tenemos la respuesta a esas preguntas que invaden nuestra mente, pero ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Angustiarnos por ello o seguir adelante mientras esperamos que la experiencia nos otorgue un significado?


	2. Nosotros y Ellas

Capítulo 2

Nosotros y Ellas

Notas del Autor: La vida tiene altas y bajas, la supervivencia depende de cómo tomemos los retos que se presentan.

………………………………..

Impulse…

Aquí vamos de nuevo, llegar a un nuevo campamento, buscando algún lugar para pasar la noche esperando que nadie logre reconocer al grupo de renegados.

Generalmente somos Adannos o yo quienes nos aproximamos para reconocer el terreno, tal vez seria bueno pedir apoyo de nuestro francotirador, pero Kitt continua igual… rayos, se que se esfuerza por superar eso, pero vamos no es como si la vida dependiera tan sólo de ese suceso, ya bastante daño nos hizo como para permitir que continué.

Yo también me siento mal por lo que paso, pero no puedo permitir que eso robe nuestro futuro. Estoy consiente de que pasara mucho antes de que alguien olvide ese incidente, o logremos superarlo por completo, pero debemos alegrarnos porque finalmente nos tenemos como amigos y compañeros. ¿Cierto?

-Yo iré a ver si es seguro- Escuche a la Silverado, pero logre adelantarme a su paso para detenerle. –No amigo, por favor; permíteme- Le dije caminando hacia atrás mientras lo observaba con ese toque despreocupado.

-Impulse, es mi turno de ir- Responde tratando de pasar, pero yo sostengo sus puertas para jalarlo suavemente y volver adelantarme, - Vamos los dos sabemos que le toca a Kitt- Conteste señalando al deportivo, -Pero su falta de sensibilidad, así como ese eterno pesimismo solo ocasionará que nos echen- Confirme.

Atrás la forma del transam resalto ofendido mientras cruzaba sus brazos con desdén.

-¿A quien le llamas incapacitado para socializar?-Escuche su pregunta mientras sus puertas se elevaban demostrando su enojo.

-A ti, mi suicida compañero- Respondí como si nada.

La verdad es que cada respuesta estaba ideada para llegarle a ese francotirador, no es que disfrute haciéndolo enojar, es más; generalmente tiendo a ignorar el toque agresivo de sus comentarios tomando solo lo bueno de ellos, porque al final ese es el mensaje original que desea transmitir, es sólo cuestión de interpretación.

A veces quisiera saber ¿Qué pasa por la mente de ese transam?, desde que lo conozco ha sido agresivo, siempre a la defensiva, usando ese sarcasmo como arma para alejar a todos los que le rodean, mientras por detrás se la pasa compadeciéndose por cosas que están más allá de sus manos. El término sería bipolar, sip creo que ese es el adjetivo.

-Bien yo iré- Oí su exclamación exasperada; mientras se aleja.

La verdad es que es él único método que he encontrado para sacarlo de ese estado depresivo que parece ser la base de esa nueva personalidad.

-No era necesario que lo trataras así- Me dice el todo terreno. Pero se que comprende que sólo lo hago para ayudar.

-Era necesario amigo, créeme- Afirmo con convicción.

-Él puede ser agradable si realmente lo intenta- Continua analítico cuando la forma del carro negro se desvanece en el interior del campamento.

Ahora sólo nos queda esperar, con la esperanza de que no terminemos huyendo de un grupo de cybertronianos enardecidos como la última vez que fue su turno. Una escena que me hace estremecer de sólo recordarlo.

-No fue tan malo- Responde Adannos sonriendo, -Si, estoy seguro de que él también recuerda ese casual encuentro, su gesto lo dice todo.

-Traidor- Susurro y él ríe con más fuerza.

…………………………………..

Kitt por su parte se dirigió al campamento deteniéndose en lo que podría ser considerada la entrada, el francotirador observo los alrededores buscando alguna evidencia que los delatara, antes de acceder.

-No veo nada- Comento por el transmisor avanzando lentamente sin transformarse.

El sonido de motor resonaba con suavidad rompiendo e silencio que recubría el lugar. –Parece abandonado- Prosiguió virando en las callejuelas sin notar nada. Sus sensores se mantenían activos, pero no lograban captar vida en la cercanía.

-Extraño- Pensó haciendo alto para transformarse.

-No es normal- Susurro indeciso sobre sacar su arma o no, si alguien se ocultaba tras esos densos muros una acción así podía ser malinterpretada, algo que él trataba de evadir.

Repentinamente sus sensores se activaron revelando diversas presencias a su alrededor.

El deportivo subió la guardia sin llegar a mostrarse agresivo.

-Impulse puede creer lo que desee, pero esta equivocado- Se dijo.

-¿Hola¿Me gustaría saber si se nos permitiría reabastecernos en este lugar?, represento a un grupo de viajeros que…- Pero el francotirador no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su discurso cuando una sombra se abalanzo sobre él derribándolo.

De inmediato trato de luchar contra su atacante pero un par de manos sostuvieron sus muñecas mientras un par de labios sellaba ese llamado de ayuda.

-¿Qué diablos?- Pensó, notando la figura femenina que lo aprisionaba. Sus cromas eran dorados, revelando una armadura fuerte y al mismo tiempo delicada, algunas partes revelaban parte de esa figura alterna terrestre, mientras la fuerza que presentaba era realmente impresionante.

-¿Decías?- Pregunto finalmente abandonando el beso, con una sonrisa traviesa, sus ópticos azulados brillaron anticipando la respuesta del mecha bajo ella.

Pero Kitt fue incapaz de replicar, esa era la primera vez que… bueno al menos se sintió aliviado de que Impulse no estuviese presente para verlo en esa situación tan penosa.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?- Se dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Podría hmmm¿Podría retirarse de mi?- Pregunto de modo amable pero la joven solo volvió acercarse a él de modo atrevido, recargándose suavemente contra su figura mientras trazaba sus manos sobre ciertas luces rojizas.

-¿Por qué?- Le cuestiono la femme en un tono seductor.

Kitt la miro impactado¿Por qué¿Por qué?, bueno no es que fuera tan malo, es decir la chica era atractiva y…

-Porque no...nos conocemos madame- Afirmo el cautivo con nerviosismo.

-Eso puede arreglarse- Contesto ella con rapidez, intentando obtener otro beso.

El transam se exalto, no podía quedarse ahí en medio de una calle desierta con una desconocida, atractiva pero desconocida femmebot mientras sus compañeros le esperaban a lo lejos.

-¡No, no podemos!- Grito apenado forcejeando para intentar levantarse cuando la chica se alejo levemente otrogadole espacio.

-Gracias- Exclamo parándose al momento mientras daba un par de pasos para alejarse de ella de manera disimulada intentando evitar ofenderla.

-Bien, creo que debo retirarme, ha sido un placer, heee… jovencita- Afirmo el transam dando la vuelta, la verdad es que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que eso se malinterpretara.

-¿Adonde vas?- Se oyó otra voz desde el interior de los edificios, revelando a otro par de femmes. –Creímos que deseaban quedarse un rato para recargar, -Continúo señalando hacia un costado donde las chicas traían encañonados a sus dos compañeros.

…………………………………

Impulse…

Su cara fue única, cuando nos vio llegar con las manos en alto mientras esas lindas escoltas nos mostraban el camino. Ja, ja, ja sin precio, creo que incluso Avalanche habría deseado ver eso, era imposible sonreír al verlo.

-Lo echaste a perder como siempre- Dije deteniéndome a su lado mientras bajaba mis manos lentamente, Adannos me imito sin decir nada, creo que él igual que Kitt estaba sumamente apenado por la pequeña emboscada.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- Pregunto mi teniente finalmente tratando de recuperarse del impacto miserablemente pues la posición temblorosa y levemente erguida de esas extremidades en su espalda eran más que suficiente para indicar lo nervioso que estaba, por primera vez fui feliz de no compartir el problema, pues la Silverado estaba igual.

-Ustedes son el grupo de insurgentes que ataco las instalaciones Autobot¿Cierto?-Pregunto la femme dorada, obviamente parecía ser su líder.

-¿Qué harán¿Nos enviaran de regreso para que nos ejecuten sin miramientos?- Le replico Kitt con otra pregunta, elevando sus defensas que parecían haberse desvanecido momentos antes después del inesperado encuentro.

La situación parecía ser seria, pero por más que me esforzaba por concentrarme no podía, debo admitir que me era imposible.

La líder camino a nuestro alrededor analizándonos, okay… ahora he comenzado a sentirme como un pedazo de mercancía si entienden a que me refiero.

-No se- Comento ella, -¿Qué opinan chicas¿Los sometemos a la ley o a nuestra ley?- Exclamo recibiendo diversos comentarios al respecto.

No sabía que pensar¿Qué podría ser peor su ley o la nuestra? Hmm pueden ser chicas, pero todos sabemos, que pelaron en esa guerra por sobrevivir, tal vez peor que muchos de nosotros.

-Les diré que – Continúo la guerrera, -Los dejaremos reabastecerse y partir en paz, después de todo comprendemos la razón de su inesperada traición, una amiga nuestra nos hizo ver su punto tiempo atrás-Afirmo en tono serio haciendo un ademán para que dejaran de apuntarnos.

Una ola de tranquilidad embargo mis sistemas al percatarme de lo que sucedía.

-Entonces debo entender que somos libres- Comento mi amigo con ese toque de duda.

-Efectivamente- Respondió la femmbot.

Después de eso el grupo tan sólo se acerco para saludar e indicarnos donde podíamos encontrar un lugar seguro para una recarga completa, algo que no habíamos tenido desde hace un buen tiempo.

Adannos y yo caminamos con ellas escuchando sus preguntas animadas, por un momento me sentí feliz, como lo hacia en esos días de la academia, cuando salía con mis amigos sin que nada más me importará, por un momento deje que el pasado se marchara, la guerra, el odio, rencor, le tristeza, el dolor se perdieran en un universo paralelo, permitiéndome vivir ese instante como si fuese normal.

De reojo pude ver a Kitt con ese gesto apenado mientras platicaba con esa chica quien constantemente le coqueteaba, realmente parecía una chispa inexperta en su primera cita. Pensé en algún modo de molestarlo en el futuro tomando esa escena como base, es decir un gran teniente, segundo al mando de una unidad entera, Primer oficial del famoso Avalanche preocupado de una chica.

Si que había material de donde elegir, seguro que el comandante reirá cuando…

-A veces no puedo evitar ser tan descuidado- Comente deteniendo el paso. ¿Cómo pude pensar algo así?...

-Nunca te dejes llevar demasiado por el momento- Una oración que mi comandante siempre usaba cada vez que olvidaba la seriedad de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Demonios- Continué volviendo de lleno a la realidad.

Adannos ya se había adelantado para cuando salí de ese trance, Kitt finalmente parecía dejar de saltar cada vez que la femme le sonreía, regresando el gesto y yo.

Yo tenía aún mucho que pensar.

…………………………………

El grupo partió al ciclo siguiente, dejando atrás ese breve momento, los tres habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en recarga, algo normal después de esa clase de esfuerzo; porque para ellos la guerra aún no había terminado.

Tal vez algún día buscarían eso que todo ser común desea, tal vez algún día lo recuperarían, pero mientras tanto; aún había mucho por que seguir.

………………………………………..

Notas del autor: Es cierto que la guerra nos roba muchas cosas, la inocencia, la felicidad, el amor, pero al mismo tiempo nos enseña apreciarlas más.


	3. Buscando la libertad

Capítulo 3

Buscando la libertad

Notas del Autor: Gracias a Tavata y Fantasía por su apoyo, este fic esta basado en el universo Talión.

………………………………….

Adannos…

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado ni me interesa, honestamente detalles como ese han dejado de tener un verdadero significado para un grupo como el nuestro. No hay momentos de paz o tranquilidad excepto quizá cuando circulamos por esos viejos caminos abandonados, solitarios pero al mismo tiempo felices. Atravesando esas planicies metálicas que integran nuestro amado hogar.

Nos hay reglas que nos detengan o dicten nuestro comportamiento; en esta vida solo existe la necesidad de sobrevivir otro día.

Cada ciclo es un nuevo comienzo, con un destino aún incierto, no hay futuro o pasado, no hay nada más que el presente con la esperanza de un futuro. Pero yo estoy más que consiente de que eso no puede ser realidad. Un cargo como el nuestro jamás se olvida, la traición siempre enmarcara el nombre que nos denomina, ante el resto de nuestra supuesta comunidad.

Pero a mi eso… no me importa.

Probablemente cualquiera que conozca mi historia pensara que he sido un tonto al haber abandonado todo lo que tenía. Una exitosa carrera, ser el orgullo de casa, un fiel seguidor de las reglas, complaciendo aquellos que supuestamente me apreciaban.

Pero deje todo atrás sin siquiera pensarlo, todo para ser un simple forajido. Traidor a los ojos de los míos, acompañado dos criminales, convirtiéndome en uno de los Mechas más buscados.

No es que disfrute del peligro o goce sabiendo que existe un precio por mi cabeza, no es que desee ser un insurgente o todo un héroe, es simplemente que necesitaba probar aquello por lo que peleamos, conocer más a fondo las razones que nos hacen seguir adelante. Necesitaba libertad.

Libertad de ser yo mismo, de decidir, opinar, crear, soñar.

Mi vida siempre se integro de ordenes e instrucciones, desde mi nacimiento no he sido otra cosa, más que una herramienta más en este mundo cibernético.

Mi creación fue completamente prevista, mis actividades, el lugar que debía desempeñar¿Cómo puedes vivir una eternidad sabiendo que afuera esa rutinaria existencia, hay mucho más?

La verdad es que no hay respuesta.

…………………………………..

Los tres vehículos se orillaron por un momento deteniéndose a las afueras de su nuevo destino, un punto sumamente peligroso para ellos, pero imposible de evitar.

Las estructuras metálicas suavemente iluminadas irrumpen el cielo eternamente oscuro. Sus imponentes figuras revelan el trabajo de una raza en todo su esplendor. Tecnología, conocimiento, sociedad.

……………………………………

Adannos…

Debo admitir que siempre he amado esa escena, recuerdo claramente aquellos ratos libres en los que disfrutaba admirando los paisajes que integraban la ciudad. Generalmente no disponía de mucho tiempo, por lo que me limitaba a ver el resultado del trabajo de otros. Yo era un oficial, mi obligación era mantener el orden nada más.

¿Cuántas veces observe mis manos pensativo, imaginando como podría crear algo más? No hay una respuesta real para ello.

Siempre desee ser algo diferente, pero cada vez que intentaba un nuevo proyecto aquellos que me rodeaban lo rechazaban.

¿Por qué podía ser capaz de diseñar nuevos sistemas de defensa, nuevas estrategias o movimientos de combate, pero no trazar unas sencillas líneas artísticas?

Todos me hablaban de las mejoras en los sistemas de seguridad, me daban a conocer los esquemas, hacían propuestas interesantes mientras platicaban de su vida real. Pero no yo.

No…Adannos debía quedarse en la base, su trabajo era mantener el lugar asegurado, no podía distraerse o algo más habría de pasar.

Mil veces alegue por esa libertad, obteniendo tan solo las mismas negativas, ocultas entre papeleos o burocracia.

Ahora todo es tan diferente, como dije antes no existe nada que nos haga parar. Debo admitir que me agrada sentir la libertad al correr por las vías al lado de mis compañeros, experimentar la sensación fría de los caminos poco usados mientras creamos nuevos movimientos peligrosos, osados.

Impulse es un maestro de la vía, admiro abiertamente su agilidad a pesar de tener esa gran forma alterna, Kitt por su parte parece entender el significado de las mismas haciéndose uno; creando esos toques de elegancia al avanzar.

Yo… no hay mucho que decir realmente, siendo una gran Pickup. Aún así me mantengo al alcance, disfrutando de esa libertad.

………………………………..

-No se si sea buena idea- Escuche el comentario del Transam quien observaba el escenario a mi lado.

-Probablemente no lo sea- Conteste, -Aún así estoy decidido arriesgarme-Proseguí con naturalidad. Hemos sobrevivido a tanto, que no me importa un reto más, incluso creo que lo necesito.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas Ad. Podría hacerse realidad- Oí la advertencia de Impulse, -Aunque siendo honestos a mi tampoco me preocupa; después de todo ya paso bastante tiempo; no creo que seamos prioridad- Continuo con ese toque despreocupado tan suyo.

-Dos contra uno, que más da, irán aunque sepan que es una trampa mortal, lo que probablemente es- Susurro Kitt transformándose resignado antes de que volviéramos al camino.

Al llegar a la metrópoli las cosas no se veían tan distintas a lo que conocíamos ya saben las acostumbradas rutinas, con mechas en diversos puntos, el transito local, las construcciones comunes, como si nada hubiese pasado. Probablemente para la mayoría de los presentes nuestra traición no fue más que una noticia más en el reportaje matutino, resumiendo su vida a sus simples actividades; como lo hacía yo anteriormente.

Los tres nos integramos al transito general, el trafico estaba un poco cargado, pero accesible, algunos de los mechas quienes trabajaban o recorrían las aceras nos daban un rápido vistazo antes de continuar con lo suyo. Estaba seguro que se trataba de nuestras figuras descuidadas en esa zona exclusiva lo que los hacia voltear; pero no tardo mucho para que simplemente nos ignoraran mientras nos adentrábamos en las calles que pertenecían a los reconocidos barrios bajos. Ahí no éramos más que un número más y ese descuido que presentábamos era lo normal para los que no poseían una gran fortuna o un empleo decente.

Conseguir un lugar para quedarse no fue un reto, aunque el alimento seria diferente, no disponíamos de mucho efectivo y mis cuentas habían sido congeladas después del incidente de la prisión. Es cierto que podíamos hacer uno que otro trabajo pero en calidad de delincuente es un poco más complicado.

-Voy a salir un rato, traeré algo de energon- Exclame saliendo del cuarto dejando que ambos tuviesen un poco de paz. A veces es necesario y ellos aún tienen mucho de que conversar.

Tal vez debería sentirme agradecido de no haber conocido a ese comandante o tal vez no, la verdad es que no se que pensar de él, es decir leí sus expedientes en la base, pero la mayoría de las cosas que platican… o mejor dicho que impulse platica son tan ajenas a lo que encontré en ese archivo.

Ahora Kitt no habla de él, no menciona su nombre y siento que ha intentado desligar esa parte de su vida con su actual realidad. Algo que se es en vano, finalmente esa es en parte la razón por la que estamos en este punto en primer lugar.

……………………………….

La Silverado se alejo de los viejos apartamentos internándose en las zonas aledañas mientras admiraba el paisaje a su alrededor buscando algún modo de conseguir ese preciado energon. Había muchos comercios de mala muerte por la zona, remarcando la fama de la sección, en la acera algunas Femmes reían saludando a los paseantes mientras las luces de colores adornaban los sucios muros metálicos buscando ocultar su mal estado.

El sabía que su figura sucia y cansada no era atractiva para muchos de los presentes, algo que agradeció en gran manera, de menos así no atraería compañía indeseable.

El orgullo de oficial se había esfumado dejando tan sólo al mecha presente. Un último recorrido a pie le hizo percatarse de que ese no era el lugar indicado para buscar.

-Aquí no hay nada útil- Exclamo para si con un toque de decepción, -Tal vez en el otro lado del sector- Continuo. Sus amigos no le dirían nada si fallaba, pero para el todo terreno era importante cumplir su palabra.

Con pasos lentos giro para volver por donde había llegado. Sus puertas reposaban hacia abajo revelando su verdadero sentir.

-Nunca prometas algo que es imposible de cumplir, debes apegarte a las reglas y atenerte- Repitió recordando una de tantas reglas que había tenido que aprender para poder alcanzar su ultima asignación.

Sus ópticos se cerraron por un leve instante reviviendo esos breves momentos de entrenamiento, que buen mecha había sido, aprendiendo cada precepto al pie de la letra con orgullo.

-Que tonto había sido- Su sonrisa se marco en su rostro, -Es verdad que en ese entonces no tenia alicientes solo seguir las instrucciones, no como un verdadero ser independiente, si no como un simple robot sin alma, fácilmente comparable a la creación de un humano.

-Patético- Susurro notando su reflejo en uno de los cristales que enmarcaban en parte el camino.

Su figura antes altiva se había transformado en uno más del ciclo, esas alas puerta se mantenían parejas a pesar del estado de ánimo, conservando ese equilibrio en su estructura, el verde se entre perdía con manchas negruscas que opacaban el antiguo brillo¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te diste una pasadita?- Se pregunto aproximándose a la vitrina.

La Silverado nunca fue muy dada a la presunción, pero siempre mantenía su figura limpia cumpliendo con los estatus impuestos.

-Bueno de menos así nadie te reconocerá- Afirmo buscando el lado positivo de la situación, algo que podía ser contagioso de parte de Impulse.

Adannos continúo admirando esa imagen unos momentos más, perdido en esos pensamientos sin percatarse de una presencia que se aproximaba a él indecisa. Los pasos suaves de la femme se detuvieron a unos pocos metros, cuando esa suave voz irrumpió toda idea de su procesador.

-¿Adannos, eres tú?- Se escucho la pregunta. El todo terreno se congelo al momento, esa voz era tan familiar, tanto que no se atrevió a voltear, aunque el reflejo de la joven de cromas violeta en la vitrina solo revelaba la realidad.

-No puede ser- Comento el 4x4 sin moverse. -De todas las ciudades o lugares del planeta tenía que estar ella ahí- Pensó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestiono el mecha finalmente volteando para enfrentarla, a esa joven, la única que lo habría hecho dudar sobre abandonar su carrera, la misma que le rogó la olvidará, la misma que robo el brillo de esa chispa mucho tiempo atrás.

La chica le miro con esos ópticos azulados tan brillantes y hermosos como él día que la conoció, él revivió ese breve momento el cual se mantuvo guardado en lo profundo de ese procesador cual tesoro, su mano viajo instintivamente hacia su chispa reposando sobre su estructura.

-Eso esta en el pasado- Se dijo, -Junto con el resto de su vida.

-Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso¿no lo crees?- Replico la femme aproximándose aún más para tomar esa mano entre las suyas.

Como si el tiempo se congelará los dos se observaron con atención sin moverse, tan solo disfrutando de ese breve instante como lo habrían hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-No…-Susurro la Silverado recobrando la cordura, no deberías preguntar, menos después de cómo partiste- Afirmo separándose de la joven. Ese era un error, él debía salir de ahí.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo la joven purpúrea sosteniendo esas puertas con suavidad, acariciándolas lentamente, pero el ex oficial tan solo se alejo evitando el contacto.

-Tu hiciste la elección tiempo atrás, ahora yo también hice la mía y creeme mi vida no es nada que desee compartir- Aseguro el Mecha algo resentido. Existen heridas que ni siquiera el tiempo puede sanar y esa era una de ellas.

-En eso te equivocas Adi- Respondió ella de inmediato, -Ahora podemos hacer esa vida real, libres como siempre quisimos- Exclamo animada.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, estas en un error- Finalizo el todo terreno alejándose para transformarse.

Ella le imito adoptando esa forma tan familiar, a una jeep Liberty, la cual entremezclaba esos cromas púrpuras con plateados se diviso a su lado, lista para perseguirlo de ser necesario.

-Ahora quien es el que huye- Le reclamo la chica adelantándose para bloquear al camino.

-Voy de paso- Contesto el 4x4 arrancando motor en modo de advertencia, pero ella no se retiro.

-Debes escucharme primero- Explico la femme, pero el oficial estaba cansado de eso, ahora solo deseaba volver para recargarse pensando en que quizá podrían conseguir energon en otro punto.

-!No, espera¡ te reconocí, los vi cuando llegaron a la ciudad, al principio creí que estaba imaginando cosas, con tu rostro en todas las noticias revelando tu traición directa al mismo Prime, trabajando con ese grupo de insurgentes peligrosos pensé que jamás entrarías a una metrópoli, pero al verte circulando por las calles, sabía que debía verte- Comento la chica

Adannos no respondió. No era necesario, tiempo atrás ella lo había abandonando, argumentando que su carrera era lo único importante para él, que siempre seria un simple dron atrapado en la monotonía de su vida, condenado a eso nada más. Ella ni siquiera le permitió hablar, buscando el pretexto para huir, porque así era su personalidad, negándose a todo lo que la sociedad imponía, salvaje, amante de esa…Libertad…

-Admítelo- Pensó el 4x4, -Esa también fue una razón, siempre quisiste experimentar aquello por lo que ella te abandono, conocer lo que le atraía , lo que era mejor que tú- Finalizo en su procesador.

-Tal vez ahora puedo decir que en parte te entiendo, que comprendo tus razones; pero el tiempo para nosotros paso, ambos continuamos- Susurro la Silverado en ese tono que la femme tanto amaba.

-Te extrañe Adi, de verdad que si, yo deseaba que los dos…yo…yo sabia que éramos muy distintos que lo nuestro no funcionaria, pero ahora…ahora se que no es así- Afirmo la joven, -Debo admitir que me sorprendí al ver ese reportaje hace tiempo, pero ahora que te veo solo se que debemos estar juntos, tu eres osado y…-Explico la Jeep.

-Te equivocas, no soy osado, solo hago lo que cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho, me alegra ver que estas bien- Finalizo el todo terreno acelerando para pasar a su lado sin lastimarla, aunque esa acción haya rayado su costado contra uno de los muros. Eso no era importante, tan solo salir de ahí para dejar ese pasado atrás nuevamente.

Jamás previo que ella se lanzaría con todo sin importarle nada al igual que la primera vez.

…………………………………….

Impulse…

Observo el cronometro en el muro, esperando el regreso de Ad. Pero sin resultado; debo admitir que estoy sumamente aburrido, atrapado en un cuartucho en medio de una gran ciudad. Que terrible es el destino.

-Hey Kitt, Ad. Ya se tardo ¿Te parece si salimos a buscarlo?, no deseo que le suceda algo, con eso de que estamos en medio de una ciudad donde nos categorizar como algunos de los criminales más buscados junto con tu amigo decepticon pues…- Comente atrayendo la atención de mi teniente.

-Tu elocuencia es inspiradora Impulse- Exclamo mi amigo avanzando hacia la puerta.

-¿Verdad que si?, debería dedicarme a eso- Afirme saliendo con él.

Sip yo era feliz, a pesar de todo, él parecía estar recuperando esa vieja personalidad y yo parecía volver poco a poco adoptar ese papel que me corresponde en el grupo; Avalanche pudo haberse marchado, pero de menos Ady sigue con nosotros.

Los dos avanzamos por las calles en nuestro modo vehículo, yo estaba impactado por la cantidad de chicas que recorrían esos lugares, era peligroso pero parecía no importarles, pensé que tal vez alguna había logrado divisar a nuestro amigo; ya saben una gran e imponente Silverado seguro que no es fácil de ignorar.

Pero como siempre Kitt se me adelanto, aunque sus acciones no fueron para preguntar; si no para indicar el lugar donde nuestro oficial extraviado se encontraba.

Sobre la acera sentado con dos de sus puertas dislocadas y ralladas.

-Ad. ¿Qué sucedió?, pregunte de inmediato notando el daño, para cualquiera en su estado el simple movimiento de esas apéndices dañadas seria más que suficiente para obtener un grito adolorido; pero él se veía en el espacio, lejos de ahí.

-¿Ad?- Repetí la pregunta mientras trataba de medio acomodar sus alas dañadas.

-Déjalo- Murmuro finalmente tratando de alejar la extremidad de mis manos, pero fallando rotundamente, un rechinido de metal fue todo lo que se escucho, pero sin movimiento acompañado.

-Esta completamente dislocado, no hagas eso o la separaras por completo de su lugar, y creeme no quieres hacer eso- Advertí sacando mi kit médico, después de todo yo era un ingeniero bastante capacitado para daños de batalla, y con Kitt tenía suficiente experiencia en esa case de casos.

Eso y la constante necesidad de Avalanche de meterse en las situaciones más peligrosas en pos del inocente.

Reí levemente al recordar esto mientras me concentraba en su costado.

-Dolerá-

Kitt por su parte estaba incado frente a nuestra Pickup hablando levemente, no alcance a escuchar lo que decía pero por el gesto sabía que era importante.

Jamás supe ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió¿Qué hablaron en ese momento¿O porque ad termino en ese estado?, ellos no lo mencionaron, Kitt y yo ayudamos a nuestra camioneta a llegar a nuestra casa improvisada, yo no presionaría, tarde o temprano sabía que alguno de ellos platicaría sobre lo que sucedió, mientras tanto les daría su tiempo, porque ellos tienen mi confianza.

………………………………

Adannos no le dijo todo a Kitt; no menciono como reacciono ella al final, o como él tuvo otra coalición dañando su otro costado por evitar el golpe, si importar lo que pasará; no deseaba lastimarla, pero para la femme no importaba oi conseguia lo suyo o... la Jeep se marcho sin decir nada. Igual que la primera vez, después de un ataque similar al de la primera despedida.

……………………………...

-Siempre enfatizas tu punto de ese modo, dices que me amas pero sólo me dañas, dices que me quieres pero lo único que has hecho es destrozar lo que fui, no somos iguales, no pensamos igual, ambos deseábamos conocer la libertad, pero a pesar de eso jamás cambiara lo que tuvimos o no tuvimos.

………………………………

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver nuevamente- Pensé sintiendo por primera vez el dolor de esos daños. No los físicos si no los que reabriste con esas palabras.

-Estaremos un tiempo en esta ciudad, hasta que te recuperes del todo- Escuche la exclamación de mi amigo francotirador, seguido de la rápida aceptación de Impulse.

……………………………….

Notas del Autor: A veces los encuentros más inesperados se dan donde nunca imaginamos. En especial cuando la vida desea recordarnos o enseñarnos algo.


	4. El fracaso no es una opción

Capitulo 4

El fracaso no es una opción

Notas de Autor: Gracias a Tavata y fantasía de un ángel. Saludos, grax por sus reviews, me alegra que les agrade la historia.

……………………………

Impulse…

De menos lo peor había pasado… o eso es lo que yo deseaba.

Adannos no ha dicho nada más acerca del accidente, manteniendo todo para él. Algo que hasta cierto punto me deprime un poco; no es que lo demuestre abiertamente, no es necesario. Ya con el Transam es más que suficiente. Pero hay que admitir que para el tiempo que llevamos como compañeros y amigos, ya debería ser capaz de confiar en mí.

-Tal vez lo hace porque no desea preocuparte de más; si eso debe ser- Me digo tratando de convencerme mientras reviso sus heridas, aquellas que aún resaltan dolosamente frente a mí. –Como quisiera poder ayudarte, eliminar ese dolor constante, sacarte de esa situación sin más- Susurre acomodando algunos componentes suavemente.

Es verdad que tengo el conocimiento para hacerlo, pero no hay recursos para más. Como pude repare algunas conexiones internas, colocando en su lugar los mecanismos esperando que eso los haga sanar.

-Se que es doloroso, pero te aseguro que todo es por tu bienestar- Continué tratando de reconfortarlo, probablemente no tenga idea de que le estoy hablando, pero esto me hace sentir mejor de algún modo, con ayuda de Kitt atoramos las extremidades a un costado del muro inmovilizándolo.

Lo he obligado a entrar en recarga esperando que con eso los daños comiencen a desaparecer con mayor velocidad. Ese es un proceso lento y doloroso al que siempre he evitado recurrir a menos que no exista otra alternativa, pero las condiciones no se prestan para más.

Me siento atado, frustrado¿De que sirve conocer la respuesta si no puedes aplicarla¿Si no hay nadie que desee escucharla? Hace mucho que no estaba tan desesperado. Quisiera salir corriendo de aquí., gritarle al mundo que ahí estamos, que vengan por nosotros y acaben con esa existencia vacía, pero eso… no solucionaría el problema, no sanaría a Ad, ni le devolvería la confianza a Kitt, mucho menos nos devolvería aquellos que ahora están con Primus. No es mi papel darme por vencido, no es parte de mi trabajo o personalidad. Yo debo ser fuerte, por ellos… por mí.

Es sólo que a veces es tan difícil, que no se si pueda continuar con esa falsa felicidad. La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros creyó llegar más allá del Talión y el seguir es más que un simple reto.

…………………………..

El francotirador camino hacia el impala quien continuaba trabajando en la estructura externa de su amigo herido.

-Es más aparatoso de lo que parece- Comento Impulse tratando de aligerar la situación, pero su teniente no era tonto, sabía lo que estaba pasando, entendía que el chico no deseaba mostrar lo que pensaba, intentando amenizar la carga que ahora parecía ser más pesada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Pregunto finalmente, un dato importante para trazar el siguiente curso de acción.

El joven alférez suspiro analizando el daño. No podía mentirle, él comprendía que su compañero necesitaba el dato real.

-No lo se- Exclamo después de un rato; -Con las herramientas y repuestos estaríamos listos en un par de ciclos, pero así… No puedo deducirlo del todo, cada mecha es diferente en ese aspecto, puedo darte un estimado pero eso es todo- Prosiguió.

-¿Qué piezas necesitamos exactamente?- Continuo el transam su interrogatorio.

-¿Para que quieres saber?, no es como si pudieras salir a la calle a comprarlas ¿Cierto?- Se escucho la contestación.

El silencio se hizo presente por un instante después de eso.

…………………………….

Impulse…

No se que estaba pensando, no se porque conteste así, demonios él solo quiere ayudar y yo lo echo a perder nuevamente. Es sólo que el estrés me esta matando, por primera vez desde que sucedió esto desearía que Avalanche estuviera aquí. No se porque pero siempre me reconforto saber que estaba ahí, presente a pesar de todo.

Apenado levante la vista sin saber que esperar de Kitt, lo había lastimado nuevamente, eso era un hecho, pero era un oficial ¿Cierto?, tal vez ya era hora de que comenzará actuar como tal.

El silencio era sofocante, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, pero lo único que conseguí fue captar esos ópticos

Rojizos los cuales brillaron con frialdad mientras me observaba sin siquiera moverse; a veces olvidaba lo imponente que podía ser cuando quería.

-No es gracioso- Contesto de manera cortante.

-No era una broma- Respondí con el mismo toque. Honestamente la falta de alimento, las constantes presiones, la falta de recursos, de las necesidades básicas y ahora con un miembro del grupo herido la tensión comenzó a llegar. Adannos sólo era el pretexto.

-Comprendo que te sientas un poco presionado, pero creo que ese es mi papel preocuparme por ello; ahora si me dijeras lo que necesitas- Oí la explicación de Kitt quien de inmediato recupero su pasividad tratando de hacer a un lado ese enojo.

Pero después de tanto retenerlo, después de toda esa carga… todos tenemos un límite.

Yo no era de los que se enojaban fácilmente, pero él parecía haber cruzado la barrera con esa actitud; lo que me enfureció. Hace algunos ciclos habíamos tenido que arrastrarlo literalmente para que saliera de su letargo mientras dejaba que el mundo se nos viniera encima nuevamente, creo que de no ser por Adannos me habría arrastrado cuesta abajo.

Él critico a Avalanche por haberse marchado, pero no vio que el estaba imitando esa actitud egoísta. No…¿Para que?... Era más fácil culpar a los caídos. Y repentinamente quería actuar como siempre, considerado, preocupado, nosotros antes que él. No eso no funcionaría, al menos no esta vez.

-Ya te dije… ¿Para que?- Repetí haciendo énfasis en la pregunta.

-Realmente no puedo hacer nada si no me lo permites, y también estoy preocupado…- Comenzó su explicación pero yo no le permití seguir dándole un leve empujón.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Pregunto esta vez con mas emoción en su voz. Estaba confundido, yo jamás había sido así con él.

-¿Qué me sucede?... ¿Qué ME SUCEDE?...Tu que crees querido jefe¿Qué crees que sucede?- Le replique con una serie de cuestionamientos que tan sólo estaban dirigidos a herir al presente,

-Te diré que me sucede- Continué sacando esa frustración, tú eres el problema, primero auto lamentándote, sintiéndote menos, tratando de acabar con todo, culpando a alguien que ya no esta presente¿Acaso era necesario que alguien más saliera herido para que reaccionaras?, eres un teniente demonios, nuestro segundo al mando, pero no…

-Has actuado como un inconsciente que no piensa más que en su persona. Nosotros nos arriesgamos por ti, para salvarte; pero tal vez ese fue el error, debí dejarte atrás e ir a buscar al comandante- Le grite-

Kitt no respondió.

-Ahora quieres hacerte el fuerte, ahora si ...mis amigos, como no. ¿Por qué no dices su nombre¿Por qué evitas mencionarlo?- Continué.

Mi objetivo era lastimarlo, desquitar mis frustraciones, liberarme, el objetivo fue él, no quería hacerlo, realmente me siento mal por aquello, pero una vez emitidas las palabras no hay manera de borrarlas del procesador.

Cuando termine la presión se había desvanecido de mi chispa, pero ya era un poco tarde, de inmediato tape mi procesador de voz con mis manos, arrepentido.

-¿Qué había hecho?- Me pregunte esperando lo peor, -seguramente saldrá a toda velocidad de aquí- Pensé- No lo culpo- Murmure notando que no se movía de su lugar.

El continuo de pie con los brazos cruzados observándome de modo comprensivo antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta, -¿Ya terminaste?-

Eso me dejo más que extrañado.

-¿Qué?- Dije inseguro tratando de recuperarme de la impresión.

-¿Qué si terminaste?, necesito la lista para poder…SALIR A COMPRAR LOS COMPONENTES- Recalco elevando sus puertas un poco para hacer más claro en punto.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, No tenemos créditos ni nada¿Cómo?- Quise seguir pero el gesto de aburrimiento que hizo al escucharme me hizo guardar silencio.

-Sólo dame la lista yo tengo todo cubierto- Aseguro

Bien que más daba, no tenía nada que perder después de todo.

Él salio con los nombres guardados en el sub espacio sin decir nada más.

-¿Qué pensaba hacer para obtenerlos?, no lo sabía. Mientras no matara a alguien por ellos…

No pude evitar sonreírme levemente, después de todo con ese gesto me di cuenta de que todo poco a poco parec´´ia recuperarse, pasando del dolor y la culpa, al yo puedo ser mejor.

……………………………

Kitt…

Yo entendía que estaba ofuscado, necesitaba desahogarse, aunque debo admitir que sus reclamos con… bueno con ese mecha carmesí si me dolieron, ha pero tiene razón no he sido más que un tonto todo este tiempo. Creo que es momento de solucionar eso.

No importa lo que piensen, era mi responsabilidad su bienestar, el de ambos lo quisieran o no y no les iba a fallar.

Llegue hasta mi destino, una vieja avenida cerrada, un lugar exclusivo para los que sabían que buscar. La oscuridad era lo único que acompañaba mi figura, la cual se mezclo con el paisaje, dejando a la vista ese sencillo escáner carmesí. Debo admitir que al principio cuando Impulse me dio esta forma alterna creí que estaba loco, pero ahora me gusta, definitivamente creo que va con mi personalidad. O… Es la costumbre. Que importa.

Avance con lentitud hasta llegar a al inicio de la vía transformándome.

-Veo que el retador llego, pensé que no te presentarías- Escuche la voz de aquel que sería mi contrincante otro Mecha, otro deportivo quien resaltaba con sus cromas blancos un contraste completo con mi figura real.

-Me gusta tu estilo-Prosiguió acercándose para darme la mano.

Soy Whiteracer, no muy original, pero que más da- Dijo antes de señalar el camino.

-Las reglas son simples, el primero en llegar al otro lado de la vía gana- Afirmo

De la nada muchos otros mechas salieron para apreciar la carrera mientras los créditos comenzaban a pasar por sus manos.

-Siempre escuche que los Decepticons eran buenos para las carreras prohibidas- Comento alistándose.

-Si eso he escuchado- Conteste, -Cuando vea alguno le preguntare- Afirme

-Aja- Fue su respuesta adoptando su figura alterna.

Un camaro blanco de un año similar al mío resalto con su brillo, su estructura era muy parecida a la que yo poseía, diseños comunes para esos años en la tierra. Una serie de luces se encendieron marcando el camino, - ja, si impulse supiera-Me dije- Tal vez por eso estaba de tan buen humor.

-Supe que tu comandante era uno, uno de ellos- Oí su voz abandonar esa figura alterna.

Un chico que disfruta provocar a sus competidores, -Qué lastima que hoy no estoy de humor-Me dije encendiendo el motor.

Los dos nos preparamos, era una buena apuesta después de todo, mi rifle por sus créditos, una buena apuesta, una que no pensaba perder.

Los motores rugieron indicando el inicio, un arrancon y fue suficiente, los dos salimos de inmediato. ¿Alguna vez mencione las modificaciones que tenía mi diseño?, ja,ja,ja no tuvo mucha oportunidad.

La diferencia en velocidad fue más que suficiente, yo no brillaba como él por fuera pero el motor si que sabía responder, una curva cerrada fue más que suficiente para ganar mayor distancia entre ambos corredores, un apoyo extra para asegurar la victoria. Esa sería una buena competencia entre meros criminales.

………………………………

Kitt regreso poco después con las piezas de repuesto y algo de energón, Impulse estaba impresionado, no sabía lo que el otro había hecho para conseguirlas, pero la mirada de satisfacción solo hizo crecer su curiosidad, aunque después de la ultima conversación no se atrevió a preguntar. Afortunadamente la Silverado no tenía idea de esto, por lo que para él no fue difícil cuestionar al transam sobre el origen de esas piezas nuevas.

-Las gane- Comento con sencillez.

Ambos compañeros le miraron extrañados, -¿Ganaste?, no mataste a nadie ¿Verdad?- Continuo el todo terreno, obviamente pensando lo mismo que el Impala.

-Si así es, acepte un contrato para poder obtener créditos- Confirmo el francotirador obteniendo un gesto triste de parte del par.

-Ha que rayos, no… no mate a nadie, es triste que me crean capaz, corrí un par de veces¿Okay? Por Primus que parecen mis creadores- Dijo al fin exasperado.

-¿Corriste?- Exclamo Impulse impresionado.

-Si- Afirmo Kitt

-¿Cómo funcionaron las modificaciones¿Qué tal desemboco el motor? Y la aceleración ¿En cuantos segundos?...

Las preguntas salieron de su ser olvidando por completo la discusión pasada, eso era bueno para Kitt, el se encargaría de que todo recobrara sentido, se aseguraría de que ellos volvieran a vivir una vida normal. ¿Cómo? Eso no era importante, sólo el resultado al final.

-Dejar de pensar de manera derrotista era un buen comienzo, eso y comenzar aprovechar sus habilidades un poco más-

Después de todo, el fracaso no era una opción.

……………………………………..

Notas del autor: Es importante no darse por vencido, es posible alcanzar cualquier resultado si realmente deseamos que suceda con todo el corazón.


	5. Trabajo peligroso, una familia feliz

Capítulo 5

Trabajo peligroso, una familia feliz…

Notas del autor: Un capitulo un poco gracioso pero inocente, gracias a Tavata y Fantasía (Basado en el Universo de Talion)

…………………………….

Kitt…

Okay al principio no creí que terminaríamos haciendo esto, la verdad es que ¿quien lo imaginaria?, la idea era, obtener suficientes créditos para salir de ese lugar antes de que alguien nos detectará y ahora estamos adentro del negocio de las carreras clandestinas.

No corriendo, si no con un taller improvisado, aunque hay que ver lo bueno de lo malo, ahora Impulse parece disfrutar de su trabajo más que antes, ya no hemos peleado después de ese ciclo, Adannos esta prácticamente de nuevo en una pieza, algo que agradezco, porque cada salida por refacciones sería imposible de no ser por su gran espacio trasero, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Rayos ¿De donde vino esa idea?, creo que me hace daño tener a ese Impala a mi lado todo el día. Afortunadamente nadie es Psíquico por aquí.

……………………….

Kitt estaba acomodando algunas piezas en el interior del apartamento mientras sonreía abiertamente dejando escapar una que otra carcajada; algo que llamo la atención de su compañero de actividad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le pregunto la Silverado de manera repentina haciendo que el transam saltara dejando caer la caja que sostenía.

-¡AH!, ¡No hagas eso!, ¿Acaso quieres que se congele mi procesador?- Respondió el francotirador calmándose, ese había sido un buen susto después de todo.

-Lo siento mucho- Respondió Adannos, - Es sólo que te escuche reír y…,- Detuvo la frase notando la mirada culpable que el deportivo trataba de ocultar mirando hacia otro lado.

-Te reías de mi ¿Verdad?- Le cuestiono de manera más seria mientras cruzaba sus brazos deteniéndose frente al auto quien era mucho más pequeño en estructura que él.

Un gesto de lo siento fue todo lo que recibió a cambio, mientras Kitt buscaba la manera de escabullirse del asunto, oportunidad que tuvo en cuanto el Impala entro con el último data pad de pedidos.

-Chicos, es bueno ver que ya llegaron, tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente con la gran carrera que se celebrará en un par de ciclos- Comento alegre, la verdad es que la vida en esos barrios bajos no fue tan mala cuando comenzaron hacer amigos, muchos mechas que vivían ahí era por falta de recursos. Cybertronianos sencillos que sólo buscaban seguir su vida sin importarles la política o la guerra, no es como si fuesen a ganar más por ello; y el grupo de traidores se había ganado su lugar en ese punto con trabajo duro.

-Sólo espero que esta vez no haya recorridos de enforcers, ya sabes como en la última- Comento el Transam alejándose discretamente del todo terreno mientras dejaba al distraído de Impulse entre ellos.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, no habrá problema, porque a parecer los oficiales están más preocupados por la visita de Springer que por perseguir a pequeños infractores- Afirmo el ingeniero de modo despreocupado.

-Si rebasar el límite de velocidad atravesando las avenidas con descuido para saltar entre algunas estructuras protegidas debido a su calidad histórica, arriesgando a todo aquel que se atreviese por accidente es un simple infractor, no quiero saber lo que será un infractor mayor- Contesto el francotirador avanzando alrededor de su amigo.

Adannos quien imitaba los movimientos de Kitt, así como la misma velocidad para tratar de agarrar al escurridizo deportivo se detuvo al oír el nombre, olvidando su venganza por un momento.

-¿Springer?- Repitió inseguro.

-Así es, el triplecon verde, el helicóptero auto- Afirmo el Muscle car con su mirada fija en el data pad que sostenía.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo finalmente intrigado por la reciente atención de la camioneta.

-Springer es uno de los consejeros más apegados a Prime, si él viene, probablemente Rodimus también, lo que implicará una exhaustiva búsqueda en la ciudad, la cual comenzarán por estas zonas, eso te lo puedo asegurar- Exclamo el 4x4, -Imagina si nos detectan por aquí, seria el fin de todo- Prosiguió con seriedad.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?- Pregunto Impulse intrigado.

-Fui jefe de seguridad, conozco los procedimientos, además eso es lo que yo haría de seguir en el cargo- La afirmación era más que obvia, Kitt no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por un momento al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, pero ahora no podía cambiar eso, ¿Cierto?, ¿Cierto?.

-Siempre que tenemos algo prometedor ese sujeto llega arruinarnos la existencia, demonios que mala suerte- Respondió el Impala algo decepcionado comprendiendo la verdadera gravedad del asunto.

-¿Cuándo llegará?- Interrumpió el francotirador finalmente.

-¿HM?, pues…. Hmmm, ha sip- Murmuro el ingeniero revisando su pad mientras buscaba la información, -Espera esta por aquí- Continuo en voz baja recorriendo la información. Adannos y Kitt se miraron, la carrera sería en dos ciclos, era lógico que el convoy de seguridad arribara pronto, tal vez ya estaba en la ciudad, mientras ellos lo desconocían.

-Okay llegarán… Ups- Exclamo Impulse para sí.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con ups?- Le cuestiono el transam de inmediato, -Llegan hoy chicos, las fronteras estarán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso, o sea que … estamos atrapados aquí hasta que ellos se marchen- Comento algo apenado por no haber verificado esa información tan importante antes.

-Fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso- Gruño el francotirador preocupado.

…………………………………..

-Era lo que faltaba, todo iba tan bien, y ahora ese sujeto regresaba hacer nuestra existencia miserable, debíamos hacer algo antes de que esas revisiones iniciarán, escapar una vez fue una cosa, teníamos la ventaja de la sorpresa, pero ahora era completamente distinto. No había planes de escape, o estrategias calculadas, sólo la necesidad de evitar esa captura que implicaría la terminación de manera segura- Pensó el deportivo.

-Ellos no saben que estamos aquí, debemos tratar de ocultarnos, probablemente no reconocerán del todo a Impulse pero Ad y yo estamos en una seria desventaja.

-Okay haremos lo siguiente, primero Impluse, cambiaremos los cromas y modificaremos lo más que se pueda su look; usaremos algunas de las piezas que conseguimos para ello, el color también, digo somos modelos en serie, debe haber más de un impala en Cybertron por ejemplo.

-Pero Kitt, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Argumento el auto pensativo, -Ustedes estuvieron en contacto directo con ellos, es más Adannos fue prácticamente su compañero de vida, aunque cambiemos cromas y adapte esos accesorios los reconocerán a menos que el cambio sea muy drástico- Explico el ingeniero caminando por la habitación analizando las piezas recién llegadas deteniéndose frente a la caja que el transan había tirado antes.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- Se dijo abriéndola para descubrir unos componentes rotos, -Saben chicos creo que tengo una idea- Comento de modo risueño.

Los otros dos le miraron con preocupación, ¿Idea?- Exclamo la Silverado.

-Claro queridas amigas- Río Impulse.

……………………………….

A las afueras en la calle un grito a la par resonó con un gran eco después de ese comentario.

………………………………

-Será temporal- Comento el Ingeniero.

-Jamás- Fue la respuesta final.

………………………………..

Esa misma tarde, las revisiones comenzaron, pero no en busca de contrabando o corredores, si no en busca de algún posible fugitivo peligroso, pero en ese apartamento solo vivían dos jóvenes femmes y un mecánico algo afortunado según los policías asignados.

Adannos observo su figura en el espejo de la habitación, su color verdoso continuaba presente, algo otorgado por la vida de su chispa simplemente no se podía cambiar era parte de quien realmente era; pero sus extremidades relucían con delicadeza con ese toque femenino, un poco más reducido en proporción que antes, su amigo…si esa era la definición que podía darle después de tan terrible idea… había hecho un trabajo excelente, se veía bastante bien a pesar de todo, un poco alta, pero de ahí en fuera.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?- Gimió mientras esperaba a Kitt quien se negaba a salir de la habitación.

-Esto es lo más bajo, disgustante y …- Gruño el francotirador mientras Impulse terminaba los últimos toques en su espalda.

-Ha no te preocupes contigo termine rápido, debo decir que tu figura ya era algo fina desde antes- Comento el ingeniero obteniendo una mirada de…-Vuelve a decir eso y la próxima cosa con la que use mi rifle será tu chispa-

-Tranquilo Kitt, así pareces una furiosa decepticon, linda pero mortal, algo que no deseamos- Advirtió el muscle car americano.

-Gracioso, gracioso- Susurro el transam.

-Sólo necesitan modular su voz con decibeles más agudos, será temporal chicos es poco tiempo, rápido- Les informo el alférez saliendo con Kitt detrás.

-Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si nos concentramos en lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que todo esto comenzará?- Comento Impulse saliendo de inmediato del apartamento.

-De menos soy feliz de que nadie que me conozca sepa de esto- Afirmo la Silverado siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Ad. Necesitamos otras piezas, porque las que teníamos tuve que usarlas, ¿Podrían ir por más?, ya hable con el dueño de la tienda, nos fiaran por esta vez, ¿Por favor irían?- Rogó el chico con cara tierna esperando el rotundo no que jamás llego.

-Demonios Impulse, y yo creí que Kitt era malo al reírse, pero okay vamos K tenemos cosas que recoger.

Kitt se transformó sin hablar, de menos en modo vehículo se veía igual lo que ya era ganancia.

………………………………

-Matare a Springer por haber venido, matare a Adannos por hacer énfasis en la llegada de ese triplecon, matare a Impulse por su… idea…-Pensó enumerando cada víctima para su lista mientras avanzaba.

-¿Qué diría ahora el chico carmesí si los viera?, no quería ni imaginar; Nota volver a matar a Avalanche cuando lo viera al otro lado- Prosiguió para sí deteniéndose en la tienda.

-Espero que Impulse haya avisado sobre diversas modificaciones- Pensó el 4x4 angustiado.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió, los clientes voltearon a ver a los o mejor dicho a las recién llegadas. Las dos femmes recorrieron el pasillo hacia el mostrador ignorando una que otra mirada subversiva mientras pasaban. Punto malo de vivir en la zona, no todos saben que eso es falta de educación.

-Otros más que deberán morir en cuanto Prime se marche- Repitió Kitt para si, grabando los nombres debajo de los otros en su procesador.

-Hola Mack, Impulse nos envió por un pedido- Exclamo Ad. Notando el gesto del dueño. -¿Ad?- Pregunto impactado.

-Sip- Replico la Silverado con cara de hastío.

-Ja, ja, ja, Impulse dijo que vendrían disfrazados pero esto… wow, déjame decirte que hizo un gran trabajo, ha chico después de esto será difícil que vuelva a verte del mismo modo en el futuro- Comento el tendero recibiendo una mirada mortificada de la camioneta.

-Esperen traeré su pedido- Afirmo el sujeto alejándose de la barra, Adannos tenía la boca completamente abierta después de haber oído eso.

-Bien, espero que Mack se apure, no me gusta la mirada de los que están en el otro corredor- Comento el transam alcanzando a su amigo, recargándose de espalda contra el mostrador mientras se cruzaba de piernas como acostumbraba hacer cuando esperaba., aunque su mirada se mantenía en fija en la entrada del corredor, con cautela.

-Yo espero que tarde- Susurro el 4x4.

Kitt olvido su vigilancia al oír el tono volteándose para percatarse del gesto aturdido de su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con un toque confuso, pero Ad o respondió, pues en ese instante la puerta volvió abrirse, pero esta vez fue por la llegada de cierto triplecon.

-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ese en este lugar?- Se dijo el deportivo negro preocupado notando la mirada fija del helicóptero la cual se fijo en ellos o ellas para él.

Con pasos firmes Springer camino hacia el mostrador deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia.

-Señoritas- Saludo de manera educada, -Espero no molestarlas, estamos haciendo una búsqueda rápida por la zona y no pude evitar notar su hermosa presencia en el interior de esta tienda, es un placer, mi nombre es Springer- Afirmo el triplecon. Kitt miro al autobot antes de tragar saliva y darle la mano, -Un placer son K, y mi amiga Ady- Río el transam para sus adentros.

-Ady, hmmm, je es gracioso su color y su nombre me recuerdan a un viejo amigo que murió hace tiempo- Comento el helicóptero con un toque de tristeza enfocándose en los ópticos azulados del antiguo oficial, quien estaba seguro le reconocería, lo peor era toda la vergüenza para nada.

-Hola- Replico Adannos con desgano.

-Hi linda- sonrió el nuevo jefe de seguridad olvidando el tema.

-Odio mi vida- Pensó la Silverado.

Al momento Mack entro con las piezas llamando al antiguo oficial.

-Aquí esta todo, dile a tu querido novio que es la última vez que le fió- Exclamo el tendero entregando las cajas al par de femmes.

-Gracias Mack, ha sido un placer, bye Springer- Se despidió la camioneta saliendo lo más rápido posible del lugar dejando a un decepcionado triplecon en su interior.

-Debí imaginar que una belleza así tendría novio, digo las dos eran atractivas pero esa chica, toco mi chispa con su mirada- Murmuro el helicóptero recargándose en la barra.

-Si igual a mi- Respondió el dueño del establecimiento.

……………………………

Las dos caminaron rápidamente alejándose del lugar, permitiéndole espacio a Adannos para transformarse sin que fuese visto; Kitt comenzó a cargar las cajas en la parte trasera cuando un silbido acompañado de adiós belleza lo hizo detenerse. A lo lejos la forma de ese odiado Prime le saludo, afortunadamente iba de paso, pero con eso fue más que suficiente para que volviera a encabezar la lista de sus víctimas.

-Grrrr- Gruño el transam aventando el resto de la carga, para cerrar la compuerta con furia.

-¡Oye!- Se quejo su compañero pero Kitt sólo murmuro un larguémonos alejándose.

-Sabes, he pensado, ¿trabajarías por contrato?- Pregunto Ad acercándose a su compañero.

-¿Por qué?- Replico el transam al momento.

-Porque hay cierto jefe de seguridad y dueño de una tienda que están en mi lista- Afirmo la Silverado.

-Únete al clan- Fue la única respuesta del francotirador.

…………………………………

La visita de Prime fue rápida, al parecer solo estaban de paso, por lo que se marcharon antes del segundo ciclo lo que le permitió a cierto Impala hacer las modificaciones adecuadas a sus compañeros, devolviéndolos a su forma original antes de la carrera, la cuál fue todo un éxito con buenas ganancias para el grupo.

-Hey nos fue muy bien- Exclamo Impulse emocionado del número de créditos que habían conseguido.

-Yep, debo admitir que Mack si que aposto, ja,ja,ja afortunadamente Ady aquí lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que diera buenas instrucciones a su corredor- Comento el transam a sabiendas de que eso molestaría a su amigo.

Adannos al oírlo camino hacia él sacando unas fotos, -¡Hey! ¿De donde salio eso?- Le reclamo el francotirador tratando de quitárselas pero obviamente la camioneta era más alta.

-Nuestro impala favorito las tomo como recuerdo- Comento.

-¡QUE!- ahora si te mato- Grito el deportivo sacando su rifle.

-Espera, espera Kitt, espera no- Dijo el Impala asustado.

El corte de cartucho se escucho acompañada de las figuras de los dos vehículos a toda velocidad.

-¡Genial otra carrera apuesten, apuesten!- Exclamo el 4x4.

…………………………….

Notas del Autor: La venganza es dulce… O será, nunca golpees demasiado duro la puerta de una camioneta.

Gracias.


	6. Alto Grado

Capitulo 6

Remembranzas de un Impala… Alto Grado

……………………

Impulse…

Se que algo le esta sucediendo; tal vez no lo parezca o trate de ocultarlo, pero me he dado cuenta de que así es, lo conozco demasiado bien como para no percatarme de esos detalles; estoy seguro de que Adannos también lo sabe, pero obviamente no ha deseado intervenir, al menos no más que yo.

Era inevitable supongo, tarde o temprano tenia que suceder, es parte de su programación, de lo que lo hace ser quien es. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello, porque se que estos breves instantes de paz están a punto de terminar.

La vida es extraña. Después de tanto tiempo, he aprendido a olvidar lo que nos hizo terminar aquí; atrapados en esta clase de vida, no es que me queje ni nada, al contrario creo que finalmente he podido aceptar el pasado comenzando a vivir pensando en el futuro. Por momentos pareciera que siempre hemos existido de este modo, que esa guerra nunca pasó, que no hay que preocuparse, que la tranquilidad de esa era dorada siempre estuvo presente y esas remembranzas son sólo parte de un viejo sueño perdido. Pero toda ilusión se desvanece al verlo ahí de pie junto a la ventana con ese toque melancólico tan propio de él.

A veces me pregunto si sus creadores realmente deseaban eso para su hijo. Nunca hemos hablado de su verdadero origen, del porque de esa descarada actitud, de esos drásticos cambios de personalidad. Simplemente es un tema que nunca mencionamos, tal vez porque el prefiere omitirlo, o porque no hemos tenido interés, algo de lo que hasta cierto punto me declaro culpable. No soy de los que juzgan por la historia o por lo que otros digan, prefiero conocer y experimentar las cosas antes de presentar mi opinión. En consecuencia yo tampoco hablo mucho sobre mi origen, pero supongo que no puedo decir que sea algo misterioso o desconocido, mi vida hasta cierto punto fue relativamente normal. Ya saben una chispa curiosa hiperactiva, juguetona, protegida de cualquier cosa hasta que fui enviado con los Autobots. Mis creadores deseaban un buen futuro para su descendencia, solo espero no haberlos decepcionado después de todo.

Regreso la atención a ese Mecha negro quien me ignora por completo. Sabe que estoy aquí pero por el momento continua perdido en sus propios pensamientos. -Demasiados análisis para una sola vida- Me digo con sencillez.

Honestamente no puedo entender su actitud del todo; ¿Por qué alguien preferiría estar a solas que con compañía?, esa falta de habilidades para socializar deben haber sido impuestas, algo que es completamente ilógico para mi. Verán yo soy sociable en todo el sentido de la palabra, no soporto la soledad, el no tener nada o nadie me enloquece por completo, me desespera y hace reaccionar de modos anormales, ya saben con enojo, frustración. Todas esas cosas que generalmente buscamos evadir; en cambio Kitt es todo lo contrario, huraño, sarcástico, frío y sumamente serio. Todo lo contrario a mi; creo que por eso terminamos siendo los mejores amigos.

Un sonido me hace salir de estos breves momentos de reflexión percatándome de su mirada firme, al parecer finalmente ha decidido hablar conmigo, o hacer como que ya existo.

Con lentitud se acerca colocando su arma sobre la mesa junto con un par de instrumentos de limpieza.

-Así que comenzará su ritual- Me digo, -Algo que aprendió muy bien de Avalanche. El comandante tenía una fijación con sus armas, bueno con el tamaño de esas cosas era más que obvio que necesitaba largos periodos de tiempo para limpiarlas y pulirlas, recuerdo que Kitt siempre llegaba cuando el jefe estaba a medio trabajo, se acomodaba en una mesa continua, imitando sus acciones con su propio rifle. Me pregunto si esas acciones habrán tenido un significado mas profundo.

-¿Vas hacer algo o te la pasaras el resto del ciclo mirándome?- Escuche su voz, -Yep nunca le agrado que lo vigilara mientras las aseaba. Bueno que más da, saldré un rato a dar la vuelta por ahí, tal vez Ad. quiera acompañarme por un poco de energon.

Sin más me alejo del cuarto saliendo para otorgarle esos momentos de privacidad.

-Mejor buscaré a Ady, je,je,je,je- Murmuro alejándome a pie.

……………………………….

(Flashback)

Aún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos; recuerdo que después de mi último ataque de curiosidad termine castigado, sentado en una sala esperando una nueva asignación. No tenía mucho de haber entrado a la academia y mis profesores ya no me soportaban, creo que mis incesantes preguntas los desesperaban, todo era porque esto, porque lo otro. No es que les retará o les contradijera, solamente deseaba conocer el porque de las cosas, después de todo su trabajo era informarme ¿Correcto?

Como sea, después de ese fiasco termine sentado en ese lugar esperando una cita con Prime. Yo no lo conocía, es decir había leído de él y eso, pero mi mente siempre se dejaba llevar por cosas que en el momento me eran más importantes.

-Tal vez debí poner más atención en la clase de historia- Pensé resignado. Amaba el armado de circuitos, el estudio de la fisonomía transformer, la programación; pero la historia eso era punto y aparte. Simplemente bloqueada para mi procesador. Como un gran firewall impenetrable.

-Un breve suspiro fue todo lo que pude emitir tratando de buscar en que distraerme; cuando él llego.

Al parecer la suerte seguía de mi lado. Debo confesar que modelos como el suyo no eran comunes de donde yo venía así que me llamo bastante la atención. Siempre había tenido curiosidad en esas extremidades raras que algunos modelos presentaban; es decir ¿Para que demonios tener esas alas puerta tan delicadas y estorbosas en esa posición?, No es que fueran algún tipo de volador o algo. Recuerdo haberme reído de la idea, pero el chico recién llegado me ignoro completamente tomando asiento justo a lado.

De inmediato se cruzo de brazos bajando levemente la mirada para perderse en su pequeño mundo, una costumbre que jamás abandono.

Ese amigo me intrigaba. Sus ópticos rojizos no eran comunes, pero se veían muy bien con el negro de su estructura, creo que era una buena combinación de cromas. Ya saben colores imponentes, peligrosos, que mal que su forma no fuese igual.

Él era bastante pequeño, podría asegurar que incluso un poco delicado, fino. Vaya, como me reí para mis adentros, ese mecha había acabado con todo el aburrimiento de golpe, mi sonrisa se mostraba abierta pero no emití otro sonido, se que él estaba consiente de mi presencia, pero me evitaba de manera deliberada. Por su postura supuse que era de esos chicos que disfrutaban de la soledad. Pobre; tal vez era porque no había conocido buenos amigos.

Volví a recargarme en la silla pensativo, -Los mechas que no son sociables no es que no quieran amigos, es solo que bueno, no son muy aceptados por una u otra razón en los grupos grandes y él cumplía con muchos requisitos para esa clase de rechazo, pero no conmigo, yo sería su amigo, le demostraría que no tenía porque estar ahí serio cuando podía estar divirtiéndose por ahí. SI buena idea, ahora el asunto era ver ¿Cómo?

Otro momento paso sin que ninguno dijera o hiciera nada, cuando su gran extremidad puerta se movió, ligeramente casi imperceptible pero se había movido lo que llamo nuevamente mi atención.

-¿Se mueven?- Me dije impresionado, - wow cool- Pensé acercándome para tocarla. Cuando mi dedo rozo la superficie esta volvió a moverse aunque de manera más rápida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja es gracioso!- Susurre repitiendo el procedimiento un par de veces, hasta que él repentinamente la levanto casi por completo evadiendo mi mano mientras me miraba molesto.

-¡Y las mueves! – Exclame impactado por a facilidad con la que la elevaba.

-No…- escuche su voz por primera vez, con ese toque sarcástico que aprendí apreciar con el tiempo. –Lo imaginaste- Prosiguió fríamente.

-Yo se que la moviste- Replique jugueteando, al parecer finalmente estábamos interactuando, sip él será mi nuevo amigo- Me dije riendo.

El me miro con un gesto chistoso el cual ignore dándole la mano, -Soy Impulse, un placer en conocerte-Salude.

-Que placer conocer alguien tan agradable e inteligente- Contesto.

-¿Verdad que si?- Continué volviendo mi atención a esas puertas, hay que admitirlo, ahora que las había visto moverse tan naturalmente era imposible ignorarlas. Desafortunadamente él se cambio de lugar poco después, al otro lado de la habitación. Obviamente no le agradaba mucho el contacto con otros, bien no importa siempre existe la estrategia número dos… Una plática amistosa siempre sirve para romper el hielo.

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué los diseños como el tuyo tienen esas cosas de ese modo?, ¿No les estorban?, ¿Acaso sirven para algo?, digo… porque no vuelan, pero aún así pueden moverlas, y…- Comencé enumerando un sin fin de preguntas que embargaban mi procesador.

Desafortunadamente el jefe de la oficina salio poco después, para anunciarnos que Prime nos recibiría.

-Por Primus, esa simple oración hizo que todo lo demás se borrara de mi mente, mientras el miedo regresaba a cazarme.

-Que mal-

…………………………………….

Me detuve a unos metros de un establecimiento donde servían alto grado, sin notarlo había caminado un sin fin de cuadras olvidando preguntarle a mi amigo Silverado si me acompañaba, bueno eso pasa cuando uno sueña despierto.

Sip se que es un dicho humano, pero hay que admitirlo esos pequeños chicos tienen geniales ideas.

Observe la entrada del lugar inseguro, nunca había entrado a un lugar así a solas. Antes en la academia acostumbraba escaparme de vez en cuando a sitios así, pero siempre acompañado, nunca en plan solitario.

Si mis amigos comunes no estaban disponibles, simplemente sumaba la presencia de cierto francotirador.

Jijiji era tan gracioso pensar en eso. Debo admitir que Kitt no es de los que beben mucho alto grado, ¿Quién habría imaginado que el oscuro bot no fuera de los que gustaran sobrecargarse a solas?

………………………………..

(Flashback)

Tiempo después de la junta.

Sorprendentemente quedamos en el mismo escuadrón, al parecer Optimus a quien no había que temer después de todo, era impactante en tamaño y forma, pero en personalidad era buena onda. Kitt y yo ya nos medio llevábamos, creo que la constante irritación de mi amigo hacia nuestro nuevo comandante era suficiente distracción, por lo que su agresividad se enfoco en él, mientras yo me convertía en el amigo a quien recurrir cuando la paciencia llegaba al limite.

Porque el chico carmesí siempre contradecía sus palabras, mi compañero pasaba largos ratos enfrascado en sus análisis y estrategias, revisando cada detalle, cada situación por más mínima que fuese, calculando previendo la acción del grupo contrario. Alistando todo para esas misiones de prueba, creo que quería demostrar que era bueno en lo que hacia, ganarse el respeto con trabajo.

Yo me la pasaba observándolo mientras trataba de distraerme con alguna tontería o simplemente me iba a buscar algún otro amigo.

No se porque se mataba haciendo eso, la historia siempre se repetía; después de presentar el trabajo a nuestro líder de grupo, este simplemente cambiaba toda la estrategia puntualizando cada error del plan que Kitt proponía y la discusión comenzaba.

Todavía me pregunto ¿Por qué la fijación de mi compañero con Avalanche?, es decir antes ya habíamos estado en otras unidades y él parecía ignorar todo lo que nuestros jefes le decían, pero con el chico carmesí era diferente, parecía una competencia personal.

Como sea; esa vez, recuerdo que él estaba molesto, sumamente molesto, el jefe había vuelto a enfatizar sus fallas, desechando todo su plan de trabajo. Por un momento me sentí mal por él, ya saben todo ese trabajo desperdiciado. Pero de inmediato pensé en una solución diferente. Algo que lo animaría.

-Vamos Kitt, tengo una idea- Comente sonsacándolo para que saliéramos a divertirnos por ahí. El estaba renuente al principio, pero después de un rato accedió. No se si fue solo para que me callará, pero me acompaño.

Llegamos a un establecimiento no era un bar de mala muerte ni nada, un lugar sencillo para pasar el rato en una amena charla, recuerdo que llegamos y de inmediato ordene dos de alto grado, el dueño nos miro antes de negarse, según él no éramos lo suficientemente mayores para eso.

Yo pelee que estaba equivocado, después de una larga discusión la cual gane como siempre; nuestras bebidas fueron servidas.

-Alto grado, jamás he tomado esto- Comente recibiendo ese gesto de incredulidad de su parte.

-¿Nunca?- Pregunto, ¿Por qué le dijiste al dueño que si?- Continuo cruzándose de brazos con sus puertas erguidas enfatizando el regaño.

-Por favor, antes no te habría importado- Respondí, lo que era cierto, ese chico carmesí era una influencia en mi amigo, era más que obvio.

-Como sea- Susurro volviendo su atención a otro lado.

Paso el tiempo, ambos platicamos, pero él no tomaba la bebida, algo que note después del mi segunda ronda.

-¿Por qué no tomas nada?- Le pregunte ya un poco mareado.

-Para terminar como tú, ¿Con el centro de equilibrio dañado?- Contesto, -La necesidad de dañarme de manera intencional aún no forma parte de mis prioridades de vida- Prosiguió

Yo en mi estado no pude procesar el mensaje, por lo que opté por la salida fácil… Me reí como nunca antes, -Ja,ja,ja,ja claro cobarde- Rete carcajeándome, el resto de los presentes enfocaron la atención hacia nosotros.

-¡Escuchen todos!, mi amigo le tiene miedo al alto grado- Continué señalándolo mientras bailaba en la mesa.

Okay se que no debí hacer eso, pero estaba sobrecargado.

Todos rieron conmigo abiertamente, recuerdo que el tomo el alto grado y lo bebió de golpe para ordenar otro par de rondas, hmmm le acompañe con un par de tragos hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

…………………………….

Volví en línea en el área médica de la unidad, Kitt purgaba sus tanques en un bote de basura cercano mientras Avalanche hablaba con el encargado. El noto que estaba despierto, aproximándose hacia mí.

-No puedo creerlo- Comento.

Me sentí culpable, la verdad es que no había sido con malas intenciones, apenado desvié la mirada cuando el jefe se retiro para hablar con mi amigo quien finalmente pudo alejarse del bote.

-Estoy decepcionado Kitt, yo tenía un concepto distinto de ti, pero ahora veo porque los demás tienen ese concepto - Afirmo saliendo del lugar.

El gesto adolorido de mi compañero fue más que suficiente para hacerme la promesa de no volver a repetir el error. Eso y el dolor que penetraba mi CPU como un taladro.

-Después supe que el chico carmesí tuvo que entrar al establecimiento para literalmente cargarnos de vuelta a la base a escondidas, pagando por los daños de mi danza y protegiendo nuestra reputación-

-Rayos a veces no puedo evitar extrañarlo-

………………………………

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Oí la voz de Adannos.

-Hey- Conteste acercándome a él quien parecía haber estado buscando algo, probablemente a mí.

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta- Confirme.

-Okay, Kitt se preocupo cuando no volviste- Afirmo

-Pensé que estaba ocupado- Respondí volviendo mi atención al establecimiento.

-No. Estaba en esos momentos de melancolía que de repente le llegan, pero después de un rato y al ver que no volvías salio a buscarte, yo me le uní en el camino-Explico el todo terreno.

-Si, bueno ya me encontraste, ¿Ahora que?- Pregunte

-Ahora…, ¿Qué te parece si lo esperamos?, ya le avise que estamos en estas coordenadas- Contesto notando el lugar.

-Hmm, alto grado hace mucho que no bebo un trago de eso, la última vez no me quedaron muchas ganas, ¿Sabias que apenas estaba en la academia cuando sucedió eso?, ja, Springer tuvo que cargarme porque no podía ni sostenerme en pie- Dijo sonriendo.

-Esa es una historia que me gustaría escuchar- Replique.

-Okay pero en cuanto llegue Kitt se acaba el cuento en donde vaya, no deseo que tenga armas para molestarme con su sarcasmo- Advirtió.

-Claro, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Le dije sentándome en la orilla de la acera, el me imito iniciando su historia.

Bueno, al parecer la actitud rara de Kitt no es tan rara, solo estaba preocupándome de más.

……………………………………

Nota del Autor: Todos tenemos nuestros momentos en la vida, se dice que la experiencia en carne propia es la mejor manera de aprender, aunque escuchar un buen consejo de alguien que ya lo vivió tamben es una buena opción.


	7. Música

Capitulo 7

Música

Notas del autor: GRACIAS A TAVATA Y FANTASIA.

………………………….

Kitt…

Ahí estaba nuevamente con su segunda obsesión, creo que si alguien me hubiese explicado la peligrosidad de tener a un Mecha como él de amigo de inmediato habría declinado la oferta. Ya me decía mi procesador, no le hagas caso, ignóralo; pero aquí estoy… con él. Lo que es peor es que ha logrado influenciar a nuestro otro compañero envolviéndolo con toda esa supuesta inspiración. Muy típico de su parte.

…………………………………..

El Transam resignado cruzo sus brazos mientras esperaba la gran presentación que había preparado su amigo.

Impulse siempre había amado la música, pero esos últimos ciclos su obsesión se había transformado en una nueva moda para el grupo.

Ahora el Impala practicaba tocar ese instrumento terrestre conocido como guitarra, durante largos periodos de tiempo, mientras intentaba dominarlo, una tortura según el francotirador; pero para su desgracia el ingeniero no estaba sólo, ya que había logrado convencer a la Silverado de seguirle el juego con las percusiones. Kitt siempre había amado el silencio, el cual le permitía concentrarse para poder desarrollar su trabajo, pero ahora era imposible pensar con el par de músicos invadiendo su reducido hogar con esos estrenduosos sonidos, mientras obligaban al único miembro del público a observar sus presentaciones privadas constantemente.

-Como si el ensayo no hubiese sido suficiente- Pensó dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de exasperación, -¿Por qué Primus me castiga de ese modo?- Se pregunto notando el gesto alegre de su joven compañero quien le saludaba inclinándose antes de comenzar su canción.

La rutina era similar, pero el Impala había logrado marcar algunos pasos que acompañaran su presentación tratando de imitar los movimientos de esos videos que tanto disfrutaba.

-Esta canción esta dedicada a uno de mis más grandes amigos, Gracias por todos estos Vorns de paciencia y amistad – Comento el guitarrista comenzando su canción. Kitt no era un ser muy sentimental, pero el gesto fue apreciado, todo el trabajo estaba dedicado a su persona, simplemente no se podía quejar.

El transam se relajo por un instante otorgándoles a sus amigos una oportunidad.

Una suave melodía comenzó a resonar con esos acordes tenues y delicados, la percusión entro de un modo similar en la sinfonía marcando ese suave compás que parecía invadir cada punto en el procesador del presente. No eran los acostumbrados gritos o arranques de rock que el ingeniero acostumbraba, si no todo lo contrario. ¿Qué había motivado ese drástico cambio en sus gustos?, a él no le importaba del todo, tan sólo el disfrutar de esa hermosa canción, una dedicada a su persona que más podía desear.

Sin pensarlo siquiera cerro sus ópticos permitiendo por primera vez que su procesador viajara, llevando su chispa a un lugar lejano, en compañía de la música.

-¿Quién pensaría que un tema así podría causar ese efecto?- Se dijo sonriendo.

Cuantos momentos enterrados, cuantas situaciones ocultas que una simple canción podía regresar, como si rebuscara en las carpetas de información, desenterrando archivos que creyó perdidos.

Escenas olvidadas en su historia personal, momentos únicos que jamás pensó revivir con tanta compasión o sentimiento. Cosas sumamente especiales para él, que nadie más conocería sobre su vida o realidad.

Los archivos se abrieron completamente revelando la primera imagen que vería, la de aquel ser a quien conocería como creador, un ente extraño pero realmente amable, recordó esos ópticos azulados tan distintos a los suyos; con ese toque lleno de paciencia y amor que siempre le caracterizo.

Un mecha que le enseñaría las cosas básicas de la vida; que lo protegería sin importar el peligro y siempre le brindaría confort.

Recordó la silueta de aquella vieja ciudad, que flanqueaba el paisaje de su hogar, pero que jamás visitó. Un lugar invadido por esos hermosos Jets, los cuales entraban y salían iluminando el cielo con sus colores diversos y sus elegantes formas.

El sparkling corría siguiendo las formas, tratando de imitarlos mientras los observaba. Sus ópticos rojizos se iluminaban con emoción cuando el sonido de los motores resonaba cerca de su casa.

-¿Por qué nunca vamos a ese lugar?- Pregunto alguna vez emocionado; pero su padre sólo le observo con un aire tristeza mientras observaba hacia el mismo punto en el horizonte.

-No iremos hasta que tu creadora regrese- Había escuchado una y mil veces, él joven deseba adentrarse en ese universo de rascacielos los cuales se veían inalcanzables; pero su guardián jamás le permitió llegar más allá de ese punto.

Él decía que ese lugar no era para sparklings, que el peligro había recubierto la ciudad, enterrándola en oscuros ideales.

Recordó ese Ciclo en el que su padre llego inesperadamente, tomándolo de la mano para marcharse con él sin mirar atrás.

-¿Porque nos vamos si mi creadora no ha regresado?- Pregunto, pero su guardián no replico, no tenía respuestas para él. Ambos se mudaron a otro lugar lejano.

-Papa nunca habla de mamá- Exclamo observando por última vez el cielo oscuro, preguntándose porque ella nunca volvió.

…………………………………..

El cambio en la melodía fue tenue, pero perceptible, así como la escena renovada.

…………………………………..

Los dos residían ahora con los Autobots; su guardián se había unido a sus filas, dejándolo al cuidado de las especialistas, las femmes que suplantarían a sus creadores originales. Muchos otros Sparkling venían de todos los lugares, con cormas distintos, y estilos singulares; pero por alguna razón él no sabía porque a pesar de todo siempre se sintió hasta cierto punto diferente.

Las encargadas del lugar lo trataban igual que a los demás le incitaban a crear una amistad, pero él jamás fue muy sociable. Siempre se alejaba disfrutando de los espacios silenciosos; tranquilos. Amaba la soledad, le hacía sentir bien. El único sonido que realmente extrañaba era el de esas turbinas o motores, los cuales escuchaba a diario atravesar el cielo a gran velocidad, mientras él se encontraba atado a tierra con esa figura tan similar a la de su padre, el creador que igual que su madre jamás volvió por él.

La verdad es que al principio se sintió decepcionado, pero después de un tiempo dejo de importarle.

-Bien si no desean verme por mí esta bien-Se dijo convencido de que nadie volvería hacerle eso en adelante.

…………………………..

El transam escucho otro párrafo de la canción; el tiempo era relativo, en su mente muchos vorns pasaron; mientras en la realidad solo unos segundos.

-Siempre hubo una constante en m vida- Susurro recordando el visor que por ahora no vestía, pero en su infancia siempre estaba presente; un toque añadido por su padre antes de dejarlo en la casa de cuidado Autobot.

En ese entonces el croma que protegía sus ópticos era el dorado, una mera precaución de su creador.

-¿Qué te esforzabas tanto por ocultar?- Se había preguntado hasta llegar a la segunda edad.

Entonces aprendió el significado de cada insignia y color; de cada croma o toque, de las estructuras y los estilos que existían entre los cybertronianos. Aprendió de la guerra de las batallas, el significado de la violencia y devastación. Pero lo que más le impacto fue conocer el nombre de esa ciudad que tanto amaba, del origen que la conformaba, de la denominación de quienes la habitaban.

-Tu no perteneces a ese mundo- Susurraba su creador cada vez que el intentaba fugarse de casa para alcanzar aquel lugar.

El francotirador se movió de su lugar levemente incomodo. Esos eran los recuerdos que le habían obligado a sellar esa carpeta para jamás recordar.

……………………………….

Kitt…

Recuerdo observar mi figura en la superficie del muro, negros y grises¿Por qué yo no poseía esos colores que los demás poseían?; era como si yo no fuera más que eso oscuridad.

Con decepción continué mirando a detalle mi estructura con esas puertas que asemejaban alas pero que jamás servirían para alcanzar las alturas, con esos toques delicados poco comunes para los modelos terrestres como los del resto. Entonces estaba el último toque. Ese visor dorado; el cual resaltaba enormemente contra el resto de mi ser, como si no formara parte del resto de la figura.

-¿Cuántas veces había observado esa silueta y aún a pesar del tiempo seguía sin aceptarlo?-

Recuerdo haber levantado mi mano lentamente para retractar esa superficie cristalina lentamente, percatándome por primera vez del verdadero color tras esos cromas.

-Carmesí- susurre exaltado admirando el brillo intenso tras esos ópticos.

Entonces los escuche, las acusaciones a mi espalda, acompañadas de gestos y prejuicios.

Después de eso mi vida cambio.

…………………………………

Se dice que los seres vivos e inteligentes tienen mecanismos de defensa que se activan cuando algo esta a punto de sucederle.

En este caso comprendí por qué mi padre no deseaba que conocieran el secreto, porque mi madre nunca volvió y porque existíamos tan cerca de la ciudad donde había sido creado. Voz.

………………………………

El resto no es más que historia desagradable, me convertí en un ser frío, sarcástico, cruel, pero al mismo tiempo continué los preceptos que me inculcaron.

Porque como mi padre yo no era un Decepticon; si no un Autobot. El croma de mi visor cambio, no tenia que ocultar lo que era, no me escondería en las sombras. ¿Qué importaba de donde venía, eso no cambiaria nada de lo que sucedía?

………………………………

La vida como la conocí dejo de tener sentido, las cosas dejaron de tener importancia, los sueños de niño se desvanecieron.

Las ilusiones de alcanzar el aire se transformaron en la necesidad de derribar lo que cursara esos cielos. Las dudas se aclararon y en su lugar solo existían enojo, tristeza, soledad, rechazo y prejuicios, pero a mi no me importo. Tenia un objetivo en mente, lo demás dejo de ser interesante.

…………………………………

La música termino. La canción había llegado a su fin con ese toque abrupto. De inmediato me levante observando al par quien esperaba el veredicto ansioso.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Kitt, las cosas cambiaron después de ese encuentro, después de esa reasignación- Comente obteniendo un gesto confuso de parte de mis compañeros. Pero antes de que hablaran me levante para darles un emotivo aplauso. Después de todo se lo habían ganado.

-Gracias- Exclame obteniendo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción de su parte, algo que jamás vi reflejado en los ópticos de otros que no fueran mi padre y en los de mi comandante. Tal vez fue por eso que siempre lo respete y admire. Porque él enfrento lo que yo no pude, porque el demostró que podía llegar lejos mientras yo solo los culpe, porque el me enseño a tener ese verdadero aprecio por la vida y valor.

-Gracias por esa excelente interpretación- Afirme agradecido.

………………………………..

Notas del autor: Es increíble lo que la música puede hacer en una persona, lo que puede arrancar desde el interior, lo que un simple tema puede crear o dar a entender.


	8. El dolor de una chispa

Capitulo 8

El dolor de mi chispa…

Notas del Autor: A veces el pasado es difícil de aceptar, pero debemos entender que para poder avanzar hay que enfrentar las cosas desde el principio, gatear antes de querer caminar; y para lograrlo debemos entender que siempre es importante conocer estas bases para correr más allá.

………………………..

Kitt…

Estaba cansado. No deseaba continuar con ese juego, tal vez para Impulse estaba bien, pero para mí no era más que un martirio. El levantarme cada día hacer esas actividades aburridas, cada ciclo de mi vida siguiendo esa guía tratando se pasar desapercibido; la monotonía estaba comenzando hacer presa de mi ser, desesperándome mientras deseaba escapar de ese lugar para hallar libertad.

No es que no aprecie la tranquilidad o la paz, pero después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en situaciones poco comunes no puedo acostumbrarme a una vida sencilla y sin dolor.

Es posible que ahora aprecie ese sentimiento más que otros, esa seria una explicación a la constante necesidad que tengo por hacerme daño. Una verdad que no se si pueda ocultar.

……………………………..

El energon corrió libremente por su brazo dejando una marca fina sobre el oscuro metal. El carmesí se enfoco en ese color resplandeciente mientras admiraba con fascinación el camino recorrido por ese líquido vital.

………………………………

Anteriormente me hubiese alegrado al ser ignorado, al tener un espacio donde ocultarme y desvanecerme del mundo; pero ahora solo siento esa incesante necesidad de escapar.

Siento como si mi chispa se estuviese muriendo, mientras el dolor logra regresarla a la vida una vez más¿Qué es este sentimiento que me invade¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo¿Por qué?- Me pregunto; pero por más que busco se que aquí no hallaré las respuestas en ese lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se habré a mi espalda, mis puertas se elevan protegiendo mi figura del intruso que más que eso es mi amigo, alguien a quien le fallé.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Escucho la pregunta con un toque de preocupación.

-Amigo mío tu que me conoces tan bien deberías saber lo que sucede, después de todo tu siempre supiste de este dolor, de esta necesidad, de este secreto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Repites la pregunta con desesperación.

-Ja ,ja, ja pero para que responder, no hay palabra que pueda explicar lo que en realidad siento.

Los pasos apresurados del Impala se hacen presentes, mientras su imaginación le revela más de lo que desea aceptar.

-No te preocupes de más, nada sucederá- Exclamo volviéndome para enfrentarlo, mientras me alejo tratando de evitar que me toque.

-¿Qué rayos?- Escucho su exclamación pero tan solo la risa de la ironía llega a mi mente.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, Creí que ya habíamos superado lo de Avalanche, lo de la perdida, lo del Talion- Exclama preocupado tratando de encontrar una explicación.

-Mi querido amigo¿Qué equivocado estas si piensas que esa es la razón? Esto es algo que no es tan reciente, esto es algo que vengo arrastrando desde mi creación, es un sentimiento que aqueja mi interior pero que siempre me he negado a dejar salir, es parte de esa herencia desconocida, aquella reprimida por el tiempo, por los míos.

-Debo salir- Susurro, pero tu mano evita que me mueva, mientras sujeta con fuerza mi muñeca.

-Te dije que no me tocaras- Le advierto tratando de soltarme, pero él no me deja.

-¿Acaso estas loco?,- Preguntas en un tono frío, el dorado brilla iluminando la habitación, con ese impactante sentimiento de ira o enojo, algo raro para alguien como tú, pero posible al tratar con alguien como yo.

Hemos enfrentado tantas cosas juntos, tantos detalles, tantos retos, pero esa canción me hizo ver el porque de todo esto. No es por una mera venganza o por el hecho de existir, es porque yo aún tengo detalles que debo cubrir.

-Avalanche tuvo su tiempo, su oportunidad y siguió sus decisiones. Es tiempo de que siga las mías- Comente desviando la mirada, enfocando su mano la cual trata de evitar que continué remarcando la herida.

-Esta no es una respuesta- Susurras jalándome nuevamente. Este no eres tú ni soy yo¿Dónde quedaron los amigos, camaradas o compañeros?, en que momento perdimos el punto quedando a la deriva- Me cuestionas buscando una respuesta lógica. Pero no la hallaras, nadie podría hacerlo, excepto alguien que no deseo ver más allá.

-¡Háblame!- Gritas con enojo y frustración.

-Descuida no es grave- Respondo arrancando mi mano de su agarre, mis puertas se elevan peligrosamente mientras camino hacia un costado hacia mi original posición.

-Me estoy muriendo- Comente observando la calle a lo lejos, -No puedo seguir así, debo salir… marcharme- Continué, -Tal vez tu no lo comprendas, pero es algo que debo hacer- Finalizo enfrentándolo finalmente.

-No te obligaré a ti ni a Adannos acompañarme, se que han hecho una vida en este lugar tienen amigos, conocidos, empleo. Yo… simplemente…no puedo seguir haciéndolo- Afirme con convicción.

Puede que logres entenderme, que veas mi punto, pero igual puede que no, que no sea nada más que un loco a tu parecer, pero para mi es el final de esta jornada y el inicio de otra.

-Se que me ves como un hermano mayor o un guía, pero yo…no tengo la fortaleza que tuvo él-Continué. –Por eso es que debo marcharme, mi trabajo aquí terminó. Finalice caminando con la intención de irme, de salir del lugar cuanto antes.

Si el dolor es una adicción supongo que debo declararme culpable.

Con estas palabras la forma del deportivo negro atravesó la habitación, ignorando las preguntas de su amigo o la mirada extrañada de su otro compañero o cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

Ellos no lo entenderían, nadie jamás lo haría; ni siquiera el mismo Comandante podría¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el valor es la razón de existencia de tu chispa?

No podía soportarlo más, fue precisamente por eso que corrí.

………………………………………

Impulse…

No, no deseaba que se fuera, pero no sabía como detenerlo; debo admitir que en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo jamás pensé del todo en esa faceta oscura.

Información aparecía en los viejos archivos, pero nada que hubiese visto por si mismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar así?- Se pregunto

………………………………………

Kitt atravesó el lugar a toda velocidad, sus neumáticos recorrieron el camino con una furia desmedida, el rugir del motor acompaño la oscuridad de su figura semioculta.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en el dolor¿Cómo puede algo así ser reconfortante¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?-

………………………………………

El vehículo continuo su camino con velocidad ignorando las normas de tránsito, no importaba adonde se marchara mientras pudiese huir de ahí. –No es solo la rutina la que me fulmina, es esa presencia, la que parece acechar desde cualquier punto o lugar, es la paranoia de una mente trastornada, es el resultado de la falta de actividad.

-Soy lo que soy Impulse, hay algo malo en mí, algo que no me permite llegar alcanzar un punto real, que me mantiene en la mediocridad de mi propia existencia- Exclame distinguiendo por primera vez aquello que me hizo reaccionar.

A lo alto la forma de la aeronave resalta; igual que en los viejos tiempos, volando con gracia siguiendo mi figura cansada. Sin pensarlo me detengo enfrenando violentamente mientras saco el rifle.

-Debes caer- Comento apuntando sin resentimiento.

Se que no es adecuado, eso no es correcto, pero mi necesidad va más allá; necesito derribarlo hacerlo caer, debe perder esa libertad que jamás poseeré. He perdido la claridad de en mis actos, la motivación real, como si volviese a lo más básico buscando esa destrucción final.

Odio, enojo, Ira, esas son mis motivaciones.

El lente del arma vira levemente mientras la forma se divisa en la mira.

-Adiós Sekeer; salúdame al creador- Susurro empuñando, apuntando a mi blanco.

……………………………

-AHHHHHH- Exclamo levantándome.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Me pregunte mientras trataba de entender... de recuperarme. Observe mis manos limpias sin marcas aparentes.

-Estabas en recarga- Me dije comprendiendo que todo eso no era más que un sueño, un tonto sueño, un archivo corrupto invadiendo mi CPU. Incapaz de reconciliar el descanso opte por levantarme para observar ese cuarto, pequeño sumamente pequeño. De inmediato llevo mi mano hacia mi rostro tratando de despertar del todo.

-Odio sufrir de esa claustrofobia-

Resignado salgo de la habitación con cuidado, tratando de no alertar al resto; ellos necesitan recargarse, yo solo necesito caminar.

Sin más salgo de la casa para recorrer las calles oscuras. A pesar de la hora, la actividad en ellas es casi normal, no existe el día o la noche como en otros planetas, son solo los espacios de tiempo que enmarcan el principio y final de cada ciclo.

-Hace mucho que no experimentaba esa clase de situaciones- Me dije tratando de relajarme; no entendía el porque de esos repentinos recuerdos, de esas escenas falsas o mal justificadas.

-Jamás he atacado a nadie a sangre fría de esa manera- Comente, aunque quizá algo dentro de mi hubiese deseado hacerlo. Sin más me detuve recargándome en una pared, esperando a que la claustrofobia se desvanezca antes de volver.

-Dime¿es normal que un Mecha haga esa clase de cosas al anochecer?- Escuche una voz desconocida a mi costado; de inmediato me levante apuntando mi arma sin siquiera pensarlo. –No repitas esas acciones, eso es lo que deseas evitar- Me dije percatándome de esa presencia continua; como si no pudiese ser peor, es un Jet.

-¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres?- Pregunte sin dejar de apuntar, la paranoia es otro de mis defectos, en especial si se trata de voladores.

-No es necesaria tanta agresividad- Replica el mecha, levantando las manos en señal de rendición; el faro continuo ilumina su figura mostrando esos cromas poco comunes, el púrpura no es un tono común entre los Autobots, mucho menos mezclados con el gris. Tan similar a ese viejo amigo.

-No haz contestado a mi pregunta- Adverti cortando cartucho.

-Hermosa arma, se ve que esta deseosa de ser usada- Comenta con pasividad. -¿Acaso no teme por su vida¿Desea morir?

-Supe que ustedes van de paso, no nos conocemos ni nada, pero una fuente me informo que si necesitaba ayuda tu podrías brindarla- Afirmo.

Ja, ja, ja asilo; si como no. Primero debía encontrar la manera de salvar mi chasis entonces podría pensar en otra cosa, pero jamás en asilo.

-No se de que hablas- Replique pensativo.

-Tu eres su hijo; el Autobot- Exclamo.

-Su hijo¿De que rayos hablaba este loco?- Me pregunte sin revelar lo que mi procesador marcaba.

-Elimínalo; esa era la única orden coherente¿Por qué al verlo sentía la necesidad de actuar así?

-Eras muy joven para entenderlo- Afirmo bajando las manos lentamente, -No estoy aquí para combatir; si no para recurrir a tu ayuda; se que no me recuerdas, estoy seguro de que esa parte de tu vida no esta del todo resuelta; pero si deseas conocer más sobre ella, debes permitir que hable- Dijo

-Se lo que eres Decepticon; puedes vestir esas insignias en tus alas, aparentar que estas de este lado, pero es más que obvio que eres un Seeker- Conteste obteniendo una sonrisa para reafirmárlo¿Quien más de burlaría de esas declaraciones?.

-Era obvio que de inmediato lo notarás; muchos tontos por aquí no parecen haberse percatado; tal vez su vida perfecta les ha robado la habilidad de pensar por si mismos; o es que no les importa lo que haga un jet perdido- Respondió cruzándose de brazos adoptando esa pose orgullosa tan propia de los suyos; de esa maldita raza que tanto odiaba.

-Ya que establecimos las bases; creo que lo mejor es que te marches- Comande.

-El mismo carácter; cualquiera hubiese imaginado que después de ser criado por esos Autobots de menos algo bueno se te habría pegado; pero desafortunadamente lo único que heredaste fue fueron esas ataduras al suelo-Aclaro.

-Largarte antes de que decida jalar este gatillo- Replique sin emoción. No sabían quien era o que buscaba, ni me interesaba saber.

-No harías eso- Me reto.

Grave error pensé abriendo fuego creando una pequeña explosión a su costado; a milímetros de esa sensitiva ala, la cual podría crearle un mundo de dolor.

-Espero que eso haya despejado tus dudas- Argumente

El seeker me miro, comprendiendo que esas jugadas no funcionarían conmigo; -Eres bueno- Dijo suspirando, -realmente te pareces a ella.

No podía seguir soportando esas palabras; ella, ella¿Qué diablos pensaba?, no existe una ella en mi vida desafortunadamente.

-Mi nombre es MindMaster, yo conocí a tu creadora; a tu madre Kitt- Exclamo finalmente.

……………………………….

¿Acaso esas escenas habían sido un aviso, una señal, un recuerdo?

Mi madre; mi creadora no es alguien de quien desee saber, ella se marcho antes de que yo supiera algo, jamás la conocí, teniendo como mi guía tan solo a ese padre. Un Autobot que murió en batalla después de haberme dejado.

Defendió sus ideales, como lo hizo mi comandante; como lo hacen todos los que he llegado a conocer. Incluso Adannos hizo lo que hizo en parte por eso; pero de ella, de esa Mecha no hay nada que decir o de que hablar. Se que existe porque mi padre hablo alguna vez de su existencia. Pero para mí no era más que una simple palabra descriptiva, un ente abstracto, algo irreal.

-¿Estas escuchando algo de lo que estoy diciendo?- Pregunto el seeker nuevamente.

-Debo darle la oportunidad, tal vez-

-No hay muchos Autobots de Vos¿Cierto?, comenta con presunción aunque su mirada aparece decir "ignora el comentario". Como si dos mentes se encontraran presentes dos que hacían una. Sus acciones me decían una cosas; sus palabras otra.

-No me interesa saber nada sobre alguna creadora- Conteste, pero se que no creyó una palabra; después de todo como negarme a saber sobre eso.

Yo se lo que soy, un rechazo para los suyos, un medio Decepticon demasiado patético para ser considerado digno de su atención; tuve suerte de ser en parte Autobot.

-Si no es por ella, entonces hazlo por mí, necesito hablar un momento, no pido mucho, sólo una oportunidad- Comento.

-¿Por qué esta clase de cosas siempre me suceden a mi?-Me pregunte, haciéndole una señal para que avanzará.

No se porque, pero si Primus envió esta respuesta no la rechazaría, debo admitir que aun existe un poco de curiosidad por mucho que la desprecie; necesito conocer un poco más, aunque aún no se si eso sea la respuesta correcta.

…………………………………………

La puerta de la unidad habitacional se abrio; tanto el Impala como la Silverado me esperan levantados, se que han estado preocupados, pero al notar la nueva presencia tan sólo me miran cuestionándome. Ninguno conoce la verdad de ese pasado, lo que me motivo hacer quien era o a erigir quien soy.

No hablé sobre el significado de esa música, ni los recuerdos que liberó una simple canción. Tal vez era el momento de revelar la verdad que dominaba esta chispa, la que me hacia torturarme constantemente al no aceptar del todo mi origen como una realidad.

…………………………………………

Todos tenemos algo que nos duele, que nos caza que nos molesta, alguna vivencia; cosas que en algún momento de nuestra existencia dejaron huella marcando nuestro interior, dejando esa cicatriz imborrable. Puedes corregir el error, puedes tratar de sanar la herida, pero la marca es inolvidable. Son esas marcas las que hacen esa sensación insoportable. El dolor de una chispa...


	9. Autobot o Decepticon

Capitulo 9

Autobot o Decepticon.

…………………………

A veces es difícil distinguir la diferencia entre ambos, ya que los dos viven, existen, pelean por sus ideales…La forma en la que lo hacen es de cada quien.

…………………………..

Kitt…

De todas las cosas que he experimentado en la vida, jamás creí que tendría que responder a esta pregunta, someterme a esta clase de cuestionamientos y dudas. Siempre intente escapar de esa clase de situaciones, enterrar ese pasado; olvidar que existió. Pero ¿Cómo negar lo que te dio origen?, puedes ocultarlo o ignorarlo; pero no lo puedes dejar atrás. Es parte de lo que eres, de lo que te define te guste o no.

Alguna vez escuche a mi comandante decir que el nombre no es quien eres, que esas denominaciones son solo palabras vacías si no comprendes la importancia de su significado, que no te definen a menos que así lo desees.

-El origen no marca tu persona, sólo tus acciones, tus valores, lo que deseas demostrar- Debo aceptar que esas palabras lograron llegarme, él testarudo sabía lo que decía, a pesar de que a veces era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo admirable. Aún extraño esos consejos, su fortaleza, lo que me hacia seguir adelante.

Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros. El fue un héroe; un respetado guerrero, reconocido por sus triunfos, por esa impresionante carrera; mientras yo, solo fui el invitado incomodo que nadie quiere cerca, pero que desafortunadamente se debe soportar.

No me gane el lugar con esfuerzo, lo obtuve por el sacrificio de otro, no hubo grandeza en esa vida, sólo un paso de un punto a otro. No es que me queje, yo elegí ese camino; acepte mi destino, la actividad asignada; intentando representar el papel de la manera adecuada.

Tal vez no haya sido el mejor para hacerlo, pero con el tiempo no fue más que un sencillo proceso. Uno… dictaminado por esas enseñanzas, por esos cuidados, por la vida del único creador que conocí, el único que pensó que valía la pena vivir por mí.

A quien quiero engañar, la verdad es que si lo extraño, extraño sus risas, su compañía, su apoyo, no conocí a mi creadora, pero no la necesite, él era más que suficiente. Hasta que la guerra lo robo de mis brazos. Entonces estuvieron otros. Impulse por ejemplo, el amigo fiel que siempre esta a tu lado; Avalanche el padre adoptivo que jamás lo supo.

Agradezco eso o no habría permitido que lo olvidara

Adannos el hermano que respeta tus decisiones.

Hasta el momento creí que tenía en parte todo controlado, pero dicen que la perfección no existe, que la paz no puede apreciarse sin la guerra y que la vida jamás será del todo buena. Una verdad que me ha dado con todo el día de hoy.

……………………………..

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, los presentes se observaban sin saber como reaccionar. El francotirador había regresado, pero no lo hizo sólo.

La presencia de un nuevo mecha fue suficiente para romper el aire de informalidad que les rodeaba. La mera presencia de ese ser creaba caos en sus pensamientos o ideas.

-¿Adonde había ido¿Dónde lo encontró?

El Jet admiro el lugar con un toque decepcionado ignorando por completo al otro par presente. Él no los conocía, ellos no eran de su incumbencia.

-¿Cómo¿Dónde¿Por qué? – balbuceo el impala confundido. Al principio estaba desesperado por la situación, pero ahora no entendía nada de lo que sucedía demostrándolo con frases inacabadas. Esto hizo sonreír al nuevo ente quien no se molesto en ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

-¿No vas a presentarme?- Comento el Jet finalmente, disfrutando de la situación.

-Cállate- Ordeno el Transam buscando una explicación lógica para sus compañeros. Pero ¿Cómo describes esa clase de encuentros? Más con su largo historial de odio y venganzas contra esa clase de Decepticons.

-Wow, un seeker, jamás había tenido a uno vivo tan cerca- Susurro el Impala recuperándose de la impresión. El jet de cromas purpúreos cruzo sus brazos para mirarlo de modo despectivo, -Hm- Replico en un toque altanero. –En eso estas en un error- Dijo, -Yo soy un aerialbot no un seeker, si no lo crees, entonces debes revisar esos ópticos- Afirmo con convicción aunque sus movimientos presuntuosos lo negaban del todo.

-Y yo que creí que Kitt era el único con ese nivel de sarcasmo- Prosiguió el ingeniero con un gesto de confusión.

-Supongo que viene de familia- Respondió el recién llegado con un tonillo burlón.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- Intervino el transam dándole un golpe en la espalda cansado de esta tonta interacción; la afirmación de familia era una maldición que se negaba aceptar.

………………………………..

-A veces Primus nos da lecciones, nos coloca obstáculos en la vida para que aprendamos de ellos y logremos sobresalir airosos a esos retos- Las palabras de su comandante resonaron en su procesador mientras el se decía que no.

-Primus pudo colocar retos para usted, porque estaba predestinado a la grandeza, Pero para mi, eso no es más que una mera ilusión- Había respondido obteniendo un gesto de resignación de parte del Ferrari.

…………………………………

-¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?-Se escucho la pregunta de la Silverado; él no era tonto ese ser era un seeker. Probablemente uno con demasiados problemas si adoptaba ese patético disfraz de Aerialbot o estaba realmente loco, lo que fuese era peligroso, esos Mechas no eran reconocidos por su gran amabilidad, si no por su salvajismo en batalla.

El transam enfoco su atención en el antiguo oficial, pero no encontró palabras para describir lo que sucedía¿Cómo explicar que me prometió la verdad que desconozco? Eso sería aceptar la realidad que siempre he negado, sería permitir que el pasado regrese a cazar mi presente de por si caótico.

-¿Qué harías Avalanche si estuvieses en mi situación?- Se pregunto

Aburrido El Jet camino hacia la cocina, mientras exploraba el resto del lugar de una sola mirada. –Vaya manera de atender a las visitas- Exclamo, -¿Acaso no hay ni un poco de energon para una pobre aeronave perdida?- Pregunto revisando las alacenas buscando algo comestible que devorar.

Impulse corrió a detenerlo dejando en la entrada al otro par.

-Dime Kitt¿Es verdad lo que él dijo?- Le cuestiono su amigo Silverado. La seriedad en su voz indicaba que no estaba bromeando, no estaba de humor para evasivas en ese momento.

El francotirador le miro con tristeza, -¿Cómo decirles que no lo sabes?- Pensó dirigiendo su atención a la cocina, tan sólo las luces y algunos sonidos del impala quejándose se escuchaban.

-Tu leíste mi expediente- Contesto el deportivo enfrentándolo, -¿Por qué necesitas preguntar?- Prosiguió.

-Vienes de Vos, pero tu padre fue un gran Autobot, sacrifico su vida por la causa, enfatizando el hecho de que tu eras uno de los nuestros- Confirmo la camioneta. –Pero eso no explica nada. No dudo de ti, jamás pensaría que eres un traidor- Dijo en un tono más condescendiente.

-Pero tu origen es desconocido hasta cierto grado, no te doy el beneficio de la duda, porque no tengo razones para dudar; pero un seeker, por Primus tu sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser- Afirmo el todo terreno.

-¡No un seeker¡Un Aerialbot! . – Se oyó la contestación desde la cocina.

-Demonios¿Ves porque lo digo?, ahora ni privacidad- Comenzó el antiguo oficial, pero Kitt lo detuvo con una leve negativa. –No se si dice la verdad, pero si estuvieses en mi posición, con la oportunidad de averiguar más acerca del ser que en parte te dio la vida ¿No intentarías de menos averiguar la verdad?- Le cuestiono el francotirador. Adannos lo observo. Esa oración lo había dicho todo.

Con un suave suspiro observo las sombras moverse en la cocina, con el grito de ¡Deja eso! Del ingeniero -Es tu decisión- Finalizo resignado encaminándose al origen de la conmoción.

-Lo se- Exclamo el Transam. –Siempre me lo dijiste¿Cierto? comandante, que era mi decisión- Susurro.

………………………………

Impulse arrebato los cubos de alto grado que guardaba en la alacena de las manos del invitado.

-¡Deja eso tu, tu!- Le reclamo el impala tratando de ocultarlos cuando el 4x4 entro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto observando la escena. El seek… bueno aerialbot estaba en el piso tratando de alcanzar los cubos que el impala ocultaba bajo uno de los muebles del mostrador.

Impulse sonrió al notar a su amigo dando algunos empujones al jet para que se alejara.

-Trata de tomarse todo en un momento, estas raciones son para la semana entera y…-Comenzó a explicar el ingeniero, pero el avión intervino de inmediato sin dejarle acabar.

-No quiero consumir todo, solo quiero un poco de alto grado, el energon común no es muy bueno para mis turbinas, por eso buscaba un poco de el que es de mejor calidad- Afirmo el volador con un toque inocente, completamente distinto al descarado estilo con el que había llegado.

-Extraño- Pensó el todo terreno, pero omitió comentarlo.

-Levántense los dos- Ordeno finalmente jalando a ambos para que se incorporaran. Era tan extraño convivir con ese see… bueno lo que fuera de ese modo sin tener un arma apuntándole que se pregunto si todavía existían rastros de su verdadera programación.

-Aún no nos has dicho tu denominación, ni tu verdadero objetivo en este lugar- Le recordó la Silverado tomando el energon de su amigo. –Y tú- Continuo, todavía tienes que explicarme de ¿Dónde salio el alto grado?- Afirmo tomando un cubo de otro mueble para servir un poco y tomárselo de un trago.

-¡AD!- Exclamo el Impala al ver esto, pero el Jet sólo sonrío.

-Suficiente de esto- Intervino Kitt entrando en la cocina. –Será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes - Dijo mirando al seeker fríamente.

-Okay mi nombre es MindMaster- Se presento la nave y no estoy aquí porque desee vengarme de ese hermano que me arruino la vida al ser un Autobot, eso sería infantil- Comento como si fuera nada.

-¿Qué?- Se exalto aún más el Impala, pero la sonrisa del volador fue más que suficiente para indicar que estaba bromeando. Aunque para el 4x4 era en parte verdad, sabía que debía ser precavido con ese raro bot.

-Bien¿Dónde puedo recargarme?- Prosiguió repitiendo sus acciones para ir a buscar habitación.

-Ese JET es… es…- Dijo Impulse …- Pensando la palabra –Es…cool- Finalizo con emoción.

-Es peligroso e inestable, debemos ser muy cuidadosos con él- Advirtió la camioneta sin levantarse.

-No te preocupes Adannos yo me encargare de él- Susurro el francotirador con un tono poco común para él.

-Como si la vida no pudiese ser peor- Se dijo el 4x4 tomando otro trago de energon.

………………………………

No se que buscas Decepticon, pero no estoy de humor para juegos- Advirtió el transam observando con atención cada movimiento del Jet quien parecía haberse apropiado la cama de recarga.

-Decepticon, lo dices como si fuese malo- Contesto el avión acomodándose para poder ver al deportivo mientras reposaba.

-Lo dice el que afirma ser Autobot- Replico el deportivo negro de inmediato, obteniendo un gesto alegre del otro.

-Si. Tienes un punto válido- Confirmo la nave cruzando sus manos detrás de su cabeza enfocando su atención en el techo de la pequeña recamara.

-¿Cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar tan pequeño?- Pregunto mirando el pequeño ventanal que adornaba uno de los muros.-De menos hay una ventana- Susurro para si. –Ahora entiendo la necesidad de salir constantemente para tomar aire-Afirmo.

El carro se percato de las palabras mirándolo sin sorpresa¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndonos?- Le dijo.

-A tus amigos, hmmm desde que te conocieron, a ti… en cambio- Contesto el seeker levantándose, -Una vida-Murmuro con decepción.

-Autobot de chispa¿Cierto?, igual que papá, que patético intento de nada- Comenzó; pero Kitt lo tomo por las alas lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

-No estoy para juegos, dime lo que sabes de ella y lárgate- Le advirtió el auto con enojo. Mind se levanto lentamente con esa mueca alegre. –Hasta que actúas como deberías- Prosiguió, recibiendo otro ataque del carro negro quien lo derribo cayendo sobre él para mantenerlo abajo.

-Sabes que no eres reto para mí¿Por qué te esfuerzas en creer que si?- Murmuro el avión purpúreo sin moverse, disfrutando del enojo del francotirador.

-Te odio, a ti y todos los de tu especie, sólo te di la oportunidad de venir para conocer algo más sobre esa creadora, pero me he percatado de que es un error, así que márchate, antes de que decida usarte de tiro al blanco- Le amenazo el carro.

Ambas miradas carmesí se encontraron con intensidad, con ese toque tan similar que podrían haber asegurado que existía alguna relación.

-Cuando te uniste a su unidad, a la de ese guerrero carmesí creí que todo cambiaría, el gran discípulo de Sixshot¿Crees que no lo conocíamos?, se convirtió en una leyenda entre los nuestros a pesar de todo. Un buen guerrero es apreciado sin importar la fracción a la que pertenezca, pero tú...Tú no fuiste más que una triste sombra desorientada y perdida.- Continuo el Jet.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?, si es algo con los Autobots te equivocaste porque ahora no soy más que otro criminal buscado- Respondió el francotirador ignorando las palabras del avión.

-Los Autobots no me interesan del todo- Respondió la nave, -Ya es tarde para hacer algo por ellos, o por nosotros-Prosiguió empujando al carro con facilidad tomando una de las alas puerta fuertemente.

-Suéltame miserable- Exclamo el carro exaltado, sus puertas eran sensibles y él odiaba que las tocaran sin autorización.

-Tu tocaste las mías, tengo el mismo derecho que tú- Replico el Seeker dejándolo ir.

-¿De quien te escondes?- Pregunto el francotirador, deduciendo la verdad tras la actitud del extraño Jet.

-Podrías haber contratado a alguien para quitarte de encima a ese enemigo en lugar de adoptar ese patético disfraz¿Quién puede aterrorizar tanto a uno de tu calaña como para obligarlo a venir a los barrios bajos de Cybertron, escudándose en una actitud torpe, adoptando el símbolo que tanto odia, buscando ayuda de un criminal como yo-Le contesto el transam con resentimiento y enojo. Ese ser había jugado bien sus cartas, lo había hecho creer que sabía algo del único ser que podría haberlo hecho dudar acerca de él.

-Nada de lo que has dicho es clasificado o personal, todo puede leerse en un simple expediente-Confirmo el carro alejándose para observar la oscuridad por la ventana.

-Largarte ahora, que no te ayudare- Finalizo sacando su rifle sin moverse de esa posición.

La nave se aproximo tomando el arma para evitar que el carro reaccionara. –No todo lo que he dicho es mentira- Afirmo, yo conocí a tu creadora, porque también fue mi madre. La única seeker despreciada por los suyos por haberse juntado con un sucio terrestre, Autobot o Decpeticon, eso no hacía la diferencia- Confirmo el Jet soltando el rifle.

-Ahora puedes matarme, se que no tendrás ningún remordimiento; después de todo disfrutas extinguir de esas chispas libres- Exclamo levantando la manos como en el momento en el que se conocieron.

-Tienes razón en que estoy huyendo, pero no adopte esta imagen por miedo, si no porque quería conocer a mi hermano, Aquel que fue capaz de matar a su propia Madre- Comento.

Kitt se detuvo al escuchar esto, al principio pensó en la mentira, en que no era más que otro juego de ese miserable ser; pero por alguna razón esa mirada carmesí solo demostraba el rencor que en realidad le embargaba, Ese Jet le tenía mucho odio, tanto como él a los voladores.

-No puede ser- Pensó retrocediendo-

Pero el seeker no le dio la oportunidad mientras continuaba atacándolo, -Se dice que hay muchas formas de dolor, pero el psíquico es el peor de todos-

-Creímos que aprenderías algo de, él- Confirmo la nave, -Ese que era tu líder quien tenía honor, pero no- Exclamo.

-Tú levantaste esa arma, apuntaste y la derribaste, como lo hiciste con muchos más de esa unidad-

-¿Cómo¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?- se dijo el auto¿Cómo, si jamás la había visto?, Estaban en guerra maldición derribar al enemigo era su trabajo, había que acabarlos, ellos eran crueles, asesinando a todo el que no fuera de los suyos, e incluso siéndolo, no merecían vivir-Pensó.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste¿Por qué elegiste vivir esa vida?, por seguir lo que te enseñaron; nada más. Avalanche llego lejos porque creía en lo que hacia, en lo que defendía pero tu- Murmuro reviviendo los pensamientos de esa tarde.

-Se que buscas justificación en tus supuestos ideales, "SI" eso fue una guerra, pero para ti era más que eso, era personal, era la manera de hacer pagar por tus defectos- Le acuso el volador observándolo. –acabaste con todo lo que yo quise, excepto con lo que tengo ahora- Continuo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Para Kitt esa acción fue lo más confuso que pude sucederle, pero no se movió, la información era demasiado ilógica y cruel para poder asimilarla de golpe. –Su nombre es MindMaster, su trabajo es jugar con la mente de otros- Comento pero atrapado en ese abrazo no fue capaz de pelear, permitiendo que la oscuridad le rodeara. –Demasiada información para su pobre procesador.

…………………………………….

-¿Cómo distinguir la realidad de la ficción?, no hay manera de hacerlo, no hay manera de escapar del juego

……………………………………..

Kitt…

Escucho los sonidos cercanos, la voz de Impulse quien parece platicar de manera animada con Adannos, ambos están fuera, lejos de la habitación, pero no de casa, en la cocina quizá. Debería levantarme para ir con ellos, comenzar ese monótono día nuevamente. Pero algo me hace detenerme, las memorias de los recientes eventos vuelven asaltándome de golpe. Como si sufriese de esquizofrenia me levanto para encontrarme con esa infernal figura mirándome.

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras, estaba comenzando a desesperarme- Me dice con pasividad, como si todo lo que discutimos no hubiese sucedido después de todo. Por un momento dudo de mi ser, -¿Debería preguntar?, No se que debo hacer- Pienso incorporándome, pero para cuando vuelvo la atención a ese muro me percato de que él no esta más ahí.

-Debo estar enloqueciendo- Me digo con resignación.

Afuera en la sala están mis compañeros, Adannos observa de modo analítico a mi… al Jet, mientras Impulse platica animadamente con él, ese Impala a veces es tan confiado, creo que es el único que podría haber hecho migas con Unicron si lo hubiese conocido.

-Hi Kitt- saludo el Ingeniero llevándole algo de energon.

-M&M me ayudará con algunas cosas que debo hacer el día de hoy, ya sabes finalizar algunos detalles antes de marcharnos- Escuche su voz, pero para mi era como si no estuviese presente. Me sentía mal, extraño, cansado, no sabía como describir lo que estaba experimentando.

-¿Quién es M&M?- Pregunte finalmente.

-Nuestro Aerialbot Claro- Confirmo el muscle car dándole un empujón en plan de juego al Jet, por un momento creí que él lo atacaría, pero no hizo nada, excepto sonreír tontamente.

-No lo creo- Exclame, -El se marcha hoy- Dije, obteniendo un gesto de alivio de la camioneta quien se encontraba a mi lado.

………………………….

El seeker se acerco a mi poniendo un gesto inocente casi patético, -Pensé que teníamos un trato- Comento, -Yo cumplí mi parte, te hable de mamá, Ahora lo justo es que hagas tu parte- Prosiguió mirando de reojo al 4x4.

-Así que si son hermanos- Respondió Adannos, pero su tono poco amigable no cambio, el no odiaba a los voladores, pero su programación le decía que jamás confiara en un los seekers.

-Un hay madre- Irrumpió el francotirador, -No hay familia, esos conceptos no existen- Continuo dirigiéndose a la salida. Si no se iba la nave, se iría él.

-Kitt espera- Le detuvo Mind mirándolo, por favor, dame una oportunidad, se que no te agrado, pero… no tengo adonde ir, te pido por favor me permitas estar con ustedes un poco más- Rogó.

-Los seekers no ruegan- Le dijo el carro elevando sus puertas con enojo, pero el Jet no se movió, mostrando sinceridad en esa petición.

-No soy un seeker¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?, soy aerialbot.

-Soy Autobot, tu Decepticon- Confirmo el carro.

-Te equivocas- Le respondió la nave, así como tú no soy Decepticon. Soy Autobot.

El francotirador estaba furioso, no permitiría que él siguiese con sus juegos, si sus palabras eran reales el había matado a su propia madre, ahora no había más que deseara conocer. No importaban las razones, el era culpable, al demonio con lo demás.

-¿No me darás la oportunidad cierto?- Pregunto el Jet con tristeza. –A ti te la dieron¿Por qué yo no tengo el mismo derecho?- Le cuestiono.

Kitt lo miró derrotado, era cierto, Avalanche había creído en él, le había dado la oportunidad, tal vez no de la manera más atenta, pero no le permitió renunciar o marcharse; si no todo lo contrario.

Sin poder creerlo emitió las palabras que jamás imagino, pero el punto era válido y también la explicación.

-Sólo espero no estar equivocado- Se dijo aceptando al Avión.

Adannos lo miro impresionado, Impulse parecía sin problema, MindMaster lo abrazo y Kitt por primera vez no supo que hacer.

-Es Obvio- Pensó, -Me agrada el Dolor-

…………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Gracias a TAVATA y FANTASIA por su apoyo, su apoyo ha hecho posible que esta historia continúe.

Arken elf.


	10. Zona de guerra

Capítulo 10

Zona de guerra…

Impulse…

El cielo puede ser reconfortante, recuerdo como el jefe pasaba largos periodos de tiempo admirándolo; observando las estrellas con atención. No se si sabía que yo le espiaba en algunas de esas ocasiones, pero me agradaba ver esos gestos casi alegres en él. Nunca supe del todo lo que sufrió, pero era fácil suponer que su vida no había sido sencilla. Su mirada reflejaba tanto, mostraba esa madurez, ese dolor, esas esperanzas y fe. Siempre me pregunte que buscaba a lo alto. Ambos eran mis amigos, pero me era difícil entenderlos. Recuerdo haberlos comparado una y mil veces, tratando de descifrar esas extrañas chispas tan similares; tan diferentes.

Cuando Avalanche observaba el cielo, encontraba el descanso que buscaba; cuando Kitt lo miraba, tan sólo veía en él rencor.

Nunca me puse a pensar en las razones tras esos actos, tras esos sentimientos. Jamás pensé en ello. Hasta hoy.

El conocer a su hermano me ha hecho preguntarme infinidad de cosas que simplemente deje de paso. Cosas que eran evidentes, pero que ignoré. No es que haya hecho mal por ello; pero si tan sólo hubiese puesto más atención, habría podido aprender más de ellos, habría podido ayudarlos un poco más.

Para Avalanche ya es demasiado tarde; su chispa se extinguió hace tiempo, pero tal vez aún pueda hacer algo por Kitt.

……………………..

Abajo el francotirador se encontraba de pie en la calle; observando la silueta de su mejor amigo en el techo del departamento, quien parecía estar sentado admirando el cielo. Ese odioso cielo que el también amo, antes de entender que jamás sería parte de él.

-¿Qué admiras?- Se escucho la pregunta proveniente del Jet a su lado. De inmediato el transam desvió la mirada enfocándola en la superficie bajo él; su realidad, el lugar al cual pertenecía.

-Que te importa- Contesto alejándose; no deseaba hablar con él, tampoco se explicaba como el volador continuaba siguiéndolo a pesar de todo, era comprensible que estuviese ahí por necesidad; pero de eso a tener que seguirlo como su fuera su sombra.

-¿Por qué no te pierdes por ahí nuevamente y me dejas en paz?- Exclamo fríamente.

-¿Nostálgico?- Respondió Mind haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano. –Hay más cosas de las que podemos platicar- Prosiguió.

El auto exasperado, hizo lo único que le quedaba para tratar de escapar, transformandose en cuanto llego a la primera vía, para alejarse.

El seeker sonrío

-De menos ahora sabes porque no supiste jamás de ella- Exclamo, lo que lo hizo que el carro se detuviera de lleno, avanzando en reversa lentamente alcanzando la forma del Jet para preguntar -¿Por qué?

Mindmaster lo miró sin replicar cruzando sus brazos mientras dirigía su atención a otro punto.

-Te estoy hablando- Repitió el transam transformándose para enfrentarlo sin resultado, al parecer el avión no tenia interés en seguir esa conversación.

-¿Porque continuas cazándome de esa manera¿Es acaso venganza?- Prosiguió el francotirador invirtiendo los papeles para ser él quien terminará siguiendo a seeker.

-Ja¿Con quien me comparas?- Replico el Jet deteniendo su andar, -¿Acaso crees que soy como tu?- Continuo mirando finalmente a su hermano.

-Entonces no comprendo ¿Qué buscas?- Contesto Kitt algo desesperado.

-Ya te lo dije- Susurro el volador aproximándose a él, - Solo cuido lo único que me queda- Finalizo antes de alejarse con un salto para transformarse y volar.

Kitt se quedo de pie en ese punto mientras la aeronave se elevaba.

-¿Por qué PRIMUS PORQUE?- Grito finalmente a la mitad de la calle.

……………………………………

Un verdadero amigo se define por sus acciones, más que por sus palabras.

……………………………………

Adannos continuo su paso en una de las avenidas principales; la camioneta se había aventurado a salir de las zonas bajas para ir a la base de datos pública, sabía que esa acción podía ser peligrosa pero por el momento las prioridades habían cambiado, el salvaguardar la seguridad de otros siempre había sido una de sus directivas primarias después de todo.

La estructura se diviso frente a él imponente como en antaño. El todo terreno había visitado lugares como ese cuando aún estudiaba en la academia, un toque nostálgico le alcanzo al pensar es ese pasado, pero no estaba ahí para recordar viejos tiempos; si no para encontrar información útil acerca de ese "Supuesto Aerialbot Seeker"

Sin más se dirigió a la entrada esperando que le permitiesen acceder. Él sabía que a pesar de ser un lugar público existían muchas normas en esas áreas dedicadas al estudio y la investigación, por lo que un mecha con su apariencia podría verse con problemas si deseaba entrar sin una autorización previa. Un lujo que no podía darse debido a su situación.

No llamar demasiado la atención ya era difícil con su estructura y ese cuarteto de puertas en su espalda.

El 4x4 se encamino hacia el escritorio principal anotando alguna información en los Pads de registro. La femme tomo el Pad sin siquiera mirarlo, firmándolo mientras señalaba el pasillo por el cual podía continuar. La camioneta agradeció la suerte prosiguiendo con su camino. De inmediato se dirigió a uno de los equipos más alejados; estaba a punto de irrumpir en los archivos privados de los Autobots, por lo que mientras menos posibles testigos existiesen mejor.

-¿Recuerdas cuantas veces hicimos esto cuando todavía éramos estudiantes?- Se pregunto recordando el gesto gracioso de Springer su compañero en crimen. -¿Que diría ahora si lo viera ahí intentando irrumpir en esos expedientes nuevamente?- Continuo.-Seguramente me arrestaría sin miramiento alguno- Pensó enfocando su atención en la Terminal frente a él.

-Bueno es ahora o nunca- Susurro encendiendo la máquina. De inmediato comenzó la conexión con el servidor principal, para acceder a los documentos básicos. Al parecer los esquemas de seguridad seguían siendo los mismos, -Afortunadamente- Se dijo tecleando un par de comandos más. La exploración continuo con prisa mientras medía el tiempo de respuesta del otro servidor.

La fotografía de Kitt se reflejo en la pantalla junto con su historial. No existía mucha información sobre su origen, pero ese era tan sólo el paso uno para localizar lo que buscaba.

Varios tecleos revelaron una diversidad de carpetas visibles sólo para Prime.

-Así que aquí esta- Murmuro notando la falta de actividad de la sala, el 4x4 reviso nuevamente sus tiempos percatándose de que no le quedaba gran cosa. Si la alarma seguía activa, su máquina personal enviaría una alerta en unos momentos más.

-Vamos- Comento descargando todo para revisarlo después.

………………...

Lejos de ahí en otro lugar un Mecha revisaba algunos documentos, mientras hacia unas anotaciones cuando un usuario conocido se diviso en su pantalla llamando su atención de inmediato.

El triplecon Autobot observo el Nick sin saber que hacer.

-Es imposible- Se dijo tratando de contactar con él. Adannos se dio cuenta de que había rebasado el tiempo límite, pero necesitaba la información a como diera lugar tan sólo faltaba un 15 de la descarga y podría marcharse.

-Para jamás volver a pisar este lugar- Pensó distinguiendo la señal de un mensaje -Maldición- Exclamo leyendo la nota que se desplegó, -Sabía que seguías con vida- Se divisaba la oración.

La descarga finalizo y la Silverado no espero más, apagando bruscamente el quipo para salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

El ícono en la maquina de su amigo se desvaneció de inmediato. Pero él sabía que sólo dos Mechas conocían ese paswoord él y su antiguo compañero Adannos.

-Debería informarle a Prime- Se dijo, pero la imagen de un enardecido Rodimus desquitándose con la camioneta regreso a su procesador.

-Es bueno saber que todavía sigues por ahí - Murmuro apagando su propio equipo. Después de todo por algo fueron buenos amigos.

………………………………..

La justicia no existe por si sola, debemos hacerla nosotros mismos, pues justos siempre pagaran por pecadores. Una constante de la vida.

………………………………..

Mindmaster siguió con la mirada al transam el cual había vuelto a casa después de ese encuentro tan frustrante.

-¿Por qué? había preguntado el auto constantemente. El Jet admiro esa forma oscura desde el techo de otra construcción pensativo.

-¿Por qué?- Susurro para si

El tampoco sabía el porque. En ese momento no había mucho por decir o hacer, sólo la necesidad de lastimar aquel a quien culpaba por todo su infortunio. Pero también deseaba protegerlo; preguntándose si el carro experimentaba la misma situación.

-No somos más que un par de fallas en un universo perfecto- Murmuro comprendiendo que eran más similares de lo que había imaginado. Un pensamiento que causaba pena pero que también le enfurecía, creando ese dialogo interno, esa discusión que miles de veces le plagaba. -Ese ser no merecía pena o piedad, era un asesino- Se decía convenciéndose de que sus acciones eran adecuadas.

-¿Desde cuando un Decepticon necesita justificación?- Escucho su voz, -El es un asesino al igual que tú, deberías enorgullecerte de ello. Prosiguió.

-El disfruta arrancar esa vida de los aires; extinguir esas chispas como si no fuese nada- Replico -Tú destruiste ciudades, cazaste a muchos sin piedad, no eres diferente- Continúo su argumento, contradiciendo sus propias palabras. Desesperado sostuvo su cabeza observando hacia lo alto.

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, no lo soportaba.

-Entonces¿Por qué observarlo?, porque seguirlo, intentar conocerlo en lugar de matarlo- Continuo para si.

-Ambos somos asesinos, ambos quedamos atrapados en medio de una guerra, ambos- Murmuro.

-¿Y si la guerra no hubiese existido?- La pregunta llego a su procesador tratando de contrarrestar la respuesta.

Las imágenes de su creadora volvieron a su mente, ella podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero siempre estuvo ahí para él. Hasta que jamás regreso.

-Tú no la conocías, no sabías- Replico, -Para ti no fue más que un simple enemigo, un objetivo más que derribar- Confirmo observando sus manos.

El Odio continuaba presente, entremezclado son su dolor, con su rabia. Un Decepticon no debe ser a pegado a sus creadores, son fríos guerreros, entrenados para eso- Confirmo repitiendo sus palabras, pero como podía una chispa no amar a su creador- Continuo su justificación.

Como odiaba esos lapsos, esas discusiones internas, esa confusión.

-Me pregunto…me pregunto…si él también las tendrá- Exclamo distinguiendo la mirada del transam desde la ventana quien finalmente lo había ubicado desde el otro lado.

Ambos se observaron, ambos tenían tanto rencor guardado que era imposible de ocultar.

-Si la guerra no hubiese existido aún así jamás se habrían llevado bien- Concluyo el Jet.

Pero el hubiera no existe, ni una segunda oportunidad. Sin pensar no pudo evitar levantarse para agitar su mano alegremente, mientras esa sonrisa regresaba a ese juvenil rostro.

-¡Hola¿Por qué no vienes un rato?- Pregunto el seeker inocentemente. –Así podríamos platicar-

…………………………

Kitt lo miro seriamente, no confiaba en él, no lo apreciaba, no lo soportaba.

Esa criatura jugaba con su mente, no le permitía un momento de paz, con su acertijos, su cambio de humor, sus insinuaciones, sus palabras hirientes que luego eran de amor. No entendía lo que trataba de decirle, no podía comprender la razón de esa actitud.

-Yo asesine a nuestra propia madre- Exclamo ¿Por qué no acabar conmigo directamente¿Por qué jugar al buen hermano?

No lo comprendía, pero no le interesaba hacerlo, cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarlo lo haría, como debía ser y nada más.

…………………………………

Impulse se levanto finalmente.

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte- Comento distinguiendo algo que jamás creyó volver a ver.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto observando la figura de 4 aeronaves. Cuatro seres que estaban muy lejos de ser Autobot.

-¿Cómo lograron entrar sin ser detectados?- Se dijo alarmado.

Los Jets volaron con velocidad y maestría, atravesando las estructuras en busca de su blanco. El Impala reconoció los patrones que tiempo atrás había estudiado.

-No es un ataque a la ciudad; están buscando algo- Se dijo, notando la figura del seeker saludado al otro lado.

El tiempo parecía alentarse mientras el carro enfocaba la dirección de los recién llegados.

-¡No saludes, no saludes!- Grito Impulse desesperado.

Mind escucho el sonido del resto de los voladores volteándose para mirarlos. De inmediato bajo la mano sin moverse mientras los cañones de sus agresores cargaban.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo¡Muévete de ahí!- Ordeno el Ingeniero, pero la aeronave purpúrea solo sonrió.

El carro no podía creerlo, la nave parecía incapaz de entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar¿Cómo podía un seeker reaccionar así contra un grupo de sweeps?

Sin pensarlo nuevamente el carro corrió, su arma no era de largo alcance a esa distancia jamás los dañaría. Cuando el primer dispar se escucho. Una de las naves descendió estrellándose con el pavimento, muchos mechas huyeron despavoridos mientras otros simplemente se ocultaron.

Kitt volvió abrir fuego desde el ventanal acertando en el ala del segundo atacante, aunque no ates de que estos contraatacarán disparando en diversas ocasiones. De inmediato el transam se cubrió con el muro, esperando que su hermano hubiese tenido tiempo de refugiarse con esa distracción.

Impulse descendió finalmente alcanzando al Sweep que había sido derribado, sin dudarlo ataco al volador quien transformado aterrorizaba a los civiles aún presentes. La nave estaba herida, pero no lo suficiente como para no dar pelea, sin dudarlo se abalanzo contra el Ingeniero usando sus garras para tratar de dañarlo, el Impala aprovecho las puertas que recubrían sus brazos como escudos cargando su arma rápidamente. El Sweep se percato de esto imitándolo.

-No podrás conmigo- Le reto orgulloso, exhibiendo su armamento personal. Pero el Impala no se vio impresionado, podía ser un mecha amable, pero no con seres como ese. El Decepticon abrió fuego acertando en uno de los cristales del auto estrellándolo. Impulse gimió un poco pero no retrocedió.

-He enfrentado peores rivales que tú- Exclamo revelando su pistola de corto alcance, no se veía muy impactante, pero con un solo disparo extermino a su contrario. Un impulso electromagnético había sido suficiente para desactivar los sistemas de su rival inmediatamente.

-No me llamo así sólo porque tengo un carácter alegre- Susurro el chico cuando un par de explosiones a su costado lo hicieron cubrirse. El metal voló en todas direcciones después del impacto. El Impala se percato de la forma oscura del francotirador quien salio de la casa reiniciando su ataque.

Las naves pasaron sobre ellos a gran velocidad, perdiéndose entre el resto de las construcciones. Seguramente regresarían para atacar con misiles nuevamente.

-¡Esto parece zona de guerra!- Grito Impulse apuntando hacia la misma dirección que su teniente.

-Como si estuviésemos en el campo de batalla nuevamente- Se dijo, mientras el transam ajustaba el ángulo de tiro, esperando a que los Jets regresarán a terminar el ataque.

-Busca a mi hermano y sal de aquí- Comando Kitt a su amigo, - Yo me encargare de cubrirlos- Prosiguió abriendo fuego.

Los Sweep habían seguido la trayectoria. Al parecer continuaban con las mismas estrategias, aquellas en las que él se había especializado.

El ingeniero no tardo en correr hacia el lugar donde había visto al seeker por última vez. Adannos vio la confusión, muchos autos avanzaban despavoridos en dirección contraria sin fijarse, al parecer lo único que les importaba era huir, dificultándole el avance.

Los motores de las naves se escucharon, junto con el de un par de explosiones.

La Silverado uso su doble tracción avanzando por áreas imposibles de alcanzar por vehículos normales, las sirenas de los enforcer y vehículos de rescate se escucharon atrás de él. Lo lógico habría sido huir, pero jamás abandonaría a los suyos.

Dos enemigos abajo y quedaban dos. Impulse llego al punto de encuentro, pero Mindmaster no estaba ahí, desesperado busco a su alrededor temiendo lo peor, una de las naves había descendido para forcejear con el deportivo negro, mientras la otra viraba para atacarlo por la retaguardia.

Impulse retrocedió transformándose mientras calculaba el salto, era la única manera de detener a la nave antes de que acabara con su blanco; el motor rugió con fuerza mientras el freno continuaba activo.

-Vamos, vamos- Comento el carro estilo americano cuando la figura del seeker apareció, con su forma aerodinámica, más pequeña que la de sus atacantes; el tetrajet giro con elegancia pasando entre los Sweeps para destrozar a su primer rival al primer contacto, la explosión ilumino las alturas alarmando a los presentes.

El último de los atacantes golpeo al francotirador para tratar de huir encontrándose con el arma de Adannos apuntándole.

-Detente ahí- Ordeno, pero el volador tan solo le apunto, ocasionando que la Silverado disparara.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la camioneta, obteniendo un si de parte de Kitt; Impulse no tardo en llegar junto con el tetrajet.

-Eso fue genial- Exclamo el Impala

-Debemos Irnos- Advirtió la Silverado pero el corte de cartucho de varias armas los hicieron detenerse.

-Arriba las manos, no se muevan- Se escucho la advertencia de uno de los enforcer.

-Genial- Comento Kitt levantando las manos.

-Gracias por salvarme- Escucho a su hermano, antes de sentir el impulso que los sacaría de línea momentáneamente.

…………………………………..

-Hemos capturado a los fugitivos, aunque esto parece zona de guerra- Comento uno de los oficiales a su superior.

……………………………………

Notas del autor: Gracias por todo, si hay detalles ortográfico me disculpo, los estaré revisando.


	11. Comprendiendo el mensaje

Capitulo 11

Comprendiendo el mensaje

……………………..

Adannos…

Se dice que la suerte no existe, que cada situación que enfrentamos es porque nosotros la armamos, cuando los papeles difieren a la expectativa o la situación se sale de las manos, es porque no fuimos capaces de controlar o prever lo que podía pasar, dejándonos como única opción enfrentar los resultados aprendiendo que esas son: "Las Lecciones de la vida".

………………………………

La camioneta volvió en si lentamente, la oscuridad parecía disiparse con lentitud mientras salía de ese fuera de línea forzado. Las preguntas del ¿Qué sucedió? No se presentaron. El sabía lo que había pasado, habían sido descubiertos gracias a ese sorpresivo ataque y estaban atrapados. Sin más la ironía de la situación solo ocasiono que riera para sus adentros. Tan cuidadoso para extraer la información, para evadir la respuesta a ese amigo cercano, tanto pensar en las posibilidades que envolverían unas simples palabras en ese monitor, en esos breves mensajes, tanto… Para regresar al principio.

-A veces la vida es cruel- Susurro enfocando finalmente sus alrededores; intento moverse pero le fue imposible, no había sensibilidad en varias secciones de su estructura. El techo claro le revelo que se encontraba recostado boca arriba apoyando todo el peso en esas extremidades traseras, lo que explicaba en parte esa falta de sensibilidad.

Repentinamente un sonido llamo su atención haciendo que volteara, un color más oscuro parecía romper con ese blanco plano que dominaba la decoración del lugar.

-Es bueno ver que sigues con los vivos- Se escucho el comentario tan humano de parte de su captor. Pocos ocupaban esa clase de exclamaciones en esos días, excepto por aquellos que vivían cerca de los humanos en ciudad Autobot y los oficiales cercanos a Rodimus Prime quien parecía tener una extraña obsesión con ellos.

-Es interesante saber que tú decidieras venir personalmente -Comento conociendo la identidad del presente. No eran necesarias las largas explicaciones, él estaba consiente de lo que había hecho, y conocía el castigo por sus actos.

-Fue bueno mientras duro- Pensó

-Desde luego que lo haría, tu mensaje fue recibido, me alegra que hayas encontrado la manera de comunicarte- Afirmo finalmente el triplecon verdoso acercándose hacia su rango de visión.

-Creí que estabas muerto, todos lo imaginamos, depuse de toda esa conmoción y tu desaparición tan repentina, pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta- Prosiguió su explicación con el alivio enmarcado en su voz.

-¿De que diablos estaba hablando?-Se pregunto la camioneta luchando por incorporarse.

-Shh espera, no te muevas, se que es incomoda la posición, créeme recuerdo con mucha claridad esos constantes quejidos tuyos cada vez que te recargabas en esa posición, pero era necesario para una rápida revisión. No sabíamos que clase de daños podrías haber sufrido en manos de esos traidores- Comento el helicóptero tranquilamente como lo habían hecho tiempo atrás, como si nada hubiese pasado del todo.

-No se de que hablas- Respondió la Silverado reiniciando sus esfuerzos para incorporarse, no tenía idea de donde estaban sus compañeros, debía averiguarlo cuanto antes.

-Terco como siempre- Afirmo Springer ayudándolo finalmente. La presión se desvaneció de su espalda lentamente, dejándolo descansar. –Gracias- Susurro analizando a situación.

-Prime vendrá pronto, pero descuida las cosas no se repetirán, puedo asegurarte que ha cambiado, no es igual- Escucho a su antiguo compañero y amigo.

-Si claro ahora me fusilara en cuanto me tenga de frente- Respondió la Silverado.

El triplecon sabía que el ultimo encuentro entre ellos no había sido agradable, es más su líder había culpado de todo al 4x4, era comprensible que dijera eso.

-No, él estaba en un error, fue imposible prever lo que pasaría, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que un equipo tan reconocido regresaría como un grupo de traidores asesinos?. Lo peor es que estaban muy bien organizados y como no si estaban bajo el mando de ese Comandante Decepticon- Afirmo Springer alejándose.

-No era un Decepticon- Replico la camioneta sin pensar. La imagen dolida de sus tropas, las explicaciones, las cosas que habían pasado, ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgar tan pronto sin conocer la realidad?, por lo que él había visto entendía que ese grupo era más fiel que muchos de ellos, pero sería una tontería ponerse a discutir cosas de esa índole en momentos como ese. Ahora sólo debía concentrarse en localizar a sus amigos y buscar la manera de escapar de ahí.

-Volveré al rato a verte, necesito arreglar unos últimos detalles antes de la llegada de Rodimus; lamento que no hayan dejado tus armas, pero tu sabes como es el procedimiento, el área de limpieza esta en un costado. Nos veremos en un rato- Exclamo Springer dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando Adannos lo detuvo.

-¿Me dirás exactamente donde estoy?- Le pregunto el todo terreno con seriedad.

-Descuida, estas seguro en esta área. Él hospital esta bien vigilado, pedí que arreglaran la sección de alta seguridad para que estuvieses protegido. Ellos no volverán a entrometerse jamás- Le aseguró el helicóptero saliendo del lugar.

El oficial trato de alcanzarlo pero la fuerza le fallo llevándolo al piso, la falta de movilidad le había hecho perder el equilibrio.

-Necesito salir de aquí- Se repitió observando la superficie clara bajo él.

…………………………………..

Lejos de ahí en la zona de detención de la ciudad, los otros tres prisioneros esperaban en una celda completamente sellada. No había barrotes ni nada que les permitiera ver lo que sucedía afuera, encontrándose atrapados en una pequeña habitación sin armas, excepto por las del seeker las cuales no pudieron arrancar, pero si desactivar dejándolas inservibles.

Impulse observaba el vidrio estrellado de su brazo, sobando su herida sin hablar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el muscle car americano parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Kitt comprendía la razón, él tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de nada, además de que todo eso había sido en parte su responsabilidad. - Vaya táctico que resulte ser- Comento, -Avalanche tenía razón, soy un bueno para nada- Pensó.

-Ya ve comandante, lo único que cause fue que nos capturaran de nuevo- Continuo notando la mirada desesperada del volador quien tan sólo caminaba de un lado a otro admirando los muros con algo de terror.

-Todo por querer saber sobre ese pasado- Musito, -Jamás debí haberlo intentado- Comento finalmente.

-¿De que hablas?- Le cuestiono el Impala poniendo atención en las palabras del francotirador.

-De nada- Contesto el otro, desviando la mirada.

-No me digas que volviste a esa rutina de compadecerse- Reclamo Impulse parándose.

-No; solo estoy pensando en lo hermoso de la situación- Replico el deportivo negro imitándolo, ambos se observaron por un momento pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Olvídalo Kitt, tarde o temprano nos encontrarían, sólo era cuestión de tiempo- Explico el Ingeniero regresando a su posición inicial sentado en el piso con su espalda contra el muro.

El silencio recubrió la celda, excepto por los constantes pasos del volador quien parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de los otros dos mientras buscaba alguna salida de manera desesperada.

-De verdad que yo… yo…lo siento, no soy como Avalanche, nunca podré ser como él, quise intentar,- Comenzó a disculparse el deportivo negro, después de un rato, pero eso fue suficiente para la paciencia del Impala.

Impulse se levanto de inmediato atravesando la habitación de un paso, para empujar a su compañero contra el muro enfocando su mirada dorada contra el carmesí. Pocas veces se desesperaba de ese modo, pocas veces reaccionaba así. Pero estaba cansado de escuchar esas palabras una y otra vez.

-Dije que dejaras de decir eso- Le advirtió. –No, no eres como él, nunca lo serás- Le grito, -Entiende que jamás serán lo mismo- Continuo soltándolo para dar un paso atrás. -Porque nadie es igual a nadie; todos somos diferentes, tú, yo, Ad. Incluso M&M lo es, pero no por eso somos un fracaso, es decir si nos capturaron y eso que. Saldremos como siempre, algo pasará, algo se nos ocurrirá, tú eres un buen estratega y podrías ser un gran líder si eso quisieras- Comento suspirando. –Cuando necesitamos estas ahí sin importar lo que pase, dispuesto a sacrificar todo por los que te rodean, apoyarlos y ver por ellos a pesar de que los odies-Exclamo mirando de reojo al Jet.

-No te culpes por todo Kitt, comprende que la vida es eso, la diferencia es en como lo enfrentamos- Finalizo recargándose contre el muro al lado de su amigo. –Jamás pienses lo contrario-

El transam lo miro sin responder, no sabía que su amigo tenía tan alto concepto de él.

-Eres un tonto si no lo habías notado- Se escucho la exclamación de Mindmaster quien por un momento parecía haber olvidado su claustrofobia para dirigirse fríamente a su hermano, enfatizando su observación.

-Incluso yo he notado eso- Continuo sonriendo de modo malicioso, -Cuando te espié- Finalizo.

Kitt se aproximo a él para seguir la discusión, pero el miedo retorno con renovada fuerza en el seeker el cual se volteo para golpear la pared de manera repentina -¡Déjenme salir de aquí!- Grito casi tronando los audios de los otros dos.

-Rayos no sabía que los seek… digo aerialbots eran capaces alcanzar esos decibeles con su voz- Exclamo el Impala tapando sus audios al igual que el francotirador.

-Los muros se cierran, ¿No lo ven?, el cuarto se encoje- Continuo Mind agachándose para pegarse a la puerta admirando la cámara que los vigilaba desde lo alto.

-Ellos estarán ahí viendo como morimos aplastados, son peores que los Decepticons- Susurro con su mirada desenfocada. Su voz bajo de tono evidenciando el pánico que parecía embargarlo. Kitt de inmediato se acerco al Jet observándolo. Tal vez afuera podrían haber intentado asesinarse, pero debía admitir que ese seeker lo había salvado.

-Así como tú a él- Pensó, reconociendo eso la claustrofobia. Sin más hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en circunstancias como esas, aproximándose para tratar de reconfortarlo.

-Shh, todo esta bien, no se cierra nada- Murmuro abrazando a su hermano. El impala no intervino, retrocediendo un poco para darle espacio.

-Sólo necesitas olvidar que estas aquí, piensa en el cielo, el su inmensidad, a lo alto, mientras lo recorres libre; sin ataduras, sin reglas, piensa en esas alas abiertas ante la grandeza que te rodea, siente el viento recorrer tu figura mientras avanzas, acariciar tu estructura con delicadeza cuando giras, sin que nadie pueda decirte que hacer- Prosiguió en voz baja.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpo el volador devolviendo el abrazo de inmediato. –Se que no debía, pero quería verlo- Continuo balbuceando.-Esta bien, esta bien- Susurro el carro.

-No importa, - Prosiguió el transam acariciando las alas del otro suavemente, sin perder el abrazo. El podía haber detestado a esos seres, pero su actividad había hecho que se especializara en buscar sus puntos débiles, por eso le fue fácil identificar el terror a los espacios cerrados.

-¿Estará bien?- Pregunto el Ingeniero confundido. -¿Cómo podía una criatura como esa reaccionar de un modo tan confuso?

-Lo estará por un tiempo, pero no aseguro cuanto, ellos temen a los espacios cerrados- Murmuro el francotirador.

-Entonces debemos buscar el modo de salir- Confirmo el Impala con decisión.

………………………………..

Adannos estaba desesperado, necesitaba irse cuanto antes o estarían condenados. Sabía que la puerta principal estaba fuertemente vigilada, debía encontrar otra manera para escapar de ahí.

-Piensa, piensa- Se dijo observando a través de la ventana. Su habitación estaba bastante alto, seria imposible bajar sin las herramientas adecuadas.

-¿Qué hacer?- Se pregunto escuchando nuevamente la cerradura a su espalda, sin dudar viro para enfrentar al recién llegado, esperando que fuese Springer, pero fue todo lo contrario.

El Prime estaba de pie frente a él, sin vigilancia alguna.

-Rodimus- exclamo la camioneta observándolo.

-Es bueno ver que esta bien Oficial Adannos- Contesto el líder dando un par de pasos. El 4x4 retrocedió sin pensarlo.

El carro suspiro al notar el gesto de trasnformer frente a él, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones de parte de sus tropas-Debió ser muy traumática su experiencia- Comento alejándose para darle espacio.

-Los médicos aseguran que físicamente estará bien- Continuo obteniendo tan sólo una mirada confusa de parte de la Silverado. –Los daños son sólo falta de mantenimiento y probablemente falta de alimento en largos periodos de tiempo.

El oficial se mantuvo callado.

-Solo vine a informarle que no hay cargos en su contra, y su rango restaurado, espero se reintegre cuanto antes, para que se encargue del traslado de los otros criminales- Finalizo saliendo tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad de responder

Adannos observo nuevamente la puerta de la habitación estupefacto -¡¿Qué COSA?!- Pensó, pero no demostró nada.

Ahora si estaba en un serio problema, una disyuntiva que pensó jamás tendría que vivir.

-¡Escuche las noticias, es genial amigo, voy para allá de inmediato!- Se escucho la transmisión de Springer al momento, por esa frecuencia oficial que creía olvidada.

-Ahora que voy hacer- Susurro sintiéndose como un traidor.

………………………………

Impulse…

Kitt y Mind están en recarga, ja quien hubiese imaginado que después de ese emotivo momento terminarían juntos de ese modo, como si siempre estuviesen así apoyándose el uno al otro. A veces me pregunto ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?, es decir toda esas marcadas diferencias, esos complejos, esas discusiones, guerras, todo eso, no nos llevan a nada más que al sufrimiento. ¿Por qué peleamos realmente?, ¿Acaso la historia no nos enseño suficiente?

Nuestra raza peleo por su libertad contra los esclavizadotes, para que, para terminar igual o peor que ellos.

Honestamente detesto todos estos enfrentamientos, detesto tener que huir, detesto la guerra. No se que diablos pensaron aquellos que se llamaron sabios al justificar esta clase de acciones. Finalmente somos el resto los que terminamos pagando por sus errores.

Por ejemplo Avalanche, ¿Por qué era así?, ¿Qué lo llevo a convertirse en lo que era? Fue un gran guerrero cierto, ¿Pero de que sirvió tanto sacrificio?, ¿De que sirvió tanta devoción si al final fue traicionado por esos principios?

No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que si le hubiesen dado la opción de vivir una vida normal con una familia común lo hubiese preferido, ¿Por qué estoy tan seguro? Quizá por la mirada llena de cariño que le daba a esa chica, su hermana.

Recuerdo lo feliz que fue cuando estuvo ahí con él. Momentos tan cortos para una vida tan larga.

Ahora comparo ese suceso con Kitt y su hermano, de igual manera pudieron conocerse, ser una familia real; pero terminaron en lado equivocado. Creo que no debería de quejarme de menos mi vida estuvo bien. Tuve a mis creadores, su cariño, su apoyo, No quiero empezar de sentimental.

…………………………………..

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. El ingeniero despertó al par indicándoles lo que pasaba, sus compañeros se incorporaron esperando conocer su destino.

Un enforcer se diviso en la entrada del lugar apuntando su arma mientras les indicaba que salieran. Ellos obedecieron sin replicar. Mindmaster se denotaba frío casi insensible, mientras los dos vehículos le imitaban. Fueron miembros de la armada, no llorarían ni pedirían favores, lo único que esperaban era que su amigo Silverado estuviese a salvo.

Sin palabras fueron conducidos por el lugar, llevándolos a una sala para interrogarlos. Kitt sonrió al percatarse de esto. ¿Interrogatorio?, ¿Qué parte del talión no habían comprendido?

-Tontos- Exclamo recibiendo un empujón por parte de los guardias, reviviendo la ultima vez que había enfrentado esa situación.

-Esta vez no hay quien venga a salvarte- Pensó notando la mirada inexpresiva del seeker quien parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor manteniéndose de pie con esa postura altanera casi igual a la de cualquiera de los suyos, tan distinta a la actitud que revelo momentos antes.

-De menos ya no tendré que soportar tu molesta presencia- Comento el transam obteniendo una sonrisa sarcástica del Jet. –Si, ya veremos si se te cumple- Respondió el volador recibiendo el mismo trato que su hermano.

-¡Cállense los dos!- Ordeno el guardia empujando por igual al Impala.

Impulse no respondió, poniendo atención en las palabras de la aeronave,-Tontos Autobots que piensan que pueden retener a los cazadores- Continuo para si enfocándose en los muros aledaños.

-Algo no esta bien- Comento el Impala aproximándose a la pared.

-No importa, moriremos tarde o temprano, ¿Cierto hermano?- Exclamo el Jet.

-¿De que diablos habla?- Se cuestionaron los guardias escuchando la alerta. -¿Qué sucede?- Se dijeron saliendo de la sala dejando a los tres prisioneros en su interior encerrados.

Mindmaster simplemente se dirigió a una de las sillas para sentarse a esperar el resultado.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto el Impala notando la pasividad del seeker.

-Supongo que son los Decepticons que no aprecian a los traidores- Comento el francotirador enfocando su atención en el volador.

-Es algo más personal, la traición ya es común en sus rangos- Afirmo la nave recargándose en la única mesa de la habitación.

-Tal vez es buen momento para hablar- Le advirtió el Transam; pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con una serie de explosiones.

-Debió ser algo realmente malo si te cazan de un modo tan agresivo- Intervino el Ingeniero lanzándose al piso para esquivar algunos disparos que alcanzaron atravesar el muro.

Un gran agujero se abrió frente a ellos, bloqueado por la forma de otro volador.

-Genial y nosotros desarmados- Comento Impulse, pero la atención del recién llegado fue directamente hacia el supuesto Aerialbot al cual le apunto de inmediato.

-Es hora de morir seeker, como el resto de tu desgraciada raza-Exclamo dirigiendo su arma al tetrajet.

MindMaster no espero a que su rival terminara su oración lanzándose al ataque, Kitt se percato de la gran agilidad del Jet, el cual golpeo de lleno a su enemigo arrebatándole el arma para disparar repetidamente a las alas. –El podía haber dirigido el fuego a su core, exterminando la chispa sin dolor, pero parecía preferirlo de ese modo.

La nave purpúrea se alejo un poco limpiando el energon de su víctima quien ahora se chillaba patéticamente, retorciéndose por el dolor.

Ambos Autobots observaron el espectáculo impactados. Ese era Mindmaster, el verdadero Decepticon que se ocultaba tras esa fachada medio inocente y alocada.

-¿Aún no es suficiente?, ¿Aún creen que son mejores?- Exclamo con odio apuntando a la cabeza de su rival.

-Patético- Prosiguió disparando. El energon mancho el piso acompañado de los restos que alguna vez fueron parte del rostro de ese guerrero del cielo.

-Además…Yo no soy un seeker, torpe Bot- Comento en un tono casi amigable y juguetón. -¿Cómo pueden ser tan tercos?- Pregunto aproximándose a sus acompañantes quienes no podían evitar sentirse un poco incómodos después de eso.

–Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar la conmoción para salir de aquí- Continuo señalando el gran agujero en el muro.

Ambos asintieron, sin deseos de discutir, a las afueras el caos era bastante notorio. Los soldados disparaban contra el resto de los voladores quienes parecían replegarse, preparándose para huir. Era obvio que no esperaban esa clase de vigilancia en la zona, optando por el método más seguro de supervivencia.

-Ahí van, huyendo de nuevo, inútiles entes- Murmuro el tetrajet observando las figuras azuladas desaparecer.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí- Afirmo el volador notando la indecisión del francotirador.

-¿Qué hay de Adannos?- Pregunto el Ingeniero.

-El enemigo se retira, muy pronto se percatarán del escape, debemos aprovechar la confusión para huir, pero nos mantendremos en la zona, hasta a averiguar adonde lo llevaron, yo no abandono a mis amigos- Afirmo el francotirador transformándose; tras él Impulse le imito mientras el Jet los seguía a pie.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Dijo, yo no puedo ir por tierra, su vuelo me verán- Continuo.

-Ese no es mi problema- Se escucho la respuesta del transam antes de desaparecer entre los escombros.

-Gracias, en serio me siento apreciado- Replico la aeronave, medio elevándose.

…………………………………..

-Es extraño señor, los reportes indican que buscaban a los prisioneros para exterminarlos- reporto un enforcer mostrando las imágenes del ataque a su jefe.

-Es extraño, si son traidores, ¿porque los Decepticons desean matarlos?- Se pregunto el encargado. Cerca de ahí en la acera Rodimus Prime observaba las mismas imágenes en un datapad preocupado.

-¿Sería que sus enemigos habrían vuelto a las andadas?-

-Espero que no sea el comienzo de una nueva guerra- Pensó el líder Angustiado.

…………………………………..

Por su parte Adannos quien había combatido al lado de los guardias con un par de armas prestadas para defender el hospital estaba más que preocupado. Él sabía que los Sweeps estaban ahí buscando al extraño seeker, pero esa repentina retirada no indicaba nada positivo. Aún así no había sido capaz de irse quedándose para defender a los enfermos y heridos que continuaban en el edificio médico.

-Malditas directivas- Exclamo golpeando el piso con su pie algo frustrado.

-Gracias por el apoyo, dirigiste bien al grupo, que bueno que estabas por aquí, yo estaba algo ocupado persiguiendo a esos molestos Sweeps y me fue imposible volver, pero sabía que estaban en buenas manos por eso nome preocupe- Afirmo su amigo triplecon con una sonrisa honesta.

-De verdad que hacías falta- Continuo palmeando suavemente su espalda.

-¿Es esto lo que deseo?- Se pregunto la Silverado. -¿Regresar a esa rutina?, ¿A ese lugar?, No puedo abandonarlos, ellos son mi familia, mis amigos, pero…

Springer platicaba animadamente con otro trasformer de cromas azules, haciendo el gesto para que lo acompañara.

-¿Que debo hacer?- Se dijo nuevamente.

-Ad. Fue quien dirigió la defensa de hace un momento en esta área, te dije que mi compañero era muy bueno-Escucho las palabras del triplecon.

-Ad.- Igual que como le llamaba Impulse.

-Buen trabajo Autobots- Intervino Ultra Magnus acercándose al grupo mientras le daba la mano a los presentes.

-Bien hecho Oficial- Dijo saludando a la SIlverado.

-Si esta mal lo que hago, entonces por que no lo siento del todo asi.

……………………………….

Kitt avanzo alejándose de la zona afectada, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente para verificar la situación, Impulse llego casi al mismo tiempo junto con Mindmaster.

-Primero necesitamos armas antes que nada- Comento el deportivo

-Y algo de energon- Afirmo el Jet.

Ambos carros lo miraron pero hicieron caso omiso del comentario.

-¿Qué haremos para rescatar a Adannos?- Le cuestionó el Impala.

-Necesitamos hacer las cosas por partes, primero las armas y reparaciones- Exclamo el francotirador señalando la herida que el Ingeniero tenía en su brazo, después podremos crear una estrategia para la misión de rescate-Prosiguió.

-Eso me parece bien, sólo espero que Ad. Pueda esperarnos- Comento el muscle car con preocupación.

-Lo estará- Replico el seeker, -¿Cierto Kitt? – Pregunto inocentemente.

-Cierto- Fue la única respuesta del improvisado líder.

……………………………….

El ciclo termino y el grupo continuo oculto en las afueras, Impulse descansaba en recarga mientras el volador lo miraba. Esta vez no hubo reclamos o discusiones, ambos necesitaban su espacio, su paz. El francotirador se alejo un poco para observar la luna a lo alto, nunca antes había puesto mucha atención en esos cuerpos celestes, hasta ese momento.

Kitt…

-Los humanos creen que cuando alguien muere, su alma se eleva libre hacia los cielos, nosotros sabemos que la chispa se une con el resto en la matriz, las teorías son tan similares, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferentes. Puedo parecer un tonto al hacer esto, pero creo que necesito hacerlo; espero no le digas a nadie- Susurro el francotirador acomodándose.

Veras Avalanche, estuve pensando en lo que dijo Impulse hace un rato; somos diferentes, yo siempre creí que para ser exitoso con mi condición, debía ser igual a ti, seguir tus pasos ignorando los míos, creí que seria la única manera de alcanzar lo que deseaba, de tener el derecho de levantar la vista con orgullo y mirar al resto de los mechas con el orgullo impreso en mi mirada. Igual que tú.

Pero he analizado los sucesos recientes, y estoy seguro de que tu no te habrías retirado, de que seguramente seguirías ahí dentro, peleando o planeando la manera de volver por él. -¿Cierto? Aunque yo te hubiese dicho que lo mejor era retroceder y esperar me habrías ignorado porque así era tu manera de ser. No es que lo que yo diga o haga este mal, es solo que era distinta tu manera de pensar. De encarar las situaciones. Pero yo no era capaz de verlo.

No es que fuera un cobarde o un insensible, o que todo lo que dijese estuviese mal, eso es lo que tratabas de decirme cada vez que peleábamos, cada vez que me cuestionabas.

Un suspiro acompaño la oración, junto con esa mirada hacia lo alto, hacia el cielo que vio prohibido, el recordatorio de su decepción, su fracaso.

-Creo que finalmente he comenzado a entender lo que querías decirme, lo que trataste de enseñarme. Esos regaños, la manera en la que me provocabas. Me disculpo por haberte culpado de mis problemas, me disculpo por haber pensado que eras un envidioso, pensando sólo en ti. Me disculpo por haber intentado huir.

-Tal vez ahora es tarde para que escuches mis palabras, para poner atención en esta oración; pero aún así debo decirlo, quiero que sepas que si lo entendí, lo comprendí y lo haré. Voy a enfrentar mis retos y seguir adelante, tomare el puesto que abandonaste, pero lo haré no como si fueras tú, si no como yo. Así seré capaz de levantar el rostro al cielo y admirarlo recuperando ese orgullo, mi propio honor.

El transam levando sus brazos y puertas cerrando sus ópticos como lo hacia cuando niño. Los segundos transcurrieron, pero a él no le importo disfrutando de esa sensación, hasta que un suave jalón lo hizo reaccionar mientras su figura se alejaba del suelo.

-Ya era hora de que reaccionaras- Comento su hermano quien lo mantuvo firme a lo alto. –Salvaste mi vida, creo que es justo que nos perdonemos- Continuo subiendo más. El coche se aferro al Jet de inmediato.

-SI, bueno ya puedes bajarme- Replico.

-Vamos, no me digas que temes a las alturas, eres la creación de una voladora- Contesto la nave.

-Pero soy un vehículo terrestre- Confirmo el francotirador.

-No del todo- Prosiguió su hermano dando algunos giros en el aire.

……………………..

Impulse sonrió desde abajo, -Bueno ya era hora, tal vez las cosas malas no son tan "malas" después de todo- Comento.

-Ahora solo falta Ad. y todo estará perfecto-

………………………

Debemos enfrentar siempre los retos que la vida nos impone, es el mensaje que nos da. Es bueno tener un guía, pero no por eso debemos dudar de nosotros o dejar de ser quien somos, sólo necesitamos entender el mensaje.

………………………

Arken Elf


	12. Mi decisión, tu opinión

Capítulo 12

Mi decisión, tu opinión.

………………………………..

Kitt…

Hemos estado todo el ciclo vigilando, las actividades parecen haber recuperado su acostumbrada rutina, los heridos fueron recogidos y los escombros están siendo retirados. Al parecer Rodimus Prime no ha hecho nada en contra de los Decepticons, de hecho ni siquiera creo que haya pensado en alguna estrategia, dejando todo como si fuese un ataque aislado.

La verdad es que todo este extenso reconocimiento es sólo para localizar a nuestro compañero perdido. Se que es un poco arriesgado mantenernos tan cerca de sus instalaciones; pero no voy a marcharme; al menos no hasta haberlo encontrado.

…………………………………

Mindmaster sobrevoló la escena varias veces, su avance se veía tranquilo, suave, nada que pudiese interpretarse como violento o agresivo. Mientras las insignias rojizas brillaban con elegancia, en sus costados, enfatizando el punto.

Muchos de los trabajadores observaron la nave, pero el logotipo les hacia ignorarla concentrándose en sus propias actividades. Aún tenían mucho que hacer.

-No tengo contacto visual- Se escucho la transmisión del tetrajet. Dando una rápida vuelta más.

-Regresa al punto de encuentro, nos veremos ahí- Ordeno el táctico cerrando la transmisión.

-¿Y bien?, - Pregunto el Impala quien continuaba trabajando en las reparaciones de su brazo. Era difícil trabajar con una sola extremidad después de todo.

-Aún nada; es como si se hubiese esfumado- Contesto el transam aproximándose para tratar de ayudarlo.

-Eso me preocupa mucho Kitt, ¿Qué tal si lo ejecutaron? O peor aún ¿Qué tal si lo enviaron al fuera de línea temporal?, ya sabes; como lo que pensaban hacer contigo- Exclamo el ingeniero con angustia.

-No lo se; pero no lo creo. Es decir, sería lógico con alguno de nosotros, después de todos eliminamos a Mechas con cargos importantes en el gobierno, pero él…- Susurro pensativo.

-Es un cómplice- Afirmo Impulse.

-Aún así no lo pondrían fuera de línea sin una base de acusaciones sustentable -Prosiguió el francotirador.

–Cuando lo conocí me di cuenta de que no tenía un rango tan bajo en las filas Autobot; de hecho era un respetado oficial. Responsable de la seguridad de los cuarteles generales, incluyendo la de Rodimus Prime en persona- Explico el transam. -Debo admitir que fue muy inteligente, de inmediato sospecho que había algo raro en mi supuesto regreso, hizo una investigación con la cual logro deducir en parte nuestras intenciones con facilidad, fue el primero en descubrirlo; pero en lugar de arrestarme, prefirió platicar conmigo a solas y escuchar nuestras razones. En base a eso dedujo que posición tomar.

-Wow, así que la Silverado te descubrió rápidamente, je, je creí que eras bueno para los bajos perfiles- Bromeo el muscle car.

-Soy bueno- Contesto el deportivo de inmediato, obteniendo una sonrisa de su acompañante.

-Era broma- Finalizo Impulse cuando las turbinas de los motores del seeker los hicieron olvidar el tema.

La aeronave descendió transformándose antes de tocar el suelo, encaminándose hacia el par de autos quienes esperaban su informe.

-No tuve contacto visual con el objetivo, probablemente pudo ser por un translado o simplemente era demasiado temprano para salir a jugar- Comento saludando a su hermano de modo formal como si realmente existiesen los rangos.

-No hemos visto convoys abandonar la zona, el translado puede descartarse- Aseguro el francotirador dando la vuelta para caminar un poco mientras continuaba pensando que hacer. Impulse aprovecho la oportunidad para revisar los rifles del Jet, los cuales continuaban desactivados, dejándolos tan solo con el arma que había robado del sweep al que asesino.

-Se denota diferente- Escucho el susurro de Mind.

-Si, para bien espero- Contesto el Ingeniero. –Retiraron el circuito que transmite la orden del procesador, pero la fuente de energía continua conectada y activa- Musito pensando en alguna manera de reestablecer la comunicación.

El volador escucho sus palabras impresionado. –Eres bueno si dedujiste eso de un rápido vistazo- Dijo retirando su brazo.

-¿Tengo esperanzas?- Continuo jugueteando. –O mis ciclos están contados- Prosiguió en plan dramático.

Impulse río al ver la reacción, ese seeker le caía bien.

………………………………..

Adannos observo los trabajos desde una pequeña oficina, la cual compartía con el triplecon de manera temporal. Hasta que volvieran a la capital.

-No se que hacer- Pensó, -Me alegra que hayan podido escapar, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos, es más debería andar allá afuera y no en este lugar jugando al oficial otra vez.

-¿Todavía continuas pensativo?- Se escucho la pregunta de su amigo quien lo observaba desde la entrada, recargado en el marco de manera poco elegante.

-No deberías preocuparte demasiado, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano aparecerán –Prosiguió. –Eso si no los encuentran los Decepticons primero- Afirmo mostrándole un par de data pads con la investigación.

-¿Qué es esto?- Susurro la Silverado tomando los archivos.

-La investigación completa del caso, pensé que te gustaría echarle un vistazo, después de todo fuiste tú quien la inicio- Aseguro el helicóptero tomando asiento en una de las sillas que flanqueaban el escritorio. La camioneta comenzó a leer cada texto, notando las anotaciones que había hecho cuando vio a Kitt por primera vez, recordó haberlo recibido de manera personal sin revelar su oficio real.

-En ese momento tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al último sobreviviente de la zona T-D y… al Teniente del legendario Comandante Avalanche, el espadachín carmesí.

-Que diferentes tiempos- Se dijo.

Si realmente ellos hubiesen vuelto sin hacer esa promesa, las cosas serían muy distintas. Si el comandante hubiese regresado con el resto de sus tropas, ¿Cómo habrían sido recibidos?, ¿Cómo héroes?... lo dudaba. Sobre todo después de lo acontecido. Su líder mando a uno de los últimos oficiales del antiguo Prime a su muerte en ese mismo punto para rematar la tragedia.

-Cosas que no se pueden simplemente olvidar- Continuo.

-A mi también me agradaba, lamento ese final, estoy seguro de que tuvieron sus razones- Comento Springer notando la expresión de su amigo.

-Te caían bien ¿Cierto?- Le cuestiono el triplecon cruzándose de brazos. Adannos simplemente lo miro.

-No me caían bien, los estimo porque son mis amigos- Pensó sin responder.

-Tu silencio es desconcertante- Murmuro el helicóptero. –Siento como si realmente quisieras regresar a esa vida y abandonarnos. ¿Acaso todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano?- Lo cuestiono levantándose para adoptar un toque serio.

-Sabía que era demasiado perfecto- Replico el todo terreno de inmediato. -¿Prime lo sabe?- Continuo su interrogatorio mirándolo de manera inexpresiva. Así que su amigo había modificado los archivos por él, había arriesgado mucho para ayudarle, ¿Qué es lo que buscaba después de todo?

-Tuviste tu aventura Ad. Probaste la libertad que todos añoran, pero creo que es momento de poner los pies nuevamente en la tierra y seguir adelante, no hice gran cosa, sólo otorgarte la oportunidad de volver a nuestras filas como debe ser. Tú no eres para esas situaciones, fuiste creado para esto y lo sabes- Confeso el triplecon acercándose a él.

-No desperdicies todo ese esfuerzo, yo mejor que nadie se lo que has sacrificado por tu carrera, por alcanzar este nivel, he estado contigo en cada paso, te he conocido durante vorns. -Y también soy tu amigo- Exclamo colocando su mano en su hombro levemente.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta- Replico la camioneta separándose de él.

El helicóptero río, -No no lo sabe, el creyó la historia que invente acerca del secuestro, aproveche esa culpabilidad que sentía por la manera en la que te trato la última vez que te vio, no todos somos tan inocentes después de todo- Comento.

-¿Ultra Magnus lo sabe?- Pregunto el 4x4

-¿Ahora estamos en un interrogatorio?- Fue la respuesta de su compañero.

-Necesito saber que tan profundo llegaste, no deseo perjudicarte con mi decisión- Explico la Silverado de inmediato.

-¿Qué harás si te digo que si lo sabe?, vamos Adannos, ¿Abandonaras todo ese trabajo, el esfuerzo de toda una vida?, Te marcharas con esos fugitivos nuevamente para seguir ese camino sin retorno. No se que buscabas realmente con ellos, pero… Creí que nosotros también éramos amigos.

La camioneta se sintió mal al escuchar esto, efectivamente no estaba considerando lo que el triplecom debió pasar o pensar, no previo nada de eso, sólo siguió esa necesidad de libertad, de escapar, sin pensar en lo que dejaba, o… a quienes afectaba.

-He sido un tonto- Susurro

-No lo has sido; yo también alguna vez pensé en seguir tus pasos, imaginas dos rebeldes sin causa por ahí, pero creo que te adelantaste- Exclamo.

-Sin embargo tengo amigos haya afuera- Afirmo la Silverado, -Compañeros que no han hecho nada más que estar ahí apoyándome, si tan sólo supieras la verdad, lo que realmente sucedió- Continuo volviendo la atención a esos escombros.- Si los demás comprendieran lo difícil que es…

-Te he puesto en un dilema, ¿Cierto?- Respondió su amigo con otra pregunta caminando a su lado para admirar el mismo paisaje, como si la respuesta estuviese ahí.

-Siempre lo has hecho- Confirmo el 4x4 levantando la mirada hacia el cielo pensativo. -¿Me odiarías si me marchará?- Susurro observándolo, -¿Me culparías por no haber apreciado todo lo que hiciste?- Continuo.

-No se que te dieron, pero… Me siento desplazado- Jugo su compañero sin verlo. –Supongo que no podría odiarte, aunque…- No se necesitaban palabras. El silencio era más que suficiente para indicar lo que en realidad pensaba, - No debí hacer nada, pero siempre soy tan entrometido- Se reprocho.

-En verdad que si- Afirmo la camioneta sintiendo un zape de inmediato.

-No se supone que debas admitirlo- Le reclamo el helicóptero aligerando la situación.

-Tan parecido a Impulse- Pensó. Justo cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió con la aparición de una tropa la cual se detuvo frente a ellos saludándolos con respeto.

-Prime requiere su presencia en la sala de juntas inmediatamente, el de ambos comandantes- Exclamo con seriedad.

¿Cuánto desde que alguien se había dirigido de ese modo a su persona?

-Informe que vamos en camino cabo, puede retirarse- Respondió el triplecon despidiendo al soldado.

-Creo que aquí se define todo, Si vas a esa junta no podrás retirarte y las cosas serán como antes, si no esta vez no habrá manera de regresar- Murmuro el helicóptero ofreciendo su mano. –SI no volvemos a vernos, al menos quiero que sepas que seguiremos como amigos, aunque siendo honestos creo que si deseas ayudarlos hay más posibilidades desde este lado-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Contesto Adannos.

-Su inocencia, si realmente hay una justificación razonable para sus actos, ambos la podemos encontrar, pero esto implicaría estar lejos, trabajar el doble; como sea necesitarías el acceso del rango para lograrlo.

-Es algo repentino como para elegirlo tan pronto- Respondió el todo terreno moviendo sus puertas instintivamente revelando su aprensión.

-Me adelanto- Finalizo su amigo saliendo de la habitación.

La soledad era lo que necesitaba para pensar, ¿Cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Cómo decidir?, ¿Qué cosa puede dictaminar esa decisión? Ambos son amigos míos, ambos implican sacrificios, sería injusto el abandonarlos de ese modo, pero al mismo tiempo Springer tiene razón, aun así el pensarlo es casi como una traición.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Por un momento desearía una revelación, una señal, lo que fuera que me ayudase a decidir.

………………………………..

A veces los deseos se cumplen; aunque quizá no de la manera que imaginamos.

…………………………………

Los agresores regresaron a terminar el trabajo; ninguno de ellos tenía el valor de volver a enfrentar a su líder con las manos vacías, sería peor que morir a causa de los Autobots.

Los sobrevivientes del reciente ataque sobrevolaron el área rastreando a su objetivo mientras trataban de ocultar su presencia de las tropas cercanas.

-No es buena idea, digamos que murió y marchémonos- Susurro uno de los sweeps nervioso, su número había descendido considerablemente después del último enfrentamiento, dejando tan solo a 4 de ellos.

-Tiene aliados en las filas enemigas- Comento otro recorriendo el terreno con atención.

-Es extraño, pensé que el jefe de los Autobots no aceptaba traidores- Intervino un tercero.

-No sean tontos, ese seeker comparte creador con uno de esos sucios Autobots, así que es probable que no lo consideren traidor o desertor, si no un miembro más del grupo- Exclamo el líder.

-Entonces se acabo, no podemos contra toda una armada- Afirmo el primero.

-¿Tú le dirás a Galvatron de la falla? -Le pregunto el líder.

Ninguno de los tres replico.

-Eso imagine, ahora reinicien la búsqueda; estoy seguro de que lo vi bajar por aquí-

…………………………

-Esos sujetos no se rinden fácil- Susurro Impulse desde su escondite.

-Son nuestra posibilidad para obtener armas- Replico el transam

-Pero ¿Por qué la insistencia en perseguir a M&M?- Pregunto el Impala.

-Eso mismo desearía saber- Contesto el Jet.

-Estamos en desventaja numérica y con los recursos mínimos; ¿Qué propones Kitt?- Prosiguió el ingeniero.

-Necesitamos trabajar rápido, podemos aprovechar el factor sorpresa, nos aventajan en uno, pero somos más veloces- Respondió el francotirador mientras las figuras azuladas pasaban a poca distancia de su posición.

Los otros asintieron, comprendiendo el plan en cuanto el deportivo comenzó avanzar hacia el otro lado. Sus cromas le ayudaban a mantener ese camuflaje entre las sombras hasta colocarse en posición.

-A mi señal- Transmitió. Sus dos acompañantes de prepararon. –Todo habría sido más fácil si Adannos estuviese ahí, pero tendrían que arreglárselas por el momento sin él.

Los Sweeps viraron en su eje lentamente dando una última mirada de reconocimiento, cuando la señal llego, Kitt salto contra uno de ellos derribándolo con su peso, mientras el seeker y el impala atacaban por el otro lado. Impulse aprovecho sus puertas como navajas gigantes cortando el ala de uno de ellos mientras Mind disparaba a los otros dos, esta vez fue directo a sus chispas, haciendo a un lado toda necesidad de torturar. El líder del grupo enemigo alcanzo abrir fuego contra el francotirador y su subordinado quienes forcejeaban en el piso, pero el disparo de la nave purpúrea no le permitió determinar con exactitud la mira, golpeando ambos en el proceso.

El Impala continuo atacando hasta acabar con el Decepticon bajo sus pies, él no se regocijaba de esos actos, pero era su vida o la del enemigo. Una filosofía que le había ayudado a sobrevivir en T-D.

Mindmaster se percato de lo que había sucedido con los otros dos mientras se acercaba a forma del Transam. Kitt siempre había sido más pequeño que un mecha común aunque no tanto como para ser un minibot, sin embargo eso aunado a su estructura delgada no le ayudaba en esa clase de combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que era comprensible que el Decepticon mantuviera su estructura atrapada bajo el gran peso.

El energon comenzó esparcirse alrededor de ambos mientras el agujero en la espalda del Sweep era más que evidente, al parecer el líder del grupo iba por todo en un solo tiro.

Impulse y Mind arrastraron al Sweep, mientras las marcas del energon recubrían el piso. AL parecer la situación era más grave de lo que anticipaban.

-Deseaba eliminarlo- Comento el Ingeniero notando los rastros brillantes del líquido vital sobre la estructura del deportivo quien estaba inactivo.

-Impulse de inmediato hizo a un lado al tetrajet revisando a su compañero caído, percatándose de que el disparo no sólo había atravesado al Decepticon. –Esto es grave- Susurro notando la herida cercana al core principal.

-Debemos detener la hemorragia, creo que una de las fuentes principales de abastecimiento se rompió- Exclamo el Ingeniero con desesperación; su rostro generalmente tranquilo se transformo, mientras buscaba el modo de acabar con la hemorragia.

-No puedo hacer nada en estas condiciones- Comento angustiado. El avión lo miro con seriedad antes de emitir la única solución.

-Lo llevaré con los Autobots – Afirmo sin dudas, levantándolo. –Con mi velocidad hay posibilidad de salvarlo- Prosiguió.

-Lo dejarán morir- Replico el Impala.

-La chispa se extinguirá si no lo hacemos- Replico el jet elevándose con la figura en brazos.

-Eres un seeker,- Le advirtió Impulse corriendo bajo él.

Mindmaster sonrío al escuchar el comentario.

-Es verdad- Exclamo, pero por eso no soy capaz de dejar morir a mi hermano; los seekers jamás abandonamos a los nuestros; al menos eso es lo que ella me enseño- Prosiguió aumentando la velocidad para internarse en la base enemiga, su única opción.

El muscle car se transformo corriendo a todo lo que podía tras el Jet, el cual se alejo rápidamente perdiéndose tras esos muros metálicos que los separaban; el auto a pesar de ser veloz tardo un poco en descender atravesando el camino, mientras perdía momentos valiosos para él.

Afortunadamente para la aeronave no existían esos obstáculos.

Poco después logro llegar a la entrada, atravesándolas con su velocidad, el Impala no freno hasta llegar al patio donde se transformo para encontrarse con el volador. Mindmaster estaba de rodillas con sus manos en la cabeza, pero sonriente.

Impulse se acerco ignorando a los otros guardias quienes lo veían sorprendidos lo único importante era la seguridad de su amigo.

-Se salvará- Susurro el seeker finalmente.

……………………………

Adannos corrió al escuchar la conmoción. Por el pasillo un par de médicos llevaban una camilla mientras trabajaban en un mecha herido, uno que él conocía muy bien.

El negro cubierto por los colores resplandecientes se veía tan mal que parecía una aberración a su mente.

-A un lado grito uno de los oficiales abriendo espacio mientras ingresaban al francotirador moribundo. El rastro que caía de la camilla había dejado marcado el pasillo, la Silverado no sabía si era de él o de otro, pero la escena era desalentadora.

Una señal, es todo lo que había pedido.

Pero eso…No tenía descripción.

Era momento de tomar su decisión.

……………………………….

Se dice que debes tener cuidado con lo que pides o se puede hacer realidad…

………………………………..

Arken elf…


	13. Firmes y listos

Capítulo 13

Firmes y listos…

………………………………

Rodimus Prime observaba los informes que sus médicos le habían dado acerca del estado del Transam; ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que sería él quien terminaría atendiendo esa situación después de que este Autobot en particular había apuntado su arma en su dirección retando su autoridad frente a todos?

-La impaciencia sólo nos lleva a la decepción, no es bueno juzgar antes de tiempo, sin conocer las verdaderas razones que motivan aquellos que nos enfrentan-Repitió la lección de esas experiencias, mientras revivía las escenas de ese día.

La decisión en ese ser, la devoción que presentaba hacia ese comandante, hacia esos preceptos. Envidiable hasta cierto punto. El espadachín carmesí había logrado ganarse la confianza y el respeto de los suyos de un modo que el no comprendió, al menos no lo hizo; hasta después de ese enfrentamiento.

Esa presunción no le había dejado nada bueno. Si tan sólo hubiese considerado las situaciones, analizado los hechos… Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse, los errores habían sido claros, el pago por ellos también. La vida de seres muy apreciados y queridos, para él, para ellos se perdieron. Ambos pagaron un precio muy alto; pero al mismo tiempo ganaron.

-Su sacrificio no fue del todo en vano- Murmuro recordando la figura carmesí caer frente a él, la mirada de tristeza en esos ópticos, pero al mismo tiempo de tranquilidad mientras estos se cerraban a causa del Talión.

No pude percibir la realidad en esos movimientos, excepto lo que la matriz me mostró; pero eso fue más que suficiente para entender.

El vehículo rojizo cambio después de esas experiencias, ahora no basaba sus decisiones sin pensar; comprendiendo en parte el porque de la grandeza del otro Prime.

-Ahora veo lo difícil que debió ser; pero al mismo tiempo comprendo porque decidiste salvarme- Murmuro bajando los reportes. No eran positivos, nada de lo que revelaban era alentador.

Un suave toque en su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, acompañado de una suave voz, una que no escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Adelante - Exclamo mientras la Femme de cromas rosados entraba, acompañada de otra Mecha, probablemente una de sus más confiables guerreras.

-Como Arcee- Pensó. Otra vida inocente que pago por su falta de visión.

-Rodimus-Exclamo la guerrera con frialdad, no lo hizo en un tono agresivo o sin respeto, solo inexpresivo. Con esa formalidad única; ella tenía mucha más experiencia, había sido la compañera de su predecesor, además de ser la encargada de defender Cybertron en ausencia de Optimus durante Vorns. Alguien admirable, que merecía respeto sin importar rangos.

-¿A que debo su honorable presencia?- Pregunto levantándose mientras observaba de reojo a la chica que le acompañaba. Una femme de color caqui quien parecía imitar las acciones de su líder manteniendo posición de firmes, ocultando sus propios pensamientos con facilidad. Aunque si observaba con atención esos ópticos esmeralda no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío. No era temor ni enojo, si no algo más. -¿Acaso robe algo cercano a ti también?- Se pregunto inseguro.

Pero no podía culparla si esa era la razón, después de todo él simplemente llego a usurpar un lugar, sin honores, sin experiencia o preparación –Algo que dejo claro el Talión-Susurro.

-Estoy aquí para tratar el destino de los sobrevivientes de la unidad Omega- Interrumpió Elita llamando su atención.

¿Por qué no se le hizo raro?, últimamente parecía que ellos siempre habían tenido razón.

-Desde luego- Contesto tan formal como podía. La chica de nombre desconocido continuaba observándolo. No pudo evitar sentirse analizado, como si ella buscara la respuesta a una pregunta oculta, la razón.

-Pero antes, me gustaría que le permitiese a mi oficial de comunicaciones visitar al Teniente caído- Continuo la guerrera.

-Oficial de comunicaciones¿Teniente?, un pequeño lapso paso antes de que captara lo que sucedía, había estado tan concentrado tratando de descifrar lo que esa joven buscaba en su persona, o porque razón lo veía de esa manera que por un momento olvido la seriedad de la situación.

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto apenado devolviendo la atención a su Comandante.

-Estoy requiriendo de manera oficial, que permita que mi subordinada tenga una entrevista con el Teniente, tengo entendido que su estado es grava, por lo que no deseo hacer de esto un caso de burocracias- Respondió Elita con seriedad en cada palabra.

-¿Cómo negarle tal petición?, después de todo probablemente ni siquiera quedaba tiempo. Los reportes sobre el escritorio tan sólo lo confirmaban.

-Supongo que es posible- Dijo activando su transmisor. –Adannos hay una visita para el… -¿Qué expresión podía usar?, Ese mecha era un Autobot, había vivido bajo sus reglas, se había sacrificado por ellas, todos ellos lo hicieron tan sólo para obtener el olvido como recompensa. Él mismo reconoció que era un Autobot., pero Teniente… ¿Sería digno de continuar conservando el cargo? ; El asesino a Kup, el fue el causante de esa muerte pero él es quien abandono a todo el grupo condenándolos, es más también se encargo de otro buen oficial de paso sin siquiera considerarlo. En parte tu lo también lo asesinaste al tomar esas decisiones- Pensó.

-Escolta a la señorita con el Teniente Kitt de la unidad Omega, que esta en la sala médica-

La afirmación llego de inmediato, con la aparición de un Mecha de cromas verdes y plateados, quien le indico a la chica que le siguiera.

Ambos se retiraron después de un saludo dejando a los oficiales.

-Ahora Rodimus Prime, hablemos acerca de un juramento conocido como Talión- Comenzó la femme.

…………………………..

Adannos camino frente a la chica sin decir nada, se sentía mal por lo que estaba sucediendo, responsable. Ella observo con atención a su acompañante quien se denotaba deprimido, una emoción evidente en esas singulares puertas, un sentimiento que no se molesto en ocultar.

La joven bot se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que el le imitara.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Susurro la camioneta con ese toque depresivo, probablemente esas preguntas eran más por modales que por gusto, algo estaba cazando a ese mecha y ella a pesar de todo no era de las que ignoraban esa situación.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto con sinceridad, algo que hizo reaccionar al 4x4.

-Perdón, si la moleste- Respondió la Silverado tratando de cambiar el gesto patéticamente.

-Todos tenemos problemas serios, responsabilidades, obligaciones, preocupaciones, pero no debemos permitir que eso nos domine, si no, jamás seremos capaces de seguir adelante y encontrar la solución- Comento la femme.

-Es posible, pero… a veces no importa cuanto nos esforcemos, parece que no sirve de nada- Contesto el Oficial suspirando.

-N estoy de acuerdo con eso- Respondió ella de inmediato acercándose a él, -alguna vez conocí a alguien que pensaba muy similar a ti, aunque las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes, aprendió que lo que digo es cierto, llego muy lejos y alcanzo su sueño - Exclamo la joven, -Si él pudo tu también- Prosiguió acariciando una de esas puertas de manera amable.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Le dijo el mecha verdoso alejándose, -¿Por qué ayudar a un desconocido?- Le cuestiono.

-Porque se lo que es sentirse perdido, sólo y desesperado- Afirmo la chica. Adannos la miro atento, ella realmente sentía lo que decía¿Cómo alguien tan joven a sus estándares podía ser tan exacta en esas afirmaciones?, al parecer la historia tras ella era larga, casi tan larga o probablemente más que la suya.

-Vas a ver a mi amigo- Respondió la Silverado, -No se de donde lo conoces pero no cuestionare nada, el tiempo es valioso para que continúes perdiéndolo conmigo- Confirmo obteniendo una expresión de ¿TU AMIGO? de ella, pero la camioneta no le dio oportunidad de preguntas acelerando el paso.

Ambos caminaron con prisa hasta llegar al lugar, él le permitió la entrada cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad. Ya tendrían tiempo para conocerse mejor.

La chica observo la figura inerte frente a ella, reposando en la plancha de recarga, igual que como había estado su Hermano aquella vez.

Finalmente las cosas parecían repetirse, aunque los protagonistas no eran los mismos en esos papeles.

Ella conoció al táctico en situaciones similares, cuando este, desesperado busco por toda la base a esa femme.

-¿Qué es un Bantha? – La pregunta invadió su pensamiento, reviviendo esos instantes, la imagen de cierto mpala acompaño la escena con su alegría al verla. –Así que eres una Banta y no un Bantha- Había dicho antes de permitirle ver a su hermanito a su Comandante.

-Ya vez te dije que era un Mecha, no una cosa- Había discutido con el francotirador mientras ella hacía como que no escuchaba.

--¿Quién pensaría que terminaríamos viéndonos de nuevo así?- Se dijo aproximándose, el pecho del transam estaba abierto, mientras su core se mantenía conectada a varios monitores los cuales marcaban el estado del mismo. La chispa brillaba levemente, no con la fuerza de un ser activo, pero parecía estable. Al menos por el momento.

-Kitt, se que no nos conocemos mucho, ni nunca nos tratamos demasiado, pero se que Avalanche no habría querido que todo acabará así- Susurro la chica. –Aún no es momento de que se vuelvan a encontrar- Prosiguió pero sin resultado.

Era difícil, demasiado difícil, aún no se reponía de la perdida de su hermano, su guardián, su única familia, de que lo llamaran traidor cuando fue todo lo contrario, de que lo odiaran y culparan por cosas que no cometió. Esos chicos eran todo para él, si tan solo hubiesen sabido cuanto los estimaba, el jamás habría querido un final así.

-Yo se que no te lo llevarás hermanito mío- Exclamo observando a su alrededor, -Yo se que no dejarías que sus amigos sufrieran más por eso- Continuo.

-No les permitirás sufrir lo que he sufrido yo- Finalizo tomando la mano del transam.

-Este no es el destino de un guerrero, no es la manera- Murmuro cerrando sus ópticos mientras traba de reconfortarle.

-Es tal difícil- Repitió.

……………………………………

Cerca de ahí en la parte inferior de la estructura, en la celda Impulse observaba las rejas sin decir nada. Su mente moraba en la de su amigo, mientras pedía que se salvara.

Mindmaster admiro el pasillo agradecido de que esta vez no le asignaran una celda de alta seguridad, no había necesidad, todos sabían porque habían vuelto después de todo.

-¿Cómo era?- Pregunto finalmente el Impala, sin moverse.

El seeker volvió su atención al carro confundido.

-Discúlpame amigo si no tengo idea de que estas hablando- Contesto

-Su madre¿Cómo era?- Repitió el Ingeniero.

El Jet miro de nuevo el pasillo sin querer tratar ese tema en el momento.

-Eres muy similar a él, siempre evadiendo mis preguntas- Continúo el carro

-¿Para que deseas saber?- Respondió el volador con otra pregunta.

-He conocido a Kitt desde hace mucho tiempo, no se mucho de su vida excepto lo clásico ya sabes, sin padres, medio decepticon, rechazado por muchos compañeros, solitario, arisco, sarcástico.- Afirmo el Impala enumerando todos esos adjetivos que hacían de ese francotirador único.

-Pero a pesar de eso, fue un buen amigo, siempre pensando en todos antes que en él, una gran chispa, desafortunadamente las circunstancias solo la oscurecieron ocultando su verdadero brillo, cuando lo conocí quise ayudarlo a revelarlo. Nunca cuestione su rigen ni nada, pero ahora que estas aquí quisiera saber ¿Por qué lo abandono¿Cómo era su creadora la cual simplemente lo dejo?

El seeker pensó en la pregunta. –No lo abandono por gusto si eso es lo que deseas saber- Fue la respuesta, escueta pero directa.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió en el momento interrumpiendo la charla, tan sólo para revelar la figura de Prime.

-Creo que el verlo aquí no es bueno- Comento Impulse levantándose de inmediato, deteniéndose al lado de tetrajet.

El líder Autobot, retrocedió mientras el guardia abría la puerta de la prisión.

Los prisioneros se miraron entre si confusos¿Qué significaba todo eso? Deseaban preguntar, pero ninguno abrió la boca.

-Esto termino, pueden irse- Se escucho la orden de Rodimus indicándoles la salida.

-Un momento¿Cómo de que nos podemos ir¿Necesitamos una explicación?- Reclamo el Jet de inmediato.

-No hay nada que explicar, no tenemos pruebas de su deserción, por lo que pueden marcharse- Repitió el Autobot.

-Pero…- Comenzó Impulse, - SI nosotros, el Talión, Avalanche, Kitt- Balbuceo el Muscle car.

-Todo ha sido aclarado Alférez- Intervino otra voz, la de una recién llegada.

Impulse se congelo al ver quien era, -E…E…Elita…Comand..El…-Tartamudeo, pero fue Mind quien continuo con lo obvio.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- Pregunto ignorando a quienes se dirigía. Después de todo era un Decepticon, uno que alguna vez aseguro lo contrario, pero finalmente uno.

-Rodimus se impacto al escuchar tal exclamación.

-¿HERMANO?- Pensó.

-Exijo saber donde esta mi hermano- Repitió el volador en un tono más agresivo, no era un un mecha de mucha paciencia después de todo.

-Si te refieres al Teniente, se encuentra en el área médica, pero lamento informar que la situación no es favorable porque…- Sin que el líder terminara, el tetrajet había aprovechado para transformarse y volar a toda velocidad por el pasillo dejando a todos atrás.

-¡Espera!- Le llamo el Impala sin resultado.

-Déjalo ir, estará bien- Comento la comandante.

Impulse recordó quien lo acompañaba, adoptando esa posición de firmes que hace mucho no practica, tal vez no respetaba mucho al vehículo de flamas , pero la femme era diferente en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Elita sonrío.

-Me alegra ver que esta bien Alferez- Exclamo, - Algunas amigas me comentaron que se veían bien- Prosiguió

El Impala casi muere de vergüenza comprendiendo a lo que se refería, pero prefirió bajar la mirada al piso encontrándolo sumamente interesante.

-El comandante Avalanche ha recuperado su posición en la armada- Dijo Rodimus, -Fue un héroe de guerra y se le recordará como tal- Continuo, -Así como el Teniente Jazz y el resto de la unidad perdía en acción – Confirmo

Impulse casi se desmaya al oír eso.

-El momento de terminar con esta persecución interna llego, no hay porque seguir enfrenándonos- Intervino la Femme, demostrando la sabiduría que compartía con su compañero caído.

-El talion se cumplió, las consecuencias nos han estado cazando por suficiente tiempo, no es correcto seguir con eso, aún hay mucho trabajo fuera de nuestras filas después de todo- Prosiguió la comandante.

-Pero, eso quiere decir que…- Impulse no pudo evitar sonreír, como si un gran peso hubiese sido eliminado se sus hombros, era ¡Libre!, todos eran libres, no mas persecuciones, no mas perfil bajo…Aunque la imagen de Ady y K seguiría presente como un recuerdo chusco de esa aventura no podía evitar ser feliz.

-¿Kitt también?- Pregunto cual sparkling.

-Todos- Fue la respuesta, creando esa respuesta eufórica en el Ingeniero.

Rodimus se adelanto con el pretexto de debo dar el anuncio oficial, dejando al chico atrás. Elita One no pudo evitar sentirse alegre, eso es lo que Optimus hubiese querido, el no deseaba ver a sus tropas divididas o cazándose entre sí, la unión era la fuerza en su Fracción.

-¿Qué había dicho para convencer al actual líder?, eso sería algo que quedaría entre ellos dos.

…………………………………

Mindmaster llego a la habitación custodiada por Adannos quien se alegro al escuchar la noticia, -Tal ves esa era la verdadera señal de Primus, la que tanto había deseado. Sin contenerse abrazo al Jet el cual protesto al sentirse atrapado, pero afortunadamente fue algo rápido, pues la razón por la que estaba en ese punto era su hermano.

-Jamás me imagine que abrazaría un seeker- Pensó la Silverado permitiéndole la entrada. En el interior la chica, Bantha se percato de la presencia del volador pero no se movió, aún observaba la figura frente a ella, la cual no mostró cambios.

Mind camino hacia el vehículo negro deteniéndose al lado de la joven, ella tenia suficiente experiencia para comprender cuando alguien tenia malas intenciones y ese ser por muy peligroso que se viera no estaba ahí por eso.

-Decepticon- Pensó la femme, -Que importa ellos también sienten como nosotros, Avalanche fue la viva muestra de eso.

El seeker admiro a su hermano por un instante, abrazándolo con delicadeza.

-No te vayas hermano- Murmuro.

Bantha retrocedió un poco para darle espacio comprendiendo el porque de muchas de las acciones de su "Hermanito", sentía afinidad con su teniente después de todo. Sin pensarlos sonrió aunque la tristeza en esos ópticos dijera todo lo contrario. Cuales sentimientos encontrados.

-Si te vas¿Qué es lo que haré?- Continuo el seeker, revelando el lado que nadie había visto de esos seres.

Ella prefirió darles su espacio, saliendo de la habitación, esa escena era tan familiar que no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Extrañaba tanto a Avalanche, jamás imagino que esa abrupta despedida sería la última, ella se macho haciendo hincapié en que era diferente, nunca vio las cosas del punto de vista de su hermano, el la quería tanto.

-Hermanito mío¿Qué hice¿Por qué no pude despedirme como debe de ser?- Se pregunto.

-Mira ahora lo que ha pasado, nuevamente todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, pero… pero sin ti -Pensó

-Siempre hay que seguir adelante- Exclamo Adannos en un tono amable, él había presenciado todo. Ella no se detuvo a pensar abrazándolo, liberando por primera vez esos sentimientos, ese dolor, dejándolo escapar.

El oficial no preguntaría, no era su papel, tan sólo le reconfortaría como lo había hecho ella, se lo debía.

Impulse llego poco después para tranquilizarla, él la recordaba claramente y al verla era como ver a su comandante.

-Gracias por todo- Exclamo

Springer y los demás arribaron después de que Rodimus dio el informe Oficial de la investigación, al parecer todo había sido una confusión.

Cuantas muertes, cuanto energon derramado, pero finalmente no había sido en vano. Las cosas parecían comenzar a mejorar para los sobrevivientes del escuadrón.

……………………………

Un par de Ciclos después…

Una cripta se erguía donde Avalanche pereció, no había rastros del cuerpo del comandante caído, aún así las honores serían rendidos en su nombre

Adannos recupero su posición reintegrándose a las filas junto con Springer, pero como parte del al unida espacial conocida como Avalanche. Impulse fue transferido al grupo con el cargo de ingeniero en jefe. Bantha volvió a sus actividades junto con Elita One, pero manteniéndose en contacto con el grupo con quienes formo una gran amistad regresando en esa fecha a recordar a su hermano. Tal y como lo prometio. Kitt salio del estado comatoso ciclos después con el rango de comandante de la unidad A… (algo que no entendió hasta después de una larga explicación) y por último; Mindmaster fue declarado oficialmente aerialbot convirtiéndose en el primer seeker Autobot trabajando con su hermano mientras ambos continuaron con su extraña relación.

……………………………….

Ninguno olvidaría a sus compañeros y amigos, de ambos lados, honrando sus acciones y sueños.

Avalanche marco la diferencia en ese pequeño grupo, tocando sus chispas inspirándolas. Ellos tuvieron que enfrentar muchos retos después de su partida, pero aprendiendo de todos esos momentos, de esos consejos, de esas ideas lograron mantenerse Firmes y Listos.

…………………………….

Kitt…

Ahora me veo en esta oficina, la misma que fue suya, pedí que me la asignaran porque creí que así lo habría querido. Bantha es una gran chica ahora que hemos tratado más con ella veo que tienen muchas cosas en común, como ese carácter fuerte. Estoy seguro de que se sentiría orgulloso de verla.

Impulse va muy bien, realmente es muy bueno en su trabajo y ahora que cuenta con los recursos suficientes, pues… mejor ni le digo todas las cosas que ha de crear, Adannos se ah convertido en un amigo fiel y mi segundo al mando, je,je,je,je aunque yo llevo una relación mas sana que la que lleve con usted, pero bueno eso es porque nosotros eramos únicos en ese aspecto, ji.

-Mi hermano, bueno eso es punto y aparte, ya nos soportamos, nos reconocemos como "hermanos", pero aún no hemos podido hacer a un lado todas nuestras diferencias, peleamos constantemente, nos provocamos, pero todos dicen que eso es normal, tal vez tengan razón, aún tenemos mucho que hablar.

Y yo, je, yo no visto mascaras ni visores, todos me conocen por quien soy realmente, no oculto nada, porque no tengo porque, seguí tu consejo amigo y ahora soy capaz de verlos de frente.

……………………………….

El transam guardo la vieja imagen que guardaba de su comandante en el cajón de su escritorio, una que Impulse capturo en un momento en el que ambos pelaban, era la única que tenía, pero era más que suficiente.

Apago las luces saliendo de la oficina, dejando otro arduo Ciclo de trabajo atrás.

……………………………….

Alguien una vez dijo… Si en mi vida, con mis acciones logre alguna vez inspirar a una persona hacer algo, entonces mi vida valió la pena.

FIN

……………………………….

Notas del autor: Agradezco a Tavata por su apoyo constante, agradezco a Fantasía por sus excelentes ideas y recomendaciones. Espero este fic les haya agradado.

ATENTAMENTE

Arken elf.


End file.
